Destinos cruzados
by yennifer.gonzalez.58726
Summary: -Para todos, el solo iria a interferir en nuestra union!, por que al estar el, el recuerdo de esa mujersuela sigue presente- Shaoran se giro colerico y acercandose a Meiling la abofeteo. -Nunca, NUNCA, TE VUELVAS A REFERIR A SAKURA DE ESA FORMA! jamas te amare, solamente me une a ti este estupido compromiso
1. Chapter 1

Destinos cruzados

Capitulo 1: Dias pasados (Parte 1)

Todo comenzó el primer día de clases del 1° año de secundaria

Una castaña de ojos esmeraldas de 12 años dormía plácidamente hasta que escucho el insoportable ruido del despertador por enésima vez.

Asomo sus ojos a la pantallita del aparato y salto sobresaltada (al ver que se le hacía tarde) de la cama directo al baño, se enjuago la cara cepillo sus dientes y se peino su cabello dejándolo suelto cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda, se saco la pijama y se puso la falda beige de su uniforme seguida de la camisa blanca con el moño rojo de su uniforme y por último el suéter sin mangas color amarillo bien claro, se calzo las medias blancas hasta las rodillas y los zapatos negros bien lustrados. Bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras provocando un semejante ruido y se sentó a la mesa a desayunar.

-Te quedaste dormida otra vez?- agrego su hermano, mientras la miraba como comía a toda velocidad su desayuno, divertido- Mounstro.

-Ya te dije que no soy un mounstro!- Dijo la niña propinandole una patada en las canillas a su hermano.

-Ey! Respeta a los mayores!- Le grito su hermano tirándole suavemente un mechón de su cabello.

-que mayor ni que nada!, tienes 16 años, la diferencia de 4 años no es mucha! Y deja de llamarme mounstro gran idio…

-Sakura Touya se les hace tarde, salgan ya, aquí les tengo su almuerzo- les dijo Fujitaka desde la entrada, los chicos alzaron sus mochilas y pasaron corriendo por al lado de su padre recogiendo cada uno sus almuerzos

-Hasta luego papa!- Dijeron ambos y partieron, Sakura con sus patines y Touya en su bicicleta

Transitaron el camino callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta llegar al cruce donde habitualmente se encontraban con Yukito Tukishiro (Quien iba al mismo año que Touya y era su más grande amigo y también era el amor secreto de Sakura)

Pero esta vez no lo encontraron allí. Ambos supusieron que se les había hecho muy tarde y yukito habría decidido irse sin ellos, hace que apuraron el paso y llegaron justo para el toque de la campana, Touya se fue a la preparatoria Carson (nueva en la ciudad de Tomoeda) y Sakura a la secundaria Seijo que quedaban enfrentadas.

Sakura corrió al salón que le indico la preceptora

Y entro Justo antes de que entrara el profesor de la materia que mas odiaba

MATEMATICAS

Pero antes de entrar a dar la lección se paro enfrente de los estudiantes y pidió silencio

-Hoy se incorporaran a este curso 3 alumnos nuevos espero que se lleven bien con ellos y los ayuden a integrarse, adelante- 3 niños entraron al salón el primero en hablar fue un joven de pelo negro con destellos azules y ojos intensos de este mismo color. Azul

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa- Hablo con un distinguido acento ingles e hizo una ligera reverencia, causando suspiros y miradas ensoñadoras de parte de las chicas-vengo de Inglaterra y espero llevarme bien con ustedes

-Muy bien joven hirawisawa, mm te sentaras detrás del joven Hm, del joven Yamazaki, el que está haciendo avioncitos de papel- Dijo el maestro mirando severamente al chico que guardo rápidamente sus manualidades.

-Hola, mi nombre es Li Meiling, y vengo de Hong-Kong China, espero llevarme con ustedes- La chica estaba ultra colorada, pues no era de hablar mucho, no con personas con las que no conocía, su cabello largo lacio y negro le llegaba hasta las caderas y tenía unos ojos rubí brillantes y agiles.

-Muy bien señorita Li usted se sentara al lado de la señorita Daudoji- Dijo el señor apuntando hacia el segundo banco de la primera fila donde se encontraba la mejor amiga de sakura Tomoyo Daudoji (Piel blanca misma estatura que Sakura, pelo negro y lacio, largo, con flequillo, y ojos amatistas)

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, vengo de Hong-Kong, espero llevarme, bien con todos.-

El chino hablo con un tono superficial mirando a los presentes con disgusto y con una sonrisa lánguida,

-Está bien señor Li, se sentara detrás de la señorita Kinomoto, allá en el ultimo banco de esta primera fila- Shaoran camino con el andar de un rey, miro de reojo a Sakura que parecía perturbarle la presencia de él, por lo que lo ignoro el resto del día. Hasta la hora de almorzar.

-Sakura vienes a almorzar con nosotras?- si ahí estaban ellos, sus compinches, Chiharu Miara, Naoko Yanahisawa , Rika Sasaki , Tomoyo Daudoji,y yamazaki takashi.

-Si, claro!, vamos…

-Podríamos invitar a los chicos nuevos!- propuso Naoko, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza- pero, invítalos tu sakura,

-Por que yo!?- Se quejo la castaña

-Es que eres la que más se le da el hacer amistades, ve!

Naoko empujo a sakura hacia en grupito de tres integrantes que habían formado los chicos nuevos al fondo del salón.

-Hola- Saludo la castaña- mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos si querían venir a almorzar con nosotros

-Seguro!- Dijo una enfática meilng, contenta de que una niña al menos se les acercara para hablarles.

-Con mucho gusto señorita- Dijo el elegante ingles, eriol, y acto seguido beso la mano de Sakura quien se sonrojo torpemente- Tu qué dices Shaoran?- El chino solo hizo un gesto de que le daba igual y se fueron todos afuera.

La charla y la comida siguieron con risas y bromas de parte de todos los presentes menos de Shaoran, que despegaba una energía negativa, como de no querer estar en ese lugar. I

Sakura por su lado observaba atentamente al castaño y su energía negativa le hacía dar escalofriaos,

Pasada la mitad del almuerzo Shaoran se excuso diciendo que ya no tena mas hambre que se iba al salón para ponerse un poco al día con sus actividades. Sakura por mera curiosidad se retiro también diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y siguió a Shaoran hasta la parte rasera de la secundaria, como sospechaba el castaño no iba al salón. Siguió atentamente sus movimientos, se sentó en una banca con los pies arriba y la cara escondida entre las rodillas, y escucho como lloraba, la niña se sorprendió y sintió pena por el chino, hace que sigilosamente fue hasta donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado, el gesto no fue desapercibido por el muchacho quien rápidamente se sentó como debía y se seco las lagrimas

-Por qué lloras?- Pregunto sakura

-Y a ti que te importa- Contestó de mala manera Shaoran

-Solo siento curiosidad, acaso eso es malo?

-No, solo lloro por qué odio estar aquí

-Y por qué viniste?

-Mis padres se separaron y como no quisieron hacerse cargo de mi me mandaron aquí con mis tía, la mama de Meiling- Shaoran ya no pudo contenerse más y borbotones de lagrimas brotaba de sus ojos,

-Lo lamento mucho- Sakura no sabía cómo hacer para que dejara de llorar- Pero, vele el lado positivo, puedes hacer amigos hace no te sientes tan solo,

-Quien querría ser mi amigo, creo que los asuste a todos con mi cara de malo, han de pensar que soy un busca pleitos.

-Yo podría ser tu amiga- Dijo sakura mirándolo fijamente y haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara- Que dices?

-Si, Gracias!- El castaño la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando tocaba el timbre para entrar a clases.


	2. chapter 2

Destinos cruzados

Días pasados

Parte 2

Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi. La alarma del despertador sonaba hace como 20 minutos, y sierta castaña todavía no se levantaba. Hasta que sintió que alguien lemojaba la cara con algo viscoso, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Ipo, el perrito pequines que le había regalado Shaoran hace una semana por su cumpleaños numero 15, su fiesta había sido de los mas cool, y fantástica, un gran salón y ella entrando con un carrueje…

Flash Back (POV SAKURA)

Que nervios tengo, ya quiero que sean las 10:00 Pm para poder ingresar en el salón, solo faltan 15 minutos y todavía estamos en viaje, quiero llegar ya, Touya intuye que estoy impasiente por que me pasa la mano por la mejilla con un "Calmate", peroyo no puedo hacerloooo

Quiero llegar ya.

Ahí esta!, el salón Royal Music, grande como una mansión planco y con piscina, que lastima que el tiempo este tan frio,

-Sakura, ya estas hecha toda una señorita- Empieza Touya, odio cuando se pone tan melancolico-Quiero que sepas, y escucha bien,por que no lo repetiré otra vez, Te quiero y estas cada dia mas linda, y voy a comprarme una minigun para que ningún idiota se atreva siquiera a mirarte- Toy jamás cambiaras, lo tuyo ahí que tratarlo con un especialista e sobreprotejehermanasitis.

-Gracias touya!, Yo también te quiero!- Es lo único que atino a decirle, pobre mi hermano.

Por fin hemos llegado, siento mi canción preferida Hero de maria carey, y hago mi entrada todos aplauden estoy entrando con touya, en la entrada veo a tomoyo y a Shaoran (Se volvió mi mejor amigo y confidente de todos mis secretos al igual que tomoyo, pero ella es mas especial ya que es también mi prima), a papa con una video-grabadora y con su gran sonrisa, también a mi tia Sonomi con lagrimas en los ojos. Y mas adelante mi pandilla. Rika Naoko Takashi y Chiharu.

Shaoran trae una caja con agujeros enla tapa de color morada. La abro y salta un perrito pequines a mis brazos, siento la lagrims caer por mi rostro, corroy abrazo a Shaoran y le susuro un tequiero al oído.

Fin Flash back

Pov normal.

La adolescente, se vistio lo ms rapido que pudo bajo corriendo las escaleras tomo un manzana cojio su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la escuela,Su hermano se había ido a vivir solo para "Independizarse" y su padre se encontraba en una escurcion a las piraides egipcias por su empleo como arqueólogo y volvia dentro de una semana.

Llego agitada y un tanto despeinada a la clase de Quimica, y como siempre retrasada. Paso al aula saludo, se disculpo con el profsor por su llegada tarde y camino hacia su pupitre. Ya mas relajada y despierta, vio que le tiraban una volita de papel, la abrió y era una nota, pero no sabia quien se la había tirado

" _Otra vez tarde?, voy a regalarte un despertador en tu próximo cumpleaños :D , ve a la pagina 34 del cuadernillo y haz los ejercicios 2 y 4, el profesor Hayato los quiere para el final de la hora._

 _ATTE: Shao_ _"_

Su mejor amigo, ahí estaba. Con su letra de doctor que tenia que traducir. _**"Ese Shaoran, pareciera que escribe en egipcio. Okey, Aquí dice algo del cuadernillo, pagina 34 y ejercicios 2 y 4, Listo, Emm e los quiere para e de la hota, no, debe de decir hora, si, para el final de la hora!, yupiii, DECIFRE EL GEROGLIFICO! (**_ __ _ **)"**_ Pensaba Sakura ientras lei la nota de su mejor. Se puso ah hacer los ejercicios, no los entendió mucho pero hizo lo que le salió. Toco la campana y todos salieron afuera.

-Sakura!- Shaoran la llamaba, ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta de salida y el sentado bajo un cerezo- Ven!- Sakura se acerco y se sento junto ah el- Creo que tendre que regalarte un despertador con espansor de sonido en vez de un perro!

-Ja ja que gracioso!- Se rio sakura con mala gana- Para que sepas, fue el perro quien me despertó hoy.

-Mmm pero que animal mas eficiente Jajaja

-Por cierto para que me llamabas?

-Eh, Ah si!- Shaoran se puso medio nervioso- Veras, Sabes que te quiero verdad Saku?- Le preguntoa su amiga mirándola a los ojos lo que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha

-Si, lo se, Que esta pasan…- Shaoran puso el dedo índice en los labios de Sakura a modo de silencio

-Pero no Sabes que TE AMO- aquello ultimo corto el sonido, y sakura quedo en estado de Shock, Ambos quedaron en silencio, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, hast que Shaoran decidió proseguir- Desde comienzo de este año, que eh empesado a notar que me gustas, y que te amo, Sakura- Dijo con infinita ternura.

-Shaoran, yo, también te amo- Dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas, por fin escuchaba lo que deseaba escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que lo vio llorar por primera vez en aquel primer dia de clases, supo que el era especial- La castaña se paro y se lanzo a los brazos del Chino, y lo besó,

-Sakura, Quieres ser mi novia?-

\- Si, si quiero Shao!


	3. Chapter 3

Destinos cruzados

Dias pasados Parte 3

-Sakura, te amo- Le decía cariñosamente Shaoran al oído mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello, estaban sentados en el sofá del apartamento de Shaoran, no habían tenido clases por jornada y La casa de Sakura quedaba a 8 cuadras de la Secundaria, en cambio la de su novio quedaba a solo 2, asi que llamo por teléfono a su padre que se encontraba conversando con touya que se hallaba de visita, el no se opuso y la castaña se quedo con su amor.

-Yo también te amo mi amor- Le dijo la castaña y ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato, hasta que Shaoran se abalanzo sobre ella y la empezó a besar, por el cuello y la cara, hasta que paso la mano por uno de los muslos de la muchacha, Sakura se sorprendió y por nervios empezó a apartarse un poco.

-Sakura, yo, quisiera que pasemos al siguiente nivel- Le dijo Shaoran agitado y sonrojado.

La cara de Sakura ardio de vergüenza- Esta bien si no quieres, esperare, siempre lo hare.- Le dijo su novio acercándose, ssentadose a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla, un gesto que la derretía

-No, esta bien, yo creo que ya es el momento, Solo que usemos pro protección- Decia Sakura cabizbaja roja de la vergüenza de hablar de ese tema con el.

-Eso ya lo se- Shaoran se aserco a ella como un león a su presa, la tomo enre sus brazos y la sento arriba de él. Le empezó a sacar el uniforme empezando por la camisa,la desabrocho lentamente, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo con la suya. Shaoran empezó a sacrle el sosten, una vez que lo hizo tomo delicadamente sus pezones con su boca y empezó a juguetear con ellos, lo que arranco gemidos ahogados de parte de la oji-verde, Shaoran la separo y casi le arranca la falda, junto con su ropa interior inferior,el también se desabrocha el cinturón y se baja los pantalones, juntocon sus calzonsillos, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto, que Sakura toma entre sus manos y comienza a lamer, Shaoran se siente sofocado por tanto placer, que siente que quiere llegar mas a lo profundo, asi que se separa y va al baño toma un sobre con el condon y arranca el sobre con los dientes, dañando al condon que esta dentro SIN NOTARLO, se lo pone y va hacia donde Sakura, la toma de los muslos apretándola contra el sin penetrarla, lo que hace que la muchacha se humedesca cada vez mas, l senir ese miembro sobre su clítoris, Shaoran la lleva a su habitación, la tumba sobre s cama y la penetra, robándole su virginidad, haciéndola sangrar siguen con su experiencia haciendo, al principio, emboscadas lentas y despues la sienta sobre el y van aumentando mas la velocidad y la profundidad hasta que explotan de placer alcanzando ese punto G enloquecedor, y se descarga, se retira el condon al salir de ella, y lo tira a la basura sin notar que se le escapaban una gotas de semen, sin notar que ese condon estaba pinchado.

 _ **6 Semanas Despues..**_

Pov Sakura

Voy tarde a clases, otra vez!, tengo que correr, me siento algo mareada, debe de ser por que no he comido nada, falta poco para las vacaciones, esta es mi ultima semana de clases, y después ah olidarse de la escuela por un LAAARGO TIEMPOOO YUPIIII!, Siento que me vy a desmayar, necesito parar, veo todo nublado, ahora negro, no se que pasa, me caigo…

Pov Normal

Sakura se cae en la ecera y varios peatones se colocan alrededor de ella, llaman a la ambulancia y vienen, en seguida, la llevan al hospital, llaman a su hermano y a su padre y les dicen que la chica esta desmayada aun y que los analicis de su estado van a salir dentro de unas horas, Touya aunque no le agrada mucho la idea, llama a Shaoran

-Mocoso, Sakura se desmayo, no es nada grave haci que no es necesario TU prescencia.

-Voy a ir igual es mi novia

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS

-LO HARE

Ambos cuelgan,Shaoran pide un permiso al director y se va corriendo hacia el hospital, le queda a pocas cuadras de la secundaria,

Al entrar enla habitación ve a u novia sentada en la camillla mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Luego ve a Touya y elencanto se desvanece por completo, luego ve a Fujitaka y se normaliza.

-Que es lo que te paso?- Pregunta el preocupado

-Nada me desmaye, debe de ser por que no eh estado comiendo bien o por no se que,seguro no es nada grav..-

Just en ese momento entra el doctor y pide hablar con los tres hombres, todos salen, dejandoa una preocupada Sakura en la camilla.

-Que pasa doctor, algo malo le sucede a mi niña?- Pregunta asustado Fujitaka.

-Es algo delicado, el estado de salud de su hija es el mejor que eh visto, solo que, se lodire sin mas preámbulos, su hija esta embaraza de 1 mes y semanas

-QUE?- Fujitaka pierde la fuerza y cae de rodillas, Touya lo ayuda a reincorporarse, Shaoran no sabe que hacer se queda tildado mirando el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que Touya lo tira al suelo de una golpiza

-Maldito Mocoso!- Touya sujeta por el cuello a Shaoran y lo eleva a 9 sentimentros del piso- COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DESGRACIADO!

-SEÑORES LA VIOLENCIA NO ES LA MEJOR SOLUCION!- Les reprocha el doctor, pero al ver que el galeno no suelta al adolecsente decide llamar seguridad, en seguida vienen dos oficiales y se ecargan de separar a Touya de Shaoran, pero no fue trabajo fácil por que el galenono dejaba de lanzar golpes en dirección del chino

-Que es lo que sucede ahí afuera?- Grita sakura alarmada por los gritos de las enfermeras que presenciaban el supesto enfrentamiento.

Sakura se queda mirando la puerta esperando una respuesta, la puerta se abre y entra su padre con cara demacrada, se acerca a Sakura y por primera y ultima vez en su vida le da una bofetada

La joven no puede creer todavía lo que estaba pasando, su padre jamás le había levantado la mano, jamás, y ahora había quedado en Shock con una mejilla colorada mirando enlado contrario a su padre,

-¡¿Por qué!?- Le pregunta su padre al borde del llanto, Sakura ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa

-Que es lo que pasa?- Logra articular ella en n sollozo

-Estas, estas embarazada…- Su padre se la queda mirando y ella, y ella no sabe que hacer…

Pov Sakura

Embarazada…

Embarazada…

Por que…

POR QUE…

-Papa yo…- No se que decir, no se que hacer, como pude ser tan idiota- Lo siento…- Una disculpa no vale nada, dios, papa mirame, no te quedes con la cabeza gacha, por favor mirame…

-Sakura, que vas ah hacer?- No lo se, papa, no lo se, porque me haces esa pregunta ahora!?- Lo vas a tener?- Tener, o no, si no, el abor..- O lo vas a Abortar, aun estas a tiempo- Pero que estas diciendo, no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirar a mi padre- Olvidalo, olvida lo que dije, yo, no estaba, no estoy en mis cabales, perdóname, perdóname- Siento los brazos de mi padre rodearme por completo y siento sus lagrimas rodar por mi brazo, yo no puedo llorar, quiero hacerlo pero no puedo, NO PUEDO.

-¿Dónde esta Shaoran?- Donde estas mi vida…

Pov Shaoran.

Estoy muerto, estoy frito, estoy… ACABADO!. Esto debe de ser una jodida broma, como fui tan boludo como para no darme cuenta de que el maldito condón estaba fallado, soy un tonto, un tonto golpeado, Si los guardias no me hubieran sacado a Touya de ensima probablemente ya estaría muerto, igualmente si no me mata hoy me matara otro dia, pero me matara, de eso no hay duda, Dios Sakura, ella debe de estar también asustada, tengo que ir con ella, si, creo que esta debe de ser su puerta..

Pov normal

Shaoran esta apunto de abrir la puerta cuando escucha la voz de Fujitaka

\- Sakura, que vas ah hacer?... Lo vas a tener?... o lo vas a Abortar? Aun estas a tiempo…- Shaoran se queda en Shock al escuchar decir la palabra Aborto, Se gira y sale corriendo del hospital, y se pierde entre la gente que transita la vereda, después de todo el clima seguía siendo hermoso..

1 dia después..

La castaña se levanta con pocas ganas, otro dia de escuela, otro dia…

Pero al bajar a la cocina se encuentra con su hermano, su padre, su NOVIO y a… ¿¡Ieran Li!?

-Buenos… Dias- Saluda algo confundida Sakura y se sienta junto a su novio

-Sakura creo que es alg obvio a que se debe mi presencia aquí- Dijo con un aire de impotencia Su SUEGRA- Quiero que me des una respuesta ahora, lo vas a tener, o lo vas a Abortar?

-Yo, lo quiero tener- Dijo Sakura levantándose de su aciento

-Muy bien, vas a dejar tus estudios? Vas a dejarlo TODO POR ESE BEBE?- Le pregunta Ieran

-Yo…- Sakura no había pensado en eso, se deja caer en el sillón mirando fijamente un punto en la pared

-No sabes lo que lleva ser madre, pero si quieres tener a ese bebe, que también es mi nieto, te propongo un trato, es algo que ya emos hablado con tu padre, y con Shaoran- Sakura fija su vista en su novio buscando respuestas, pero el solo le aparta la mirada- El niño nacera, tu suspenderas tus estudios y lo demas durante el embarazo, cuando nazca yo me lo llevare, a China, Como tu Seguramente sabes, este es el ultimo año de preparatoria de ustedes, y después Shaoran se ira a China, faltan exactamente 9 meses para eso, hacique es justo, Shaoran se llevara el bebe, y yo lo criare, No le faltara nada, vivifra en una mansión llena de lujos y de mas, obvio que no lo veras, no si tu quie…

-Por que hace esto?, pregunta Sakura cabizbaja

-Por que no permitiré que la gente sepa que mi hijo fue padre a los 18, simplemente por eso- Dijo sagazmente Ieran- Aceptas o no aceptas?

-Acepto- Dijo la joven aun con la cabeza baja, Su padre y su hermano, y hasta incluso Shaoran permanecieron callados, nadie se opuso, nadie dijo nada

9 meses después...

-No quiero- Decia Sakura mientras cargaba a un bebe entre sus brazos protectoramente

-Sakura un trato es un trato- Decia Ieran- Dame el niño, vamos, te permiti quedarte en mi casa de campo durante tu embarazo para que nadie supiera nada, ahora despegate de ese bebe o te lo sacare yo misma- Decia enfurecida

-Sakura entregale el niño- Shaoran apareció en la sala, y se acerco hacia Sakura,Esta se quedo viéndolo, se quedo viéndolo ya que el no tenia ermitido visitarla durante su embarazo, asique no lo veía desde hacia 8 meses- Damelo- la voz con aires de imperialism de Shaoran la saco de su transe emocional

-No, no te acerques!- Sakura dio un paso atrás y callo sentada en un sillón, Shaoran aprovecho el momento y le arrebato el niño de los brazos- Shaoran NO!- Groto Sakura, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shaoran ya tenia el niño entre sus brazos y se alejaba con el,- Por favor, lo criare yo misma, no le dir a nadie que tu eres el padre, pero por favor no te lolleves- Decia Sakura Llorando en la entrada, mientras observaba que Shaoran y Ieran se detenían frente a una limosina, Ieran entro pero Shaoran se giro y vio por ultima vez a Sakura a los ojos, Se encontraba hermosa, con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa celeste, y ese pelo que le había crecido, se lo había atado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda, y unos zapatillas grises, y esos labios rosados, juntos con esos brillantes ojos que parecían esmeraldas que lo miraban con suplica- Shaoran, no te lo lleves..

-Lo lamento Sakura, Tratos son tratos, vendrá a buscarte tu padre dentro de un rato, cuidate mucho- Aun que le dolio en el alma entro a la limo y partieron hacia la salida.

-no, NOO, SHAORAN DETEN EL AUTO- Sakura hecho a correr detrás de la limosina mientras gritaba a todo pulmon- DETENTEEE, NO TE LO LLEVES, SHAORAN DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS, DEVUELMELO ES MI HIJO, ES MI HIJO- Shaoran se encontraba en una crisis emocional dentro de la limosina, se había enroscado y negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba, Ieran solo miraba al frente, no decía nada, solo se mantenía mirand por la ventanilla, el bebe se encontraba en brazos de una criada, se había dormido, apenas tenia un mes de vida.- DETEN…- Sakura tropezó con una piedra y se callo de rodillas y luego golpendose la cabeza a causa de la velocidad, se pelo las rodillas manchando un poco con sangre el pantalon, le sangraba la nariz por lo que también mancho la remera, y también con tierra, su pelo se encontraba alborotado, pero de todas formas se incorporo, y se qedo viendo a la limosina que le arrancaba un pedazo de todo su ser. Le arrancaba a su hijo. Se paro emitió a todo pulmon una sola oración que hasta Shaoran escucho y se le helo la sangre al hacerlo- ¡TE ODIO MALDITO DESGRACIADOOOO!.


	4. Chapter 4

Destinos cruzados

Dias Pasados parte 4

 _-Shaoran, por favor devuélvemelo- la castaña se encontraba en una habitación cubierta de espejos, y veía a Shaoran con su hijo en uno de ellos, se acerca y nota que al parecer están dentro del espejo, lo único que siente es la frialdad y dureza de la mirada del hombre que conocía, o que creía conocer._

 _-No seas patética- dijo el ambarino acariciando la cabeza de su hijo- El no te necesita, nunca le hiciste falta, y nunca lo haras. Olvidate de el, ahora es mio,_

-BASTA!- Sakura desperto sobresaltada como todas las noches, empapada en lagrima, no habia otro sueño que le rondara las noches desde hace 2 meses, cuando le quitaron a su hijo, no habia nada que la sacara de su rutina, ni nadie que le sacara una sonrisa...

Sus dias eran iguales: Levantarse y llorar, bañarse y llorar, comer y llorar, dormir una siesta, despertar y llorar, pensar, hacer crecer mas el odio contra Shaoran Li y llorar, Salir a caminar, ir a la casa de Tomoyo y charlar con ella, llegar, bañarse, sentarse en la cama y llorar de nuevo, cenar, dormir y despertarse a media noche llorando. y asi las proximas 24 hs.

Sakura volvio a cerrar los ojos, y desperto desntro de 5 hs. se ducho, lloro un poco, y esta vez decidio separarse de su rutina y salio a correr, al llegar al parque pinguino, mientras corria se distrajo al ver a una madre con su bebe en brazos, acunandolo en uno de los bancos, mientras con su brazo, un hombre le rodeaba los hombros y le sonreia al bebe.

Sakura desbio la mirada un poco empañada hacia adelante, solo para sorprenderse al ver que iba a chocas contra... ¿Yukito?.

La castaña choco contra Ykito derribandolo y callendo sobre el.

-Perdon, en serio, soy una idiota,permiteme ayudarte a levantarte, perdon- La castaña se incorporo rapidamente y ayudo al chico a levantarse, Yue dio un salto hacia atras al ver a la "Nueva Sakura", Delgada, con ojeras, super flaca y con los ojos hinchados y colorados, el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura y eso que se habia hecho una cola alta

-Sakura, estas muy demacrada-Sakura sintio que se le caia unyunque en la cabeza, Yukito siempre tan directo.

-Si, es una rara enfermedad..

-Una enfermedad que duro todo el año pasado y hasta ahora?- Pregunto el sarcastico

-Algo asi, es una enfermedad muy rara...

-Como se llama?

-emm Sindrome de..

-Bebe?- Sakura habrio los ojos grandes como platos y se diola vuelta, pero Yukito fue mas rapido y la agarro del brazo yla oblio a sentarse en uno de los bancos- Sakura, No tienes por que escapar de mi, soy tu amigo, Pinsas que el haberte chocado conmigo hoy fue mera casualidad?, te estadosiguiendo todas las tardes cuando bagas como un zombie hasta la casa de Daudoji, Ella no es la unica preocupada, todos se hacen preguntas, Tus amigas, el chico que siempre esta con ellas, Touya me dijo todo, al igual que tu le dijiste a Tomoyo, Vas a comenzar de nuevo la escuela en una semana, no crees que todos se preguntaran que es lo que te paso?

-Yo, les dire que estuve fuera de la ciudad y que en la otra escuela me fue mal y por eso no pase de año

-Si, muy inteligente, pero y tu apariencia?, es mejor que empieses a mejorarte-

-Ya se, no hace falta que me lo repitas, usare maquillaje,tengo todo arreglado ya dejame en paz!- Sakura se levanto con los ojos llorosos, pero Yukito la sujeto y la sento de nuevo, se acerco a ella y la beso

-Ahora si, si quieres puedes irte

la castaña se levantomuy confundida a causa del beso, lo miro de reojo y se alejo caminando pasivamente por la vereda.

- _ **El acaba de besarme, ¿Por que?-**_ Pensaba la oji verde con la cara roja como una cereza.

- _ **Hasta que no logre sacarte una risa no dejare que te alejes de mi lado-**_ Pensaba Yukito acomodandose los anteojos y parandose de la banca desididamente.

1 Semana despues

5:30 Am

Tomoyo camina hacia la casa de su prima-mejor amiga, por que sabiendo las preguntas que se les hiba a hacer no le quedo de otra que preparar a su primita para que al menos no pareciera un zombie

5:45 Am

El timbre de la casa de los Kinomoto sonaba, Fuitaka algo dormido se sorpendio al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una snriente Tomoyo

-Hola Tomy, pero, que haces tan temprano fuera de la cama y casi a ocho cuadras de tu casa?

-Se que Sakura va a quedarse dormida y no va a tener tiempo de arreglarse, haci que para que cambie su aspecto la voy a preparar para que no le hagan muchas preguntas!

-Pasa, no hagan mucho ruido

-Claro!

5:55 Am

-Sakura, psss, Sakuraaaa- Susurraba Tomoyo al oido de su mejor amiga- Despierta, es tu primer dia de clases!- Al ver que la castaña solo se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo, Tomoyo tuve que tomar medidas drasticas y juntando coraje fue hasta un extremo de la habitacion y corrio en direccion a la cama de Sakura, salto y callo arriba de las nalgas de la Castaña que se desperto sobresaltada y mirand hacia todas partes con los ojos bien abiertos

-Tomoyo!,- le reprocho Sakura

-Es mi nombre!- Respondio la otra luciendo una radiante sonrisa- Vamos mujer, arriba, ya amanecio, vas a dejar de verte como una no viviente y vas a reacer tu vida este año, has entendido?- Le dijo la pelinegra cn tono militar y parandose frente a una sorprendida Sakura

La esmeralda solo asintio y se preparo para acatar ordenes

-Lo primero en la lista es el baño, asi que despegate de ese colchon y ve al baño, vamos!

6:10 Am

-Lo sgundo en la lista es el cambio de ropa, estas en la preparatoria haci que nada de uniformes, Jeans azules profundos, zapatillas de lona blancas, y remera suelta color rosa palido,- hablaba tomyo mientras iba clocando una a una las prendas de ropa en los brazos de Sakura.

6:20 Am

-Lo segundo es la base de maquillaje, Rimel,lapiz labial, delineador, correrctor de ojeras y mucho rubor para esas mejillas sin vida, lamento desirte esto pero asesinaste a tu cutis!- LE grito Tomoyo horrorisada al examinar bien el rostro de Sakura

7:00 Am

-Despues de arduo trabajo, yo Tomoyo Daudoji eh finalizado mi trabajo- Decia Tomoyo haciendo subir su ego por las nubes- Chan chan!- Sakura pudo pareciar su nuva imagen y no podia creer lo veian sus ojos, estaba como nueva!, no habia ojeras, y sus mejillas lucian una linda tonada rosa.

Tmoyo habia peinado su cabello y dejandolo brillande y sedoso con sus ondas naturales como de costumbre.

-Tomoyo, eres una profesional!, te adoro!- Dijo la castaña muy contenta y levantandose fue a abrazar a su mejor amiga, ambas se quedaron unos minutos abrazandose en sielencio- Gracias- Susurro Sakura conteniendo las lagrimas cosa que Tomoyo noto.

-Hey, haria cualquier cosa por ti, eres muy importante, ahora- Dijo separandola y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la oji-verde- Quiero que vayas y actues como si nada hubiese pasado, eres fuerte e inteligente, si preguntan que paso con tu relacion con ese, ese mediocre, diles que el se fue y listo, okey?

Sakura solo asintio y ambas bajaron a desayunar y luego Tomoyo dejo a Sakura en la preparatoria y ella se fue a su trabajo como modista novata en una tienda del centro.

Por suerte para Sakura nadie pregunto sobre Li, y todos se tragaron el cuento de que a ella le habia ido mal en la otra escuela de Tokio. Sus amigos ya no estaban en la escuela, pero igual se juntaba con los de su grado en el receso.

Por las tardes aceptaba ir a caminar con Yukito, por el sendero que bordeaba el rio, en el que jugaban carreras y reian sin parar, el le estaba cambiando la vida, y ella no se daba cuenta.

9 meses despues...

Hong Kong, China, Mansion Li

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDO XIANG, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI- Varias personas, con niños rodeaban la larga mesa llena de banquetes, mientras cantaban y festejaban el primer cumpleaños del bebe de llamativos ojitos esmeraldas y pelo color chocolate, que estaba a upa de un ambarino que aparentaba ser su hermano, ante las camaras de los paparazzi y por supuesto de la prensa, pero que en casa, lejos de cualquier flash, jugaba y reia con el pequeño, que pocas veces hacia salir de su boca sin dientes la palabr A, que iba dirigida especialmente a Shaoran. El pequeño Xiang se habia convertido en la debilidad de sus tias, que no dejaban de mimarlo y de andar trayendolo a upa, pasiandolo por los jardines de la mansion.

Y por supuesto en el regalon de su abuela Ieran Li, quien no dejaba de colmarlo de juguetes y ropa, y articulos para su cnsumo y cuidado.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas se habia convertido en el centro del universo para su padre.

Que algunas veces se quedaba perdido en esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que tenia el niño

mirandolos con nostalgia, recordando a su adorada Sakura.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, provocando un sobresalto en el pequeño bebe, que miro a Shaoran.

-Sopla las velas pequeño Xiang- Le dijo su tia Shiefa que tenia la camara lista para capturar cualquier cosa que hisiera el bebe.

El pequeñito hizo un intento pero lo unico que salio fue baba de su pequeña boca, por lo que Shaoran lanzo un suspiro que apago la velita.

-Hora de abrir los obsequios!- Decia emocionada Fei mei- Me lo prestas Xiaolang?

-Ten, pero no lo cargosees mucho- Le advirtio el ambarino, y fue a mirar un poco por el balcon, como acostumbraba cada tarde

 _ **-"que estaras haciendo ahora mi flor de cerezo..., espero que algun dia perdones el dolor que te cause"-**_ Pensaba Shaoran con un dejo de tristeza.

-Espero que no estes por llorar, Y- Sintio unas manos tocandole los hombros y se giro lentamente para ver de quien diablos se trataba- Hola Shao :)

Eriol estaba ahi con su particular sonrisa y el solo estaba ahi parado mirandolo sorprendido, la ultima vez que habia visto a su mejor amigo fue a los 18 años, ahora el tenia veinte.

-Eriol?- Fue lo unicoque atino a decir

-Ehh,no me has visto por casi 2 años y lo unico que me dices es, Eriol?, dame un abrazo maldito loco!- Eriol lo abrazo y Shaoran correspondio estrujandolo haciendole sonar los huesos

-Eriol que bueno que estes aqui, hermano!

-No te orines de la emocion- Dijo Eriol apartandolo un poco

-Shaoran, lamento interrumpir su charla de "Machos", pero Xiang te estaba buscando y esta medio inquieto, haci que, toma- Fei Mei le entrego al pequeño Xiang quien estiro sus manitas en direccion a Shaoran

\- PAPAPAPA- balbuceaba el bebe

-Papa?- Dijo eriol incredulo, mirando a esos conocidos ojos esmeraldas, recordandole tanto a... ¿Sakura?- O no.. o no no no- Decia eriol agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos y dejandose caer en un sillon

-Ya se lo que te imaginas, y si, es mio- Decia Shaoran sentandose al lado de Eriol y apoyando al bebe sobre su pecho

-Dime lo que paso ahora.

-Resumido?

-Y Si!- Dijo el de lentes como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

-Fue un accidente,Sakura, se embarazo, mi madre no lo acepto, al mes de nacer Xiang, antes de que los periodistas y la prensa se interponiera, Mi madre le arrebato el niño a Sakura, Yo acepte eso, y dijo a todos que Xiang era su hijo y por lo tanto, mi hermano. El fin :) !

-...- Eriol estaba estupefacto, entonces, despues de todo, Tomoyo tenia razon.

 _Flash back 7 meses atras_

 _-Tommy, por favor, Shaoran seria imposible de hacer algo asi!- Decia insolito Eriol, mirando seriamente a Tomoyo. Esa tarde se habian reunido para verse, ya que habian empesado a salir hacia ya dos meses, y de pronto, Tomoyo le comento la situacion de Sakura, y el Niveo intranquilo comenzo a dudar de lo que decia su novia, desatando una pelea._

 _-Creeme, y si no lo haces, que Sakura te diga lo que esta sufriendo a causa de ese mal naci..._

 _-NO TE OLVIDES QUE ES MI AMIGO!- Le interrumpio Eriol molesto- y no lo creo capaz de hacer semejante estupidez, Quiza su madre le obligo_

 _-Pero el tenia la decision, el ya es grande, y no es el titere de su madre, Por favor!- Le gritaba tomoyo siguiendolo hasta el balcon de el departamento de Eriol_

 _-Sigo sin creerte- Dijo de brazos cruzados mirando el sol que se estaba escondiendo_

 _-Es la verdad, me creas o no, sigue siendo la verdad- Dijo la amatista conundejo de triztesa al saber que su novio no le creia, le dolia la desconfianza que el le transmitia en ese momento- En serio vas a creer que lo que te digo es una mentira?- Dijo Tomoyo secamente y conteniendo las lagrimas que pujaban por salir_

 _-Si, Conozco a Shaoran desde los 7 años, y se que el no es capaz de hacer algo asi_

 _-Pues entonces no eres la persona que crei que eres.._

 _-Como digas "Daudoji"_

 _-Con que esas tenemos..- Tomoyo se dio media vuelta, agarro su volsoy antes de cruzar la puerta de salida dijo sin darse vuelta- Dalemis saludos a Li- y cerro la puerta suavemente, y Eriol sabia por dentro que jamas la volveria a ver_

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Eriol seguia alli, con las manos en su cabeza,

 _ **"Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que pedirle perdon. O dios, tan necio fui ese dia, perdi a mi rayo de luz por una tonteria, tengo que remediar las cosas con ella, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, si es que ya no hay mas remedio"-**_ Pensaba el niveo

-Eriol estas bien?- Pregunto Shaoran algo preocupado

-Si, si, no me pasa nada- Dijo recupendo su postura y acomodandose en el sillon- Haci que, ¿Padre soltero no?

-Si, jaja, es algo dificil, pero lo abarco, aparte no estoy con el casi nunca, solo en las tardes, cuando llego de la empresa.

-Mucho trabajo, por suerte, ya estoy aqui!

-Va a trabajar conmigo?- Decia incredulo el chino

-Yes, nice!- Dijo Eriol recupendo sus animos

-Es es fantastico, ahora no me aburrire tanto

-Ya lo creo


	5. Chapter 5

**Destinos Cruzados: Capitulo 5**

 **Fiesta y desencuentro**

 _ **5 años despues**_

 **China-Hong Kong**

Toda la familia Li se encontraba reunida en la oficina de Ieran Li, a exepsion de Shiefa que se quedo en el cuarto de Xiang, jugando con el, y vigilando que no hiciera alguna travesura, de las tantas que habia hecho. Con solo 6 años de edad habia roto 3 harrones de porselana fina con su honda, excusandose que queria practirar su punteria. tambien habia roto una ventana con cristaleria antigua con su pelota de soccer. y su ultima y mas grande travesura habia sido pintar con sus acuarelas el vestido de boda de su abuela Ieran, por suerte lograron quitar toda la pintura de la tela de seda y modal BLANCA, para colmo de males.

-Para que nos reunio aqui madre?- Pregunto Shaoran un tanto alterado por la seriedad y ansiedad que reinaba en esa habitacion.

-Creo que es algo obvio, ya tienes 25 años casi 26. y ahi que hablar de un tema delicado, como ya sabras hay sierta tradicion en la familia que debe de cumplirse- Dijo Ieran con voz calmada pero que se escucho por tda la habitacion, hasta los mas ancianos oyeron- Tu compromiso.

-Creo que eso ya lo eh dejado claro, madre, no pienso casarme por ahora- dijo Shaoran secamente y mirando fijo a los ojos de su madre

Varias voces se escucharon detras del ambarino, sobre todo de sus tios, y sus abuelos

-Silencio!- ordeno Ieran parandose de su asiento detras del escritorio- Solo te estoy diciendo, Shaoran, lo que va a pasar. No te estoy preguntando

Y una vez mas, Ieran Li estaba manejando a su hijo como si fuera un titere.

-Meiling- Llamo Ieran mirando a su hijo

Meiling Li ingreso a la habitacion con aires de princesa, habia pasado toda su secundaria en la real academia de arte para ricos y millonarios, como ella, y su ego estaba llegando a Marte.

En Tomoeda no duro mucho. al descubrir que su primo estaba enamorado de Sakura, penso que lo mejor era irse de alli.

-Debe de ser una jodida pesadilla- Escupio Shaoran evitando tener contacto visual con su "Prima"

-Meiling y Shaoran, Son una pareja perfecta- Reflexiono uno de los ansianos mas sabios, el padre de Hien Li, el difunto padre de Shaoran, y com se lo consideraba muy sagrado, su palabra era respetada, haci que sin mas preambulos, no se hablo mas y esos dos quedaron comprometidos.

El primero en salir de la habitacion fue Shaoran, que se perdio en los jardines, en donde pateo, maldijo y putio a todo ser viviente, no dejo estatua sin quebrar. hasta que se canso y se tiro en el cesped. Su vida, segun el, se estaba llendo por el retrete justo en ese mismo momento.

Al otro dia...

-Quedese quieto joven- Le impuso el modista que estaba tratando que el cabello de Shaoran lusca menos reboltoso en la fiesta de compromiso que era dentro de 1 hora- Vamos a tener que cortarlo..

-NO NO NO- Dijo Shaoran espantado- Mejor dejemoslo haci no mas

-Jajaja- Se escucho una risita al otro lado de la puerta, Xiang, admirando la escena con sus ojitos esmeraldas llenos de diversion, estaba acostado tan entretenido que no vio a Wei que se acercaba junto con Meiling, Wei tampoco reparo en la presencia del pequeño Xiang, ya que llevava una olla llena de cocolate derretido para la fuente de chocolate, y eso le tapaba la vista, pero cuando se quizo dar cuenta, se tropezo con las piernitas del niño y arrojo la olla de chocolate directo a la cabeza de Meiling

-AHHHHHHHHHHH- Grito meiling irritada arrojando la olla lejos de ella, y mirando con odio desenmascarado al pequeño Xiang, que tambien quedo cubiert de chocolate

-Genial!- Celebro el pequeño que se lamia las manos y hasia caso omiso al odio con el que lo miraba Meiling

-Dame esto- Con un movimiento rapido Meiling le arrebato la honda a Xiang y la quebro y la tiro al suelo

El niño se quedo mirando la honda partida en dos tildado, esa honda se la habia hecho su padre. Era el primer y unico regalo que su padre le habia hecho con sus propias manos

-QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?- Shaoran salio luuciendo su pelo mas alborotado que de costumbre- Woooww, de lujo!- Dijo Shaoran contemplando el pasillo que quedo cubierto de chocolate- Xiang, que tienes?- Se preocupo el ambarino mirando a su hijo que estaba en shock con sus ojos esmeraldas bien abiertos

Xiang tomo la honda antes de que la viera Shaoran y rapidamente se paroy se alejo corriendo por el pasillo hasta que se perdio en la puerta que conducia al jardin

-Que le paso Wei?- Wei que no habia visto cuando la señorita meiling le rompio la honda, no supo dar explicacion, haci que se alejo con la olla, Shaoran miro a Meiling fijo

-Que?, Yo no hize nada- Dijo despreocupada yse alejo caminando hacia su habitacion, debia tomar un baño y arreglarse

Entro a su habitacion y se tomo un baño sacando todo el chocolate

Se puso el vestido, era rosa palido, largo pero con un corte en la pierna y pedreria en la parte del corse. con una cinta blanca en la cintura. y zapatos con taco aguja rosa bebe. el pelo se lo arreglo el mismo dodista de Shaoran, le hizo un trenza cosida ladeada, con flores pequeñas encrustadas a lo largo de la trenza que le llegaba al ombligo. sinmas palabras habia quedado hermosa

- _ **Con que vestido casi blanco no?-**_ pensaba el pequeño Xiang que se encontraba husmiando detras de la ventana sonriendo maliciosamente, Meiling se las iba a pagar, muy caro.

 _ **EN LA FIESTA...**_

Pov Shaoran

-Xiaolang!- Meiling me abraza, mas bien, me estruja, odiocuando hace esto, de pensar en compartir mi vida con alguien a quien ni siquiera soporto por menos de 4 minutos me sofoca.

-alejate un poco- Le susurro molesto, mirarla a los ojos me da escalofrios, tienen un tinte rojo muy fuerte esta noche, pero ahora los estoy viendo con enfado hacia mi, logro que se vaya, por fin.

Se que algo le hizo a Xiang, hoy a la tarde con el chocolate, para que saliera corriendo molesto y algo triste, voy ah hablar con el

-Disculpen, con permiso- Estos con sus camaras, me van a dejar ciego, como los odio, pero es su trabajo

Xiang esta muy cambiado hoy, esta sentado sodeado de mis hermanas. esta muy quieto y callado, ese esmoquin le queda muy bien, pero noto que esta incomodo, no esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de ropa.

-Xiang- Mejor me arrodillo a su lado para que me vea a los ojos

-Pa, digo, hermano- Pobre de mi niño,ya no sabe como llamarme

-Ey ey ey, cambia esa cara, me puedes decirpor que corriste hoy a la tarde, con el chocolate, se ve que estabas molesto- el solo me agacha la cabeza, tiene esos gestos tan parecidos a..

Sakura..

-Yo, solo les fui a avisar a Lilu y a Sil que el chocolate estaba en el pasillo, digo, que el chocolate estaba desparramado en el piso del pasillo- las mucamas, umm, no me resulta muy convincente lo que me dijo, pero, por esta noche lo voy a dejar tranquilo, le revuelvo un poco el cabello y me levanto, es hora de anunciar que yo, me comprometo con la odiosa de Meiling Li, y despues a cortar el pastel, por cierto, el paste es otro asco mas, por empesar es muy alto, 6 pisos, es demasiado, no me imagino como sera el de mi boda, segundo el sabor no me gusta, lo hizieron de vizcochuelo de limos con crema de arandanos y yo odio los arandanos, aparte el pastel quedo violeta, y no pega para nada, no se con quien nicn que tiene que cnvinar el pastel, pero tengo ganas de quejarme, :).

POV Xiang

Hasta hora soy el unico de esta familia que tiene ojos verdes,

todas mis tias tienen ojos de diferentes tonos marrones, la unica que tiene ojos raros haci como los mios es esa chica odiosa llamada Meiling, cada vez que la miro me da calosfrios, o no se como es que se dice, algo de frios era.

no se hasta cuando tengo que fingir que mi papa es mi hermano, me confundo, ya varias veces le eh llamado papá en publico y cada vez que lo hago la abuela Ieran me reta y me castiga, papá solo me dice que le tengo que obedecer a el y a nadie mas, pero la abuela Ieran me da miedo. Mucho miedo, no se por que, pero me da miedo.

A todos mis compañeros de la escuela les van a buscar sus padres, mas sus madres.

Yo no tengo, pero se que esta en algun lado

La abuela una vez me dijo que mi mamá estaba muerta, y mi papá la escucho y discutieron feo, yo corri hacia el jardin como hago siempre que las cosas andan mal, pueden que me tachen de loco, pero alli hablo con mi mamá, se que ella esta lejos, pero de alguna forma tiene que poder escucharme.

Lo unico qe tengo en mente esta noche es el pastel, no es para comermelo, si no para tirarselo en sima a Meiling.

Va a pagar por romper la honda que mi papa me regalo en mi cumpleaños, fue el primer y unico regalo que me ha echo el con sus propias manos, los demas, son todos comprados. Por lo que esa honda tiene un valor muy importante para mi. La eh intentado reparar. con cinta adhesiva, con tela, pero lada funciona, creo que una vez que la madera se rompre ya no sirve mas.

Todos aplauden, se ve que el discurso de la abuela Ieran termino, es la hora de la venganza.

el pastel es inmenso, mejor voy del otro lado donde no hay mucha gente, ya que todos quieren ver como Meiling corta el pastel.

Apoya el cuchillo y lo unde

yo apoyo las manos sobre el segundo piso del pastel

empujo

empujo mas,

Meiling grita

el pastel cae,

me escondo debajo de una de las mesas.

Los paparazzi rodean a Meiling, esta toda violeta por la crema del pastel, pobre vestido,

veo que alguien se acerca, debe de ser mujer, trae vestido, se agacha.

-Hola abuela Ieran

Estoy frito.

Pov Shaoran

-AHHHHH- Oigo que alguien grita, me doy vuelta, y veo que el pastel se cae en sima de alguien.

Me hacerco mas y ahi estaba, toda violeta a causa de la crema de arandano esta meiling, hace un esfuerzo por pararse y cae de vuelta, los paparazzi la rodean y le sacan miles de fotos, a estos tipos jamas se les acaba la memoria o el rollo de la camara..

Mi madre donde estara metida.

esta agachada sacando a alguien debajo de la mesa,

Saco a Xiang.

y se lo lleva, desaparecen por la puerta que da a los pasillos.

los sigo,

hasta que desaparecen una vez mas en la puerta de la oficina de mi madre.

Pov normal

Shaoran llega hasta la puerta y la abre, su hijo esta sentado en una de las sillas, la chimenea esta prendida.

-Que paso madre, por que trajiste a Xiang hasta aqui- Pregunta el ambarino preocupado sentandose a la par de su hijo y nota que tiene los ojos brillosos y se soba una de las muñecas

-El es el causante de que se cayera el pastel, el lo enpujo para que caera en sima de Meiling.

-Eso es cierto Xiang- Le pregunta Shaoran al niño mirandolo a los ojos

-Si papá- Dice el niño apenado bajando la cabeza-Pero lo hize por que Meiling rompio la onda que tu me hiciste- dijo levantando la cabeza de nuevo con lagrimas rodando por su mejilla.

-Eso no es motivo suficiente, arruinaste la fiesta de tu padre, solo por una honda, ya has echo suficientes desastres por el momento- Dijo severamente Ieran- Te mereces un castigo por todo esto.

-Madre, dejalo tranquilo, es solo un niño- Le desafio Shaoran

-Hay algo que te queria enseñar- Ieran dejo unos papeles de inscripción a un instituto para niños de clase alta, en Tokio. El instituto "Pierse".

-NO, no vas a mandar a mi hijo lejos de mi,me arrebataste a Sakura, no me lo vas a quitar a el tambien- Le dijo Shaoran abrazando a Xiang ymirandola con odio puro

-No es una pregunta- Le dijo nuevamente a Shaoran, Fria y pasivamente

-¿Quien es Sakura papá?- Pregunto Xiang deseoso de saber de quien se trataba

-Luego hablaremos de eso campeon- Le dijo dandole un beso en la frente

-Ya mande la aceptacion, Xiang se ira mañana por la noche, has escuchado?

-Si.

Shaoran salio de la habitacion con Xian a caballito y se fueron a la habitacion de Shaoran,

-Bien sientate- Le dijo a su hijo

-Vas a decirme quien es Sakura papá?

-No es nadie importante, era solo alguien de Tomoeda un pueblo de Japon, a quien tu abuela le hizo mucho daño.

-Esta bien- El niño fue a su habitacion regreso con su pijama puesto.- Puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro.

-PApi, tu no permitiras que la abuela me lleve lejos de ti verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Pero el sabia que no hiba a cumplir con esa promesa.

 _ **ESA MISMA NOCHE EN TOKIO**_

Sakura se encontraba en el penhause mirando por la gran ventana que le daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad de noche, podia ver la torre tan hermosa, estaban a solo 5 cuadras de ella, y se veia ahi nomas. cuando sintio unos brazos atraparla por completo y alguien le besaba el cuello.

-Yukito- Dijo ella entre risas

Yukito y ella se habian casado hace 2 años atras,

y vivian en un lujoso penhause.

El ganaba mucho como director de un prestigioso instituto, y ella trabajaba con Tomoyo como modista, tenian su propia marca y varias sucursales en Japon, China, , Paris e Inglaterra

-Quieres venir a la cama conmigo?- Le propuso descaradamente Yukito

-Mmmm dejame pensar

-Se acabo el tiempo- Yukito la also y se la llevo como un costal sobre sus hombros, la tumbo y le quito la ropa rapidamente, Sakura hizootr tanto con la de el, y la poseyo alli nomas, al principio lentamente, pero luego la sostuvo en sima de el y aumentaron la velocidad, terminaron cansados entrelazados, y alli se durmieron.

 _-Sakura, Sakuraa- un niño de ojos esmeraldas la llamaba- Mamaaa_

 _Corria por un parque, el parque pinguino._

 _Hasta que se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo_

 _-Te quiero mami- Le dijo_

pipipipipipipipipipipipipipipipi

Sakura reitero, se levanto y asumio que habia sido un sueño, solo un buen sueño.

hacia ya como un año que habia dejado de tener pesadillas.

ahora solo tenia sueños lindos, solo soñaba con que su hijo le decia que la queria y ella le podia abrazar.

Palpo la cama pero no encontro a nadie, se ve que Yukito habia salido muy temprano, por que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana.

se levanto y encontro una nota en el refrigerador.

 **Hermosa, tuve que irme mas temprano**

 **van a traer a un niño nuevo, de China**

 **y tengo que cordinar todo y hacer el**

 **papeleo con la transferencia y todo lo**

 **demás. Te amo, que tengas un lindo**

 **dia. Besos**

 **Yukito.**

Sakura sonrio, y vio que le habia dejado el cafe y un plato lleno de pasteles de chocolate.

Sakura desayuno y se dirijio a la cochera del edificio y condujo en su descapotable hasta la sucursal que tenian en tokio, un edificio de ocho pisos, con ventanales en la cara que da a la calle

Tenian que preparar a sus modelos, ese iba a ser un dia agotador

Al llegara a la entrada vio que habia un auto gris ultimo modelo, parecido al de ella pero con techo y con otra forma en las luces

entro y le pregunto a Aimi la secretaria si Tomoyo estaba en el estudio

-La señora Nell's esta con alguien en estos momentos en su oficina, dijo que no pasara nadie, pero si era usted no habia problema

-Ah, listo, gracias Aimi

Sakura se encamino hacia la oficina de tomoyo que quedaba en el octavo piso, el ultimo, justo enfrente de la de ella.

-Tomoyo, permiso, tenemos que empezar con las modelos de la linea de otoño, estaba pensando en unos jeans grises intercalados o de mezclilla- Sakura ingreso sin percatarse del que estaba sentado en la silla, y que Tomoyo estaba al borde del llanto hasta que despego la vista de su tablet.

Y ahi estaba, Tomoyo con lagrimas rodandole por la mejilla, y Eriol Hirawisagua con sus lentes, su blancura impresionable, cuerpo de atleta, su cabello con su corte de siempre, y ese color negro con destellos azules. sin mencionar su mal gusto para vestir, nunca supo escojer bien los trajes, pantalon blanco y camisa negra? quien era? Al Pacino?

-Que le hiciste maldito desgraciado- Sakura puso su tablet sobre el escritorio y fue a abrazar a Tomoyo

-Yo tambien estoy contento de verte Sakura- Dijo sarcastico Eriol

-Sabes que tienes prohibido llamarme por mi nombre- Le dijo enfadada la castaña-Vete de aqui por tu cuenta o llamo a los guardias.

-Solo vine a disculparme- Le dijo el Niveo- Perdon por molestarla señora de Nell´s. y a ti como hay que llamarte?- le dijo a sakura.

-Eso no te incumbe- Le corto ella

-Adios- Eriol se paro tomo su chaqueta y se encamino a la puerta pero antes de irse le dijo algo a Sakura que le arruinaria el dia, el estaba herido y en ese momento no media sus palabras- ex señora de Li, tu hijo esta re grande, tiene tus ojos.

-GUARDIAAS- Grito Sakura a todo pulmon

Se llevaron a Eriol hasta la salida donde le prohibieron la entrada de nuevo al edificio.

-Tomoyo me quieres explicar que hacia ese tipo aqui?

-Vino y me dijo que lo disculpara y que aun me amaba..

-Disculparlo de que?

-El no me creia que Li te habia echo ESO, y eso fue por lo que terminamos, aun me ama, pero cuando le dije que estaba felizmente casada con Jean Nell's dijo que era una cualquiera, empezo a mensionar los momentos me vivimos juntos, todo lo hicimos y lo que deberiamos haber hecho- Tomoyo siguio llorando y se resfrego los ojos con la manga de su polera - Despues me dijo que el tambien se habia casado y que su esposa estaba esperando un hijo de el- Tomoyo lloraba mas y mas- Pero a mi no me importa, lo unico que me mlesta es que alla venido hasta aqui solo a refregarme en la cara que se caso y que va a tener un hijo. eso es lo que me molesta

-Es un estupido enfermo, ven vamos, te levantara el animo trabajar en los preparativos para el desfile.

-Tienes toda la razon Saku.

 _ **10 pm, en el Aereopuerto de Hong Kong.**_

-NOO, SUELTAMEEE- Gritaba Xiang mientras intentaba zafarse de Feimei que lo tenia agarrado por el abdomen

-Xiang, quedate quieto y comportate- Ieran Li aparecio detras de Feimei y Xiang, y este ultimo parecio averce paralizado, y acato las ordenes de su abuela- Asi me gusta.

-Donde esta mi papá?- Pregunto el niño bajito, solamente para que su abuela lo escuchara

-¿Cuantas veces te eh repetido de que no lo llames haci en publico?- Le regaño Ieran.

Xiang sintio que algo dentro de el cambiaba y juntando valor le hizo frente a su abuela, y la miro desafiante con sus ojitos esmeraldas cargados de enojo.

-¿En donde esta mi papá, Ieran?- Dijo un poco mas alto, provocando que todos los chismosos del aereopuerto se giraran hacia en donde estaban ellos.

-Xiang Li, como tu abuela, te ordeno, te prohibo que le digas haci a tu padre, en publico- Le dijo Ieran tirandole una oreja, lo que provoco que el niño solo se enfurezca mas.

Xiang no sabia lo que era el valor hasta que se giro y mirando a los grupos de gente que transitaban por el aereopuerto grito:

-OIGAN, HAN VISTO A MI PAPÁ, XIAOLANG LI, EL GRAN JEFE DE LA EMPRESA MAS GRANDE DE HONG-KONG?,LO HAN VISTO?- Ieran se quedo petrificada hay, solo podia ver a la gente, como murmuraba, y señalaban al pequeño.

-Xiang, aqui estoy- Shaoran aparecio de entre medio de la multitud y fue directo a agarrar a su hijo en brazos.

-PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 279 CON DESTINO A TOKIO, LES INFORMAMOS QUE EL AVION LLEGARA EN MENOS DE 3 MINUTOS, POR FAVOR REPORTARSE EN LA PUERTA DE ABORDAJE, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

-Bueno campeon..- Shaoran estaba a punto de decir un chiste, pero noto que el niño que tenia en brazos, su pequeño hijo, miraba hacia abajo con sierta tristeza y desepcion.

-Prometiste que ella nunca nos separaria- Xiang se solto de su garre y cayo alpiso perfectamente de pie.

-Xiang, yo solo...

-LO PROMETISTE- le grito levantando la cabeza y mirandolo fijamente entre medio de las lagrimas que le salian a borbotones

Para Shaoran fue como si el tiempo se ubriese detenido, y de pronto hubriese visto el rostro de sakura reflejado en el de su hijo.

-Xiang, escuchame- Le pidio Shaoran a su hijo cuando recobro el sentido

-Me mentiste- Dijo el niño agachando de nuevo la cabeza- Te odio- Le dijo antes de encaminarse a la puerta de abordaje. de la mano de Feimei, quien lo hiba a dejar al instituto firmaba los papeles, compraba algunas cosas y se volvia a China.

-Vamos Xiaolang- Ieran que hasta el momento habia permanecido callada y serena solo se fue a la salida y entro a la limosina, Shaoran hizo lo mismo y ninguno de los dos hablo nada en el trayecto a la mansion.

 **Hola Sslove!, gracias por mensionarme lo de los errores!, fue de gran ayuda, tambien te agradesco por leer! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destinos Cruzados**

 _ **(Pensamientos#**_ -dialogo-)

 **Capitulo 6: Ojos Esmeralda**

 **POR LA MAÑANA EN TOKIO...**

Pov Sakura

No se que hora es, anoche me acoste muy tarde.

Tengo que llevar los diseños de los vestidos a la agencia.

No me puedo levantar, Yukito me tiene agarrada de la cintura.

Me voy a fijar la hora en mi celular. Diablos!, El brillo del celular me deja un poco ciega.

Tomoyo va a matarme...

SON LAS 10:30 DE LA MAÑANA.

-Yukito- No puedo safarme de su agarre. me retuerso entre sus brazos.- YA SUELTAME- Estoy irritada. no soporto quedarme dormida y menos sabiendo que tengo que hacer cosas importantes! empiezo a darle golpes en el brazo.

-Sakuraa, quedate quieta, todavia es temprano, tengo que ir al instituto a las 11:00 am- Logro que me suelte, solo me mira un poco enfadado, se da vuelta y sigue durmiendo. No lo culpo, con los tramites y arreglos que tuvo que hacer por la instalacion del niño nuevo en Pierse, anoche se acosto aun mas tarde que yo.

Aveces creo que trabaja mucho.

Me preocupa,

Le doy un beso en la nuca y me pongo lo primero que me encuentro,

un jean y una musculosa blanca. No se donde carajo deje mis zapatos. Tampoco tengo tiempo para buscar, me pongo unas zapatillas de lona negra a cordones blancos.

la mañana esta calurosa.

no pienso llevar abrigo.

No tengo tiempo para peinarme. YA QUE!, me ago una cola de caballo y me llevo el peine en la cartera.

El folio con los diseños lo tengo en la mano, salgo disparada a mi auto

Odio el trafico. Para mi pesar es viernes!, y todos andan como locos. DEBI PONER EL DESPERTADOR A TODO LO QUE DA!

When you´re gone, the pice..

Mi celular. hummm numero desconocido

-Hola

- _Sakura?-_

-Ella habla.

- _soy Touya-_ Touya?, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en mi boda. con su esposa Kaho que estaba embarazada, de 8 meses.

-Touya!, por fin te decides a llamar...

-Sakura, por favor, sabes que mi trabajo es sumamente atareado, si Kaho no viviera conmigo estoy seguro que a ella tampoco la llamaria.

-Aja, como sea- No es por ser hincha, pero, el trabajo de un congresista no es tan dificil. a parte vive en Washington, . esta muy lejos, una llamada cada un año no le hace daño a nadie- Y que te ah hecho acordarte de tu tan lejana hermana?- Es raro, en estos dos años ni siquiera un mensaje de texto y de golpe me esta llamando.

Y ESTE MALDITO TRAFICO NO SESA!.

toco la bocina irritada.

- _Voy de viaje a Tokio, Kaho quiere visitar a sus padres y yo de paso quiero ver unos asuntos relacionados a la finca de mi suegro_ \- Haci que por eso llama, si no, ni siquiera se hubiese acordado de mi, ni siquiera se com se llama mi sobrino, ni lo conozco, jamas lo vi en ninguna foto.

Tengo unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-Que bien- Lo unico que atino a decir

- _Se que no te he llamado.._

 _-_ No importa, hay miles de asuntos mas importantes en tu vida.

- _Sakura.._

Corte, no puedo soportar su patetica disculpa, me dejo olvidada, en estos dos años podria haberme estado muriendo, pero el jamas se hubriese preocupado en llamar para ver si todo estaba bien, a Papa tampoco lo ah llamado. El tampoco conoce a su nieto.

Pero no es algo que deba quitarme el sueño, ya soy grande,tengo mis propios problemas.

y uno es este maldito trafico!

-APURENSE!- toco la bosina como 10 veces, hasta que llego a una esquina, doblo, voy a tomar un atajo, por el Instituto donde trabaja Yukito,

Un niño se me cruza,

Freno en seco, Maldicion.

-SAKURA!- Naoko, me mira algo sorprendida, con sus lentes algo desacomodados

Naoko Yanahisawa se convirtio en la secretaria de Yukito, es una exelente persona y se ah convertido en una gran amiga, la voy a invitar un dia de estos a tomas un café- Sakura!, ayudame por favor- Me ve algo alterada y señala al niño que me quedo viendo con esos ojos,

esos ojos Esmeraldas, grandes, abiertos, asustados, mirandome sorprendido.

-Ayudame a atraparlo- apenas nos ve las intenciones sale corriendo disparado, intento alcanzarlo, estos tacones me estan matando, se pierde en una esquina, naoko llega al lado mio en un segundo.

-Como,- El aire me esta faltando, respiro ondo, voy a tener que ponerme en estado.- Como se escapo?

-estaba por entregarle a tu esposo el fax que mandaron de Hong-Kong, cuando salio disparando de una de las habitaciones. Yukito estaba con el. Se torcio el tobillo muy feo cuando doblo al intertar alcanzarlo. y por eso no pudo seguir, haci que lo segui yo, mis zapatos no tienen tacos haci que pude alcanzarlo hasta aqui- Wooow, si que debe tener mucha fuerza en las piernas el pequeño niño para que no lo hayan alcanzado en toda la institucion.

-Okey, Voy ah ver si no puedo alcanzarlo con el auto. no debe de haber ido muy lejos- Se que debo llevarlos diseños,pero los llevare a la tarde. es mas o menos lo mismo. creo.

Conduzco y doblo en la esquina donde doblo en niño, la calle esta un poco destartalada, por lo que voy esquivando baches.

Ahi esta!, va corriendo y entra en un callejon.

me estaciono un poco antes para qu no note mi presencia.

esta sentado en un cajon de madera.

esta llorando.

Sin querer piso una botella tratandode asercarme

Me mira.

Ya no tengo qu esconderme.

-No voy ah hacerte nada- Logro que siga sentado, acerco otro cajon y me siento a su lado

-Vas a llevarme de nuevo, Verdad?- Sus ojos me probocan una extraña sensacion, una sensacion calida. Son iguales a los mios. Brillan con un dejo de tristeza

-Bueno, hay personas que estan preocupadas por ti. Que dirian tus padres si llegaran a buscarte y no te encontraran- Me mira aun mas triste- Estarian muy preocupados..

-No es sierto, mi padre me envio aqui por que no me quiere!- su voz suena dolida y una lagrima se le escapa, pero se la limpia rapido- Y mi madre, ella, no existe.- Me mira un poco angustiado.

-No sabes si todo lo que dices es sierto Tu padre debe de querer lo mejor para ti. Por eso te manda a un colegio tan caro y bueno, Te ama, y tu madre tambien lo hace, por mas que no la veas, ella debe de querete mucho.

-Tienes razon- Dice en un debil susurro.

-Ahora, debes de prometerme algo.- Ya lo tengo. es un agradable niño.

-Que cosa?- Pregunta mirandome deceoso de saber mas.

-Que jamas volveras a escaparte de alli.

-Lo prometo.

Le hago señas para que me acompañe hasta el auto

-Ven, entra.- Me mira algo desconfiado, pero sube.

Vamos cayados todo el camino. hasta que lo dejo en la entrada

-Gracias..

-SAKURA!- Yukito llega a mi lado algo dificultado por su tobillo, cojea, me da risa.- Lograste alcanzarlo.

-Solo esta un poco confundido, me prometio que no se volveria a escapar- Le susurro al oido, y despues le doy un beso en la mejilla- Voy a casa, quieres que vallamos juntos?

-No, ve tranquila, recien son las 12:00, saqlgo a las 13:00- Me mira como disculpandose, solo le asiento con la cabeza y sigo manejando. Bueno, voy a comer en algun restaurant de por aqui.

aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos Esmeralda.

Pov Xiang

Odio a mi padre, odio a mi abuela, odio a todo el mundo.

me dejaron aqui abandonado. Por que soy inutil.

No me importa lo que diga esa señora de ojos esmeraldas.

Ni siquiera pude escaparme de aqui.

Extraño a mi papá. En sima me asignaron la litera arriba de un chico dioso y obstinado, se llama Benjiro Takumii,

Mejor me acuesto. subir es dificil.

-Donde esta tu habitacion, hijo- La voz de una mujer. mejor me hago el dormido.

-Aqui esta, el es mi compañero Li Xiang, uy, esta dormido- jajaja que ingenuo. Benjiro, Baka.

-Bueno, aqui esta el numero del abuelo, por si necesitas algo, nos vemos el finde semana- Miro de reojo. ella, lo esta abrazando. Es comun. ya que ella debe de ser... Su mamá.

No se por que, pero siento un nudo en la garganta.

-Te voy a extrañar mamá- Escucho un ruido de beso. con que esas son las despedidas con amor. Mi tia solo me revolvio el cabello y me saludo con la mano desde la ventanilla del taxi.

Capaz esta feliz de haberse librado de mi. Quizas todos estaban felices de haberse librado de mi. Capaz, nadie me quiere.

El ruido de la puerta cerrandse me sobresalta.

Benjiro y su madre deben de haberse ido.

Me pregunto si mi vida hubriese sido diferente si mi madre hubiese estado conmigo.

Quisiera abrazarla.

una lagrima se me resvala, luego otra, mas y mas gruesas.

No debo llorar, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser debil.

Pero quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi papá. No me gusta estar solo en un lugar desconocido.

La boda de mi papá va a sr este fin de semana. pero obvio, no voy a ir. La abuela Ieran no va a dejarme estar para arruinarla, aun que no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

Si mi papá se casa, entonces, va a tener un nuevo hijo. Y yo solo voy ah ser un estorbo.

Va a odiarme.

Me va a dejar olvidado aqui para siempre.

Mis sollozos son incontrolables.

cada vez mas fuertes, no puedo evitarlo

-YA BASTA!- susurro fuerte, mientras me tapo con la sabana.

tengo sueño. solo espero no soñar con nada. Por que cada vez que sierro los ojos, se me viene a la mente como seria mi madre. Si tendria mis mismos ojos Esmeraldas.

Pov, Normal.

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN HONG KONG

Shaoran Li caminaba algo inpasiente por los pasillos de la mansion.

-SHAORAN!- Meiling lo asalto y casi lo tira al piso.

-YA BAJATE- le grito molesto, luego siguio andando como si ella no estuviera presente.

-Sigues enojado por lo de TU HIJO?- Le dijo Meiling irritada- No creas que no me doy cuenta. Pero eso es lo mejor.

-Para quien mierda es mejor?, PARA MI?- Shaoran se le acerco y la miro con odio- PARA IERAN?, O ACASO PARA TI?- se dio vuelta y siguio su camino hasta salir a los jardines, seguido de una rabiosa Meiling

-Para todos, el solo iria a interferir en nuestra union!, por que al estar el, el recuerdo de esa mujersuela sigue presente- Shaoran se giro colerico y acercandose a Meiling la abofeteo. -Nunca, NUNCA, TE VUELVAS A REFERIR A SAKURA DE ESA FORMA! jamas te amare, solamente me une a ti este estupido compromiso - dijo Shaoran despareciendo por la misma puerta en que salio.

-Esa, no es forma de tratar a tu futura esposa- Ieran que habia presenciado toda la escena desde su balcon, esperaba a su hijo detras de la puerta con una mirada de desaprobacion, pero esa mirada ya no causaba el mismo efecto en Shaoran.

-Desde cuando una dama tan DISTINGUIDA Y RESPETADA como usted madre, se dedica a husmiar en lo ageno?, le recuerdo que si quiere poner ejemplo esta no es la mejor forma, con permiso.

Shaoran se fue a paso agigantado hasta su habitacion, donde se encerro con llave.

-Maldicion, solo faltan 2 semanas, y sere condenado a mi peor pesadilla- susurro Shaoran por lo bajo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama

Instintivamente agarró su celular y marco el numero de Eriol. no lo veia desde la navidad del año pasado.

- _hola-_ La vos de su amigo sonó del otro lado de linea

-Hola Eriol, aca Shao- Dijo con tono animado

- _Xiaolang!?-_ dijo con pesimo acento chino, burlandose y lanzando una carcajada.

-jaja, el mismo, cuando vas a venir, acaso tu mujer ya te ato de pies y manos?- Dijo el ambarino conteniendo la risa

- _Jaja-_ Se rio eriol de mala gana- _Voy a ir para tu boda, que?, pensaste que no me habia enterado?, Tu madre se encargo de enviar invitaciones a todos sus conocidos, los de meilin, bueno, a TODA CHINA-_ Exagero el Niveo

-Si, no se si no me voy a escapar del altar.

- _Eriol, ven un minuto, te buscan-_ La voz de una mujer se oyo algo inaudible para elchino, pero muy oible para el Ingles- _Despues te llamo, adios Xiaooo-_ Le dijo un tanto gay.

Shaoran corto con una sonrisa en los labios,

le gustaba hablar con eriol, el siempre le subia los animos,

 **eh aqui un nuevo capitulo, me costo un poco, pero salio, si dios y el internet quieren la proxima semana se estrena el capitulo 7!.**

 **besos: Jenni 3**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destinos Cruzados**

( _sueños._ _ **pensamientos -**_ dialogos- desarrollo de la historia)

Capitulo 7: Lo siento..

TOKIO, CASA DE TOMOYO.

La amatista se allaba plasidamente recostada en el sofa leyendo, aprovechando que no habia tanto trabajo. No tenia ganas de ir. El se llevo sus animos.

- _ **Esto es ridiculo, ya han pasado mas de 6 años-**_ Sin pensarlo se paro arrojo el libro que tenia en la mano y este pego contra la pared, enarco las cejas y volvio a sentarse- _**No tiene sentido, el ya no es parte de mi vida, no puedo sentir que lo extraño-**_ Tomoyo siguio pensando en lo que realmente sentia cuando un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente

Flash Back

Los dos niveos se encontraban paseando por las calles de Tomoeda, cuando el de pronto se puso enfrente de ella y la abrazo

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida

-Nada, esos tipos de la esquina te estan mirando- Dijo Eriol algo molesto, Tomoyo no pudo contener la risa, lanzo una carcajada, miro a los tipos y uno de ellos le guiño el ojo.

-Te amo Eriol, asi que no te preocupes, no te cambiaria por nadie- Le dijo muy tiernamente y acto seguido lo beso.

Luego ambos retomaron su camino tomados de la mano.

Fin del Flash back

Tomoyo no puedo contener las lagrimas.

- _ **Yo ya no soy nadie para el-**_ Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos seguida de otra- _**El ya tiene a quien amar, y yo también-**_ Una tercera lagrima se escapo de esos ojos amatistas cansados de tanto llorar, en silencio, como hacia desde que lo volvio ah ver.

Se recosto en el comodo sofa y se quedo dormida.

-Tomoyo, ya llegue- Paul Nell's, el esposo de Tomoyo llego a casa unos minuts despues de que nuestra amatista se duermiera, colgo su saco y se puso las pantuflas. Recordand que Esa mañana la empleada habia encerado el piso.

Llego hasta el living y se paro contemplando a su esposa dormida en el sofá.

Se acomodo el pelo rubio casi blanco para atras y con una sonrisa corrio hasta la habitacion de los dos y regreso con una manta. Se acerco a Tomoyo y la cubrio delicadamente, como si de una flor se tratase.

Antes de irse a bañar contemplo la blancura impresionante de su piel a la luz de la luna que daba justo en la ventana, alumbrando el rostro de Tomoyo. y noto que una lagrima rodaba lentamente por su mejilla.

Apreto sus puños, como hacia cada noche al escuchar algun sollozo de Tomoyo mientras ella dormia.

El no era tonto, y la noche que su esposa llego algo melancolica y de mal humor, supo que algo no estaba bien, por lo que decidio investigar. y supo por medio de Aimi, la secretaria de la agencia, que Eriol Hirawisawa habia ido a visitar a Tomoyo, y que habian tenido un cruze con Sakura.

El no sabia quien era ese tal Hirawisawa, y menos que relacion tenia con su esposa, pero lo averiguaria muy pronto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PENHOUSE DE LOS TUKISHIRO.

-Sakura, puedo preguntarte algo?- Sakura y Yuki, como lo llamaba ella, se encontraban acostados en el dormitorio, ella estaba leyendo y el por su parte recien habia llegado del baño.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunto sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-No crees que es tiempo de formar nuestra propia familia?- Dijo Yukito mirandola seductoramente

-Yukito- Dijo ella cerrando su libro y dejandolo aun costado de la cama, mirandolo seriamente- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal- Empezo ella tratando de ser lo mas delicada posibl en dar su respuesta- Pero, yo creo que no es el momento, aun no estoy preparada, creo yo que..

-Aun piensas en ese bebé sierto?- Dijo el bajando la mirada cn un deje de enfado y tristeza

-Yukito- Susurro ella mirandolo sin saber que responder, hasta que bajo la mirada- No es eso..

-¿Entonces que es?- Dijo el desesperado sentandose al borde de la cama en frente de Sakura, mirandola con el ceño fruncido

-Yo..., no lo sé, solo es que no puedo imaginarme ser madre de nuevo, es un tema dificil y lo sabes- Le dijo ella levantando la voz algo molesta

-No sería tan dificil si te enfocaras en mi, en tu relacion conmigo, y dejaras de un lado el recuerdo de Li- Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida e indignada

-El ya no interfiere en mi vida!- Le grito poniendose de pie, Yukito la imito hasta quedar enfrentado

-Por favor Sakura, acaso no te quieres dar cuenta que el recuerdo de ese estupido sigue aun en tu vida- Le dijo el golpeando el aire y dandose vuelta, caminando hacia la sala de estar sguido de una muy enfadad Sakura

-El nunca, NUNCA ah interferido en nuestra vida juntos y lo sa...

-No, NO DIGAS QUE LO SE, por que desgraciadamente no puedo leer tu mente, como se que cuando me besas no piensas en el- Solto Yukito acomodandose los lentes girandose hacia Sakura, acercandose lentamente- Como demonios se que cuando hacemos el amor no estas pensando en el?- Le dijo con los ojos brillantes, brillando de tristeza y furia contenida

-QUIERES PARAR DE DECIR INCOHERENCIAS!, YUKITO POR FAVOR!- dijo Sakura dandose la vuelta enfadada con el, consigo misma, sintiendo como las lagrimas se le empezaban a formar en los ojos- Tanto te afecta mi pasado que no puedes mirar claramente en el presente- Susurro para si misma, para luego correr y encerrarse en la pieza, donde se tiro en la cama estrujando la almohada, maldiciendo por lo bajo y llorando de dolor.

Yukito solamente se quedo alli parado, luego se puso sus zapatos, y cojio su chaqueta. Salio azotando la puerta y no volvio ah aparecer hasta el dia siguiente.

Todo este pleito habia comenzado por sus preguntas, pero solamente por qu el habia descubierto algo que amenazaba su vida al lado de su bella flor de cerezo, algo que tenia que ver con el pequeño recien llegado al instituto. Algo que habia descubierto esa misma mañana.

Flash Back

Yukito Tukishiro se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, esperando la llegada del papeleo correspondiente a la informacion de los alumnos nuevos.

-Permiso- Naoko Yanahisawa aparecio en la puerta, caminando hacia el escritorio del director meneando seductoramente las caderas, que se contorneaban por la falda de lycra negra que traia esa mañana. sus zapatos sin tacon sonaban contra las valdosas ceramicas blancas de la oficina. Las paredes verde manzana con una linea marron de madera le daban una tonalidad fresca a su piel. Obvio todo esto no era invisible para Yukit que trataba de no mirarla mas alla de ser su secretaria.

-Has traido todo el papeleo?- Le pregunto tratando de lo tener contacto visual con su receptora

-Si, aqui estan todos, me retiro, que tenga un buen dia director Tukishiro- Le dijo pegando la vuelta de donde vino con aires seductores.

Yukito reviso, firmo, e investigo sobre sus 7 recien llegados alumnos, pero al llegar al septimo, noto que este joven le parecia muy familiar, ojos esmeraldas y cabello clor chocolate,

Xiang Li, el apellido Li resono en su mento provocando un escalofrio en su espald

- _ **Esto no es posible-**_ Se repitio una y otra y otra vez, deseando estar equivocado, pero cuando llego al punto de la oja en la que decia "Nombre del padre, encargado o tutor", quizo que la tierra desapareciera, al lleer el nombre que estaba perfectamente escrito sobre la raya punteada- _**Shaoran Li, esto no puede estar pasando, si este niño es el hijode ese mal nacido-**_ Dijo mirando de nuevo la fotrografia del pequeño, y reconociendo esos famosos ojos esmeraldas- _**y tiene este color de ojos, los ojos de Sakura, este, este,-**_ Pensaba sintiendo como se le acababa el aire- _**es el bebé de Sakura.**_

Yukito sin perdes mas tiempo se paro de su escritorio y corrio a la oficina de naoko pegada a la suya.

-Naoko- Dijo casi sin aire- Donde esta el jovensito Xiang Li- pregunto al borde del desmayo, sintiendose de pronto algo desorientado

-Esta en el dormitoria 8 en el ala B, Director, se encuentra bien?, esta algo palido- Le dijo Nako, lo ultimo con un todo de preocupacion

-Si estoy perfectamente, siga con lo que estaba haciendo, perdon por interrumpirla tan bruscamente- Dijo Yukito mostrando su mejor sonrisa y despareciendo de la oficina antes de que Naoko pudiera desir algo.

Crrio como si la vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar hasta el dormitorio ocho en el ala B.

Entro y descubrio a Xiang acomodando sus cosas, lo miro de arriba a abajo y descubrio que este se parecia mucho a su esposa. salvo por elcolor de cabello, diria que era una copia de Sakura en version mini masculina.

-Tu eres Li Xiang?- Pregunto obviamente sabiendo la respuesta

-Si, soy yo, usted debe de ser el director Tukishiro, mucho gusto- Se presento formal y educadamente como su padre le habia enseñado.

-Puedo peguntarte algo?- Dijo sin perder el tiempo

El niño solo asintio mirandolo precavidamente.

-Quien es tu madre?- Le pregunto observando como algo en la mirada del niño de aflojaba,

-Ella, bueno, jamas conoci a mi madre- Eso ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, lo que le hizo dar cuenta a Yukito que ese niño era el hijo que le habian arrebatado a Sakura hace como mas de 6 años atras

-Pero debes de haberla visto en alguna fotografia, algo- Le dijo desesperado, buscando otra respuesta que no sea la que el tanto temia- Tienes que haberla visto!

-No, jamas la vi!, dejeme tranquilo!- Le grit el niño al borde de las lagrimas saliendo del lugar, seguido de Yukito. corrieron hasta llegar a la esquina de las oficinas donde yukito al intentar doblar donde venia se torcio gravemente el tobillo,

-Maldicion- Farfullo, Naoko salio de su oficina movida por su curiosidad- Naoko!, atrapa a ese niño- Le dijo señalando a Xiang que retrocedia, y volvia a correr esta vez seguido de Naoko.

- _ **No permitire que Sakura se entere de su existencia, eso arruinara mi vida con ella-**_ penso apretando los puños.

 **Holaaa**

 **eh aqui un nuevo episodio!**

 **sslove: Si, Shaoran en mi historia es un titere manejad por Ieran, pero ya vamos ah ver como va cortando los hilos. Sakura sigue despistada como siempre. Pero ya le vamos ah aumentar un poco su atencion!.**

 **Kendrix astrix: Me encanta que te halla encantando :D, el reencuentro de los castaños va a tardar unos capitulo, pero va ah ser algo muy, estravagante por asi decir. Primero tengo que hacer algunos desarrollos en la vida de los personajes secundarios, como Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, pero tranquila, ya va a salir el cappitulo donde esos dos se encuentran de nuevo :)**

 **Majoo1Abraham: Gracias por leer mi historia, y por dejar tan buen comentario, si si, Ieran va a sufrir, pero todo a su tiempo, Shaoran es al que vamos a torturar primero, por sinico. ñajajaj.**

 **Cyna: Yo llore mientras escribia todos los capitulo, tambien reia. cosas de escritora.**

 **Tdos vana tener su castigo, y muy merecido, nos leemos en la proxima bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

 **Capitulo 8: De bodas, desfiles y picnics.**

(- _ **pensamientos-**_ -Dialogo- Desarrollo de la historia)

1 SEMANA DESPUES EN HONG-KONG CHINA.

-Joven Xiaolang, por favor. quedese quieto!- Renegaba el mismo estilista que habia arreglado a Shaoran en su fiesta de compromiso- Insisto, no quiere cortarse el cabe...

-NOOO- Dijo Shaoran Espantado.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos el cabello de Shaoran se encontraba brillante peinado hacia atras,

Se paro y se observo en el espejo de pie que habia en su habitacion.

- _ **parece que voy a un funeral-**_ Miro su imajen reflejada, traje negro, zapatos negros lustrados y la camisa blanca debajo del saco negro. con una rosa roja en el bolsillo de pecho del saco, como adorno- _ **Voy a MI funeral-**_ Intento darse animos, diciendose internamente que quiza Meiling no seria tan insoportable y no se pegaria a el como una garrapata despues de que se casen.

Sin embargo una gota aparecio en su cabeza al recordar que eso era total y rotundamente imposible.

-Pss, Xiao- Eriol asomo su rostro con su sonrisa inquebrantable. por el marco de la puerta.

-Eriol!, Cuando llegaste?- Dijo Shaoran abrazando a su mejor amigo

Salio fuera de la habitacion y vio que su amigo no venia solo.

Frente a el se encontraba la esposa de Eriol, Kazumii Hirawisawa. Piel aun mas blanca que Eriol. Ojos Grises perleados y pelo negro azabache, mas negro que la noche, enrulado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenia unas caderas anchas, abdomen afinado y unos pechos muy exuberantes, en pocas palabras era toda una hermosura.

-Kazumii!, que gusto volver a verte!- Dijo Shaoran emocionado tomando la mano de la muchacha, plantando un beso en ella.

-El gusto es mio Xiaolang- Dijo tratando de pronunciar bien su nombre en un chino no tan desarrollado.

-Vengan, pasen a la habitacion, falta un rato para la hora de la ceremonia en la iglesia, recien en media hora tengo que ir hasta alla- Shaoran los condujo por la habitacion hasta el amplio balcon que tenia esta. Donde se sentaron los tres al rededor de una mesa metalica redonda pintada de color nude- Y bien, ¿Como van las cosas en Londres?

-Muy bien. A decir verdad, la empresa esta facturando mejor que nunca- Eriol lo decia como si fuera la cosa mas importante de su vida. El era el superior a cargo de las empresas Li situadas en toda Inglaterra. habia agencias en Londres, Grenwich, Liverpool y otras ciudades grandes del Reino Unido.

-Me alegra oirte desir eso!- Dijo Shaoran muy emocionado.

Asi continuaroncon charlas sobre negocios mientras Kazumii se unia a la charla de a poco, riendose de vez en vez por las pavadas que decia su esposo o Shaoran.

-Tambien hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte, digo, que tenemos que desirte- Dijo Eriol, ampliando su sonrisa y mirando cariñosamente a su esposa.- Vamos a tener un bebe. Kazumii esta de 4 semanas.

Shaoran que hasta ahora no se habia dado cuenta del abdomen inchado de Kazumii se paro y felicito a su amigo con un gran abrazo.

y a Kazumii por supuesto que sonreia con mucha alegria.

Pero esa alegria se esfumo cuando Ieran entro a la sala con un aura maligna y a la vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Shaoran ya es hora de ir a la Iglesia- Dijo con voz emocionada- Eriol, Kazumii- Ieran hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de la sala.

Shaoran lanzo un resoplido, y miro por ultima vez a lo alto del cielo.

Eriol noto como se sentia su amigo, y sabia que en la unica persona que estaba pensando cuando miraba hacide concentrado era en Sakura.

Le hizo señas a Kazumii que valla saliendo y subiendose al auto para quedarse a solas con su amigo, y contarle la verdad hacerca de la vida de Sakura, una verdad que le iba a doler mucho a nuestro castaño.

-Xiaolang, Ella no va a volver- Empezo apoyandose en la varandilla del balcon al lado de su amigo.

El castaño lo quedo viendo como si su amigo fuera la mismisima muerte.

-Como sabes eso?- Le pregunto con enfado.

-Te acuerdas del viaje que iba ah hacer a Tokio?- Cntinuo el niveo esquivando la mirada ambarina que lo intranquilizaba en ese momento- Bueno, ademas de asegurarme que las cosas iban bien en nuestras centrales alli. Tambien fui a buscar a alguien- Dijo Eriol Recordando su conversacion con Tomoyo y lo mucho que le habia dolido enterarse de que ella estaba casada.

-A quien fuiste a buscar Eriol?- El castaño estaba irritado, y algo nervioso.

-A Tomoyo, pero ella, esta casada- Dijo Eriol por fin, con una mueca de nostalgia- Tenia curiosidad de saber ademas, de Sakura- Eriol respiro profundamente poniendole una mano en el hombro a shaoran- Cuando llegue a sus oficinas en una puerta decia Tomoyo Nell's, y en la otra, en la otra decia- Shaoran lo miro petrificado y eriol solo lo miro con compasión- Sakura Tukishiro.

Shaoran aparto la mirada y apreto los puños, pero la final se derrumbo y solto un sollozo, Eriol lo abrazo, Pero solo un instante ya que el castaño adopto una mueca de fastidio, y sin decir nada se encamino hacia la puerta de salida de la habitacion. seguido del niveo.

Subio al auto y continuo en su estado exanime durante el trayecto a la iglesia...

Pov Shaoran.

Esta casada...

Debi de haberlo imaginado.

una mujer como ella.

Jamas, ella jamas se podria haber mantenido sola durante mas de 6 años.

Tukishiro...

Yukito...

Pense que ese tipo era otra persona.

No lo culpo.

Se enamoro y ella, me olvido asi sin mas, y se dejo abrazar y besar por otro hombre.

Ahora debe de estar con el.

Abrazandolo, haciendo el amor con ese estupido.

Maldita zorra.

y yo llendo a mi propia tumba. a tan solo 2 cuadras de mi muerte.

La odio.

Eriol me esta mirando. Le estoy agradecido, por probocarme este dolor.

¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendo?

Ella se merece sufrir.

La odio con toda mi alma.

El auto se frena. Doy un ultimo suspiro de libertad.

Al bajarme del auto siento como las piernas me flaquean, me falta el aire, quiero irme, pero en vez de eso estoy subiendo las escaleras que me conducen hacia el infierno. Entro en la iglesia por la parte trasera, Eriol esta a mi lado,

-No estes mal, No debi contartelo- Esta realmente avergonzado, no se de que. Me abrio los ojos. Lo unico que espero es que Sakura, o la señora Tukishiro, no se encuentre con Xiang en Tokio, es una ciudad grande, no tengo nada que temer.

Eriol me esta mirando de nuevo, mi silencio se ve que lo perturba y lo hace sentir mas culpable.

-Ey- Le codeo y le regalo una sonrisa con las pocas ganas que me quedan- Estoy bien, solo fue el impacto en sumomento por la noticia. Me hace sentir de alguna forma, mas mejor.

Veo al sacerdote que nos hace señas para que subamos al altar, Voy primero. La iglesia esta llena de gente, hasta camarografos. por todos lados.

En la primera fila observo a mi padre, se recogio el pelo, Esta con un vestido Aul obscuro que le hace mas blanca. Mis hermanas. Todas en distintos tonos de rosa, salmon, rojo, nude,naranja claro. y los padres de Meiling, mis tios, con mis primos.

Todo esto es tan bizarro.

Me caso con mi prima. Es una porqueria.

La musica suena y la mujer de mis pesadillas entra con aires majestuosos. Tiene el pelo recogido, una diadema con el velo puesto, un vestido de ensueño, como el vestido que usan las princesas, esponjados y con el corset vien ajustado. Esta preciosa. Pero decearia que una persona con ojos esmeraldas y pelo color miel estuviera en este momento y lugar, portando ese vestido.

Se coloca junto a mi.

-Estas hermosa- Le digo, tengo que, como minimo,intentar enamorarme o encariñarme cn ella, para hacer esto menos tedioso.

Me mira sonrojada. Se nota bajo el velo.

-Gra-gracias- Me susurra,se nota que esta nerviosa. Pero feliz.

El cura hace el sermon mas largo del mundo. de el sistema solar, de la galaxia.

Pero al fin llega a las palabras crusiales.

-Xiaolang Li, acepta como esposa a Meiling Li, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- Quisiera morir al primer dia de casados. Miro a mi madre, se que la muy arpia esta esperando esto con ansias. Podria correr como un cobarde y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Ya no hay marcha atras.

Lo que mas agradezco es que mi preciosos niño no este aqui, para ver como su padre, una vez mas, es manejado como un titere.

-Si, acepto- Digo con algo de entuciasmo finjido.

-Y usted Meiling Li, acepta como esposo a Xiaolang Li, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto- Nos ponemos los anillos.

Le levanto el velo. y la beso.

Noto un leve cosquilleo, luego el beso se torna un poco mas empalagosoy me separo de ella, salimos corriendo de la mano de la iglesia.

Mi prima si que es una loca.

Nos subimos a la limusina. seguidos de varios coches.

La luna de miel va ah ser en un crusero.

No hay fiesta de recepsion. No quiero hacerla.

Es lo unico de mi fatidica boda que decidi yo.

-Xiolang, yo- Meiling esta mas roja que un tomate.

-Te pasa algo- Trato de sonar preocupado, en parte es verdad y en parte me importa un comino,

-Solo es que no te vi muy animado- Dijo mirandome algo decepsionada, no necesito esa mirada, no la necesito a ella.

-Sabes que esto paso sin mi concentimiento. Sabes lo que siento.- Le digo recordandole la tarde en que la abofetie. Solo me lanzo una sonrisa triste y miro en silencio por la ventana todo el trayecto hacia el puerto, donde nos esperaba el crucero.

La ayude a bajar del auto, los paparazzi nos rodearon apenas pizamos el suelo del puerto.

A gatas pudimos escapar, al estar arriba del crucero nos depedimos con la mano de los familiares y amigos. que nos kraban desde abajo, entre ellos pude distinguir a Eriol.

-NO TE AHOGUES!- me grito el muy pillo.

-VOLVERE POR TI DESDE MI LETARDO!- Le grite, Meiling solo me miraba un poco extrañada.

Los otones nos ayudaron con las valijas.

al entrar en nuestro camerino, el mas grande, especial para la luna de miel.

Ya esta anochesiendo.

Es mejor ponerme ropa comoda.

Un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca.

me gustan los mocacines marrones que ando trayendo puestos.

Son comodos.

-Xiaolang- Miro hacia la puerta del baño y ahi esta Meiling.

Se me corta la respiracion.

Esta vestida con un pantalon blanco y una camisa celeste cielo.

Igual que, ella.

Esa tarde.

La ultima tarde que la vi. La misma tarde en que le arrebate a nuestro hijo.

No se que me pasa.

Voy hacia ella y la abrazo. La beso.

Luego la acuesto en la cama y empiezo a desvestirla.

Solo pienso en esos ojos esmeraldas.

Ella me empieza a desvestir tambien.

Me abalanzo sobre ella y le hago el amor.

Entre besos y gemidos estaciados de ella.

Los puedo confundir con los de mi bella flor de cerezo.

Me entra un cansancio terrible, y solo veo oscuridad.

 _-Shaoran!- Sakura, esta ahi, parada en la puerta de la mansion Li._

 _-Sakura- alcanzo a decir sin respiracion. Noto que estoy cargando algo. Es un bebé. Es Xiang._

 _-Shaoran por favor damelo. Nadie sabra que eres su padre. POR FAVOR- Sakura se arrodilla y baja la cabeza. lagrimas caen al suelo._

 _Siento que alguien me jala del brazo. Meiling me mira algo enojada. y entro al auto como si nada._

 _-Sakura solo se queda ahi, pero se para y me mira, la miro, desde la ventanilla._

 _Aun que parezca imposible oigo lo que susurra. El auto arranca_

 _-No puedo seguir asi- Antes de salir de la mansion oigo el sonido de un disparo._

 _Se me congela la sangre._

 _Siento como me falta el aire._

 _Sakura, no, SAKURA._

-NOOOO- Me despierto sudado. Meiling durme al lado mio.

Esta de dia.

Recuerdo lo que hize anoche.

Quiero pegarme un tiro.

Me resigno a seguir pensando formas de matarme y me acuesto de nuevo.

Me espera un MUY largo dia .

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO EN T&S MODAS.

Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban planeando las entradas de las modelos y el orden de cada una. para la linea de Otoño invierno que ya estava por empezar, Toda la semana se habian concentrado en esa importante fecha.

Solo le quedaban un dia.

Sakura habia estado muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

La relacion con Yukito desde aquella noche que pelearon no habia sido muy buena. Solo convivian juntos en la noche, pero practicamente ella apenas lo veia. Al despertar. Ya que Yukito llegaba siempre tarde. y ella se iba temprano antes de que el despertara, y si era posible se la pasaba todo el dia en T&S. Para evitar que Yukito sacara de nuevo el tema que los habia llebado a ese colapso.

Tomoyo por su parte solo trataba de sonreir cuando su esposo andaba serca. Esquivaba cada pregunta que el le hacia acerca de su esto de animo.

La semana que viene se quedaria sola, ya que su Esposo tendria que viajar a Paris. Su ciudad de nacimiento para resolver unos problemas con el negocio de su padre (Tenian una empresa automotris). Ya que las agencias que tenia en Japon no tenian problemas, habia decidido irse por toda una semana a Paris.

Le habia ofresido irse con el, pero ella decidio quedarse, por si surgia un inconveniente en T&S.

Tomoyo noto que su mejor amiga se encontraba algo melancolica, Estaba al tanto de el problema con Yukito. Haci que decidio distraerla un poco. Tenia una sorpresa para la castaña y ya estaba lista.

-Sakura, quieres acompañarme al deposito del piso 5?- La castaña solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y ambas tomaron el elevador.

-Saku. Te acuerdas aquella vez que modelamos por primera vez?- Le pregunto la amatista con tono divertido.

Sakura adquirio un brillo de alegria en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Me acuerdo muy bien. Fue cuando inauguramos esta agencia...

-No, Veo que no te acuerdas, por eso eh estado preparando un regalo para ti.- Las dos llegaron a su destino y caminaron hacia el deposito.

Al entrar Sakura se quedo alli parada. Las cortinas estaban corridas. habia dos acientos frente a un Proyector.

Tomoyo le indico que se sentaran.

De pronto empezo a correr un video.

La amatista se sento junto a su amiga y ambas miraban el video.

el titulo decia "Pequeñas modelos"

Ahi estaban una Sakura y una Tomoyo de 7 años.

Sakura estaba vestida como Cenisienta y Tomoyo de Blanca Nieves.

Ambas desfilaban con tacones que les quedaban grandes.

Se oia risas, y aplausos de la que parecia Sonomi con Nadeshiko. Ese video lo habian filmado un año antes de la muerte de la madre de Sakura.

Sakura sonreia desde su asiento, una lagrima se le escapo seguida otras, Miro a Tomoyo y noto que esta tambien estaba llorando.

-Es her hermoso- Susurro Sakura en medio de los sollozos mientras abrazaba a su prima- Gracias Tomy.

-De nada- Amabas se separaron y se miraron sonriendo mientras se secaban las lagrimas.

Amabas rieron y luego bajaron de nuevo al segundo piso.

Donde se entretuvieron nuevamente con el desfile, pero con nuevos animos.

POR LA TARDE EN LONDRES, INGLATERRA.

Los esposos Hirawisawa se encontraban acostados mirando la television en la cama.

Recien llegaban de China. Estaba exaustos.

Kazumii estaba que se dormia.

-Ey- Le dijo Eriol- Dormilona- Le besó la frente con ternura como hacia cada noche en esos 3 años de casados

-jajaa, Te amo Eriol- Le dijo en ingles- Estoy aliviada de ya no tener que estar adivinando lo que dicen las personas, mi chino no es muy desarrollado.

-Pues, ahora ya no hay nesidad de hacerlo, para mi tambien es ansador estar hablando en chino.

-Pero a ti te sale mas bien, no se vale- Kazumii hizo un puchero que sabia que era la debilidad de Eriol

El la beso apasionadamente.

-No se si usted señora Hirawisawa quiera ir de picnic- Kazumii lo miro divertida, el dia estaba muy lindo, no hacia ni mucho frio ni mucho calor.

-Pues me parece perfecto, Señor Hirawisawa- Kazumii salio de la cama. a su armario.

Eriol solo se puso un buso gris, zapatillas y una remera color verde agua.

Kazumii salio del baño vestida con un jean suelto, color rosa claro, y una camisa blanca. y zapatillas.

-Woowww- Dijo eriol mirandola de forma sexy

-Vamos, hay que preparar la canasta- Ambos se fueron hacia la cosina donde prepararon sandwiches, que acomodaron en una canasta junto con agua y un mantel.

-Bueno, vamos llendo- Salieron de mansion Hirawisawa en el porche de Kazumii y fueron a un lago en las afueras de Londres.

Una vez instalados se recostaron en la hierba mirando el cielo, intentando encontrar formas en las nubes.

-No encuentro nada- Dijo eriol finjiendo enojo.

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Kazumii divertida.

-Somos un par de aburridos- Eriol se giro con una sonrisa y Kazumii hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento ah Eriol se le borro la sonrisa.

Creyo ver en los ojos amatistas que tanto lo habian enloquesido.

Aparto la mirada algo confundido.

-Te sucede algo querido?- Le pregunto Kazumii preocupada.

-No nada, Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Ambos siguieron en su picnic hasta que ya se levanto viento y tubieron que volver.

Eriol se encerro en su oficina mientras Kazumii tomaba un baño.

Institivamente nuestro niveo cogio el celular y marco el numero de Tomoyo.

Espero, un pitido, otro pitido ypor fin la voz que tanto anelaba escuchar.

- _quien habla?-_ Eriol se quedo quieto, y cuando cobro el sentido y vio lo que staba haciendo colgo algo malhumorado.

- _ **Que diablos estoy haciendo?-**_ Se cuestiono tomandose de la cabeza- _**Tengo a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado y sigo pensando en alguien a quien jamas voy a recuperar. Tengo que parar con esta locura-**_ Se paro y miro por la ventana que daba al jardin- _**Voy a tener un hijo, tengo ya mi vida lejos de la de ella. Pero todavia sigue irrumpiendo su recuerdo en mi vida.**_

 _ **La odio.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Destinos cruzados**_

 _ **capitulo 9:**_ Enamorandome del enemigo.

Pov Xiang.

La alarma suena.

No quiero levantarme.

Tengo sueño.

vuelvo a dormir.

Siento que alguien me pega

-Xiang- Parece la voz de un niño. debe de ser el insoportable de Benjiro.

-Ya deja de molestarme- Le reto molesto

-Se te va ah hacer tarde- Lo miro confundido y el me muestra el reloj de su muñeca.

Las 7:50 Am

entro a las 8:00 Am

DIOS!

Me levanto de un tiron.

Y nose como hago para vestirme tan rapido, apenas me lavo los dientes y la cara, cojo mi mochila, Benjiro se ah ido sin mi.

Baka.

No pienso peinarme ya no hay tiempo. Miro mi propio reloj

¡LAS 8:05 AM!

Salgo corriendo de3 la habitacion hacia la parte cntral que es la escuela.

El ala B es donde estamos nosotros, los de primaria, y el A los de secundaria. Es algo complicado.

Pero me acuerdo de algo de lo que me dijo esa señora, creo que era Yanahitara, no no, era Yanahisawa.

Tengo que dajar de ser tan despistado.

Por fin llego a mi aula y noto que el profesor de lengua todavia no llega.

Creo que ya es la tercera vez en la semana que me quedo dormido.

Me siento en mi pupitre, junto a la ventana. En el frente. Mi padre dice que es mejor sentarse al frente, se captan los temas mas rapido.

Aun que no me hace falta ya que soy muy inteligento.

O al menos eso dice Wei.

Extraño a Wei. Siempre me entretenia con alguna actividad, para evitar que me metiera en lios.

El profesor llega.

Trata de poner orden.

-Empezemos por donde quedamos el otro dia, haber, haber. El siguiente en continuar con la lectura va a ser Takumii- Benjiro no le presta ni 5% de atencion ya que se encuentra riendo y contandose chistes con otros dos chicos. Uno rubio de ojos chocolate y otro moreno de ojos medio negros. Benjiro no es como ellos. Es pelirrojo con pecas y ojos bien celestes.

Noto que su piel blanca pasa a roja cuando ve que todos se han quedado callados esperando a que el prosiga con la lectura.

-Pe perdon- Abre su mochila y coje el libro de fabulas

-En la pagina 12, en La liebre y la tortuga. Y para la proxima le recomiendo prestar mas atencion.

-S-Si- Benjiro empieza a leer, no se entiende nada de lo que dice. No sabe leer muy bien. yo solamente pronuncio algo mal la x y la r. Pero el es un completo desastre. Si no es tan orgulloso, voy a enseñarle a leer.

Mi tia Feimei se encargaba de que yo leyera libros, con cuentos para ir agilizando mi habilidad para leer.

y tambien para matematicas, solo que eso me enseñaba mi papá, cuando no andaba de viaje, o no estaba en la empresa. Osea, los fines de semana y algunas veces los lunes o jueves por la noche. Haci que, en teoria, soy mas inteligente que varios de mi clase.

No quiero ser tan egocentrico.

pero es una gran verdad.

Noto que el profesor le dice que pare de leer.

\- Tienes que pulir mas la pronunciacion, pero digamos que aprendes rapido- Humm, de seguro no lo quiere desanimar- El siguiente es Li Xiang- Por fin!

\- La liebre llego hasta un claro y se puso a descansar, pero se quedo profundamente dormida.

despreocupada ya que ella pensaba "Esta Tortuga jamas va a llegar a alcanzarme" Pero al pasar media hora La tortuga paso por al frente de la liebre y siguio su camino.

Cuando esta desperto siguio tranquilamente hacia la final- Veo que el profesor me hace señas.

-La verdad, tienes una lectura impecable, te felicito jovensito- Ya lo sabia.

-Gracias- Noto la mirada de todos sobre mi nuca, que puedo hacer, cuando alguien es grandioso, es grandioso asi sin mas.

La clase que viene es matematicas, estoy ansioso por comenzarla.

Este va a ser un gran dia.

al menos eso espero.

Pov Tomoyo.

Life is good, papapa, Life is good.

Madre de dios, quien esta llamando a las 8:30 de la mañana.

-HOLA- No puedo disimular el enfado de mi voz mezlado con la jaqueca que me esta asaltando en este momento, ANOCHE NO DORMI NADA, PREPARANDO TODO, HOY ES EL GRAN DIA, Y TENIA LA ESPERANZA DE DORMIR AUN QUE SEA UNA HORA MAS!

- _amor, soy yo Paul_ \- Sierto, mi esposo adelanto mas su viaje. Salio ayer por la tarde, cuando llegue de la agencia.

-Mi amor, como llegaste?

- _Justo por eso te llamaba, Si llegue bien, a decir verdad, te llamaba para desirte que mi viaje se prolongara por un mes-_ QUE?, me levantoalgo fastidiada

-Por que?- Se nota que sabe que no me gusta esta noticia de ultimo momento- Paso algo malo?

- _A decir verdad si, ay ciertos problemas en cuanto a las exportaciones a Berlin, haci que ahora estoy por viajar hasta alli-_ Santo cielo, bueno, es su trabajo, el es el segundo al mando, y cuando mi suegro, dios no lo quiera tan pronto, fallezca el quedara com dueño de todo, lo que significa mas viajes, y menos dias juntos.

-Te necesito, pero, deja, es tu trabajo- Noto un suspiro desde la otra linea

- _Sabes que para mi no hay cosa mas importante que estar a tu lado, ayudandote, pero mi padre no puede solo en este trabajo. Te amo, y te prometo que cuando vuelva no pasara dia que no este ensima tuyo_ \- Noto que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo a lo ultimo por lo que los dos nos reimos.

-Okey, cuidate, yo te amo mas.

Cortó, bueno, no hay nada mas que hacer, tengo la casa-mansion para mi sola por todo un mes.

Me pongo mi vestido color morado con falda corte oficina y me recojo el pelo con una orquilla.

Me pongo mis tacos y salgo afuera, mi mercedes benz rojo esta aparcado en la cochera,

Voy saliendo de la casa, me suena la barriga.

Es mejor pasar por mi cafeteria favorita.

Al entrar el chico que siempre me atiende, el hijo de los dueños de el local, sale casi corriendo ah atenderme, es alto y morocho, con ojos selvaticos que me perturban, es menor que yo, tendra como unos 19 años.

-Señora Nell's

-Tomoyo..- Le recuerdo, ya hace mas de 2 años que visito esta cafeteria y siempre me llama por mi apellido, hemos creado un vinculo de amistad, no tiene por que llamarme por mi apellido.

-dis-disculpe - Lanzo una sonrisa comprensiva y me siento en mi mesa habitual junto a el ventanal. Una mesa de dos, y uno en mi caso- Que decea ordenar.

-Lo habitual.

-Dos pociones de pastel de fresas y un capuchinno?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa

-Eres un genio!- Le contesto riendome.

En menos de 5 minutos llega con mi orden.

-Gracias.

-De na..

-Gino!, ven ah ayudarme con los pedidos- La señora McKlain asoma la cabeza en la puerta de la cosina.

-Bueno me voy.

Hummm, dios, adoro este pastel, simplemente es perfecto cunto con mi capuccino, si sigo asi en cualquier moemnto voy a salir rodando.

No me importa.

Como dicen PANZA LLENA CORAZON CONTENTO.

Soy una gorda de corazon.

Termino con la primera revanada y la mitad de mi bebida.

Tendria que traer a Sakurita en estos dias a mi cafeteria, ya la adopte como propia, jajaja.

Bueno, creo que termine mi desayuno, le dejo la propina a Gino, Es un gran chico.

Salgo y me monto de nuevo en mi Auto, y conduzco hacia T&S. Aparco en elestacionamiento al lado del gran edificio.

Al entrar Aimi me resive con su sonrisa habitual. Su pelo rosa oscuro atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos pardos delineados. ocultos tras unas gafas.

-Buenos dias Tomoyo

-Buenos dias Aimi.

Al entrar al segundo piso Sakura me resive con un abrazo la aparto y la miro sorprendida.

-VAN A VENIR MAS DE 5.000 PERSONAS A NUESTRO DESFILE!- Dijo Sakura llorando de la emocion.

-HOEE?, SAKURA ESTO ES FANTASTICO- ambas nos abrazamos y saltamos de la alegria.

Por suerte el desfile se hara en la planta baja del edificio y es muuuy grande, caven perfectamente, y da para mas.

Nos ponemos manos a la obra, el salon de abajo ya estaba preparado desde hacia 2 dias

Ya esta todo listo, solo falta esperar a la noche.

POV SAKURA

Estoy tan conmosionada, extaciada, estallo de felicidad.

Son mas de 5.000 personas, bueno, en estos maravillosos 5 años trabajando en esta agencia nos hemos hecho muy conocidas.

trabajamos muy duro.

Y valio la pena, ya es el decimo tercer desfile grande que tenemos, con mas de 3.000 personas. Los tros no llegaban a los 1.000. :(

Continuo peleada con Yukito, Por el momento, solo me resta concentrarme en el desfile de esta noche.

A LAS 8:00 PM..

Es mejor entrar a bañarme, si no Tomoyo me cortara las mechas.

El agua esta tibia, tal y como me gusta.

Siento unas manos an mi espalda,

-Que diablos- Me giro asustada y ahi esta el, Yukito, Lo abrazo, lo beso, Extrañaba tando su cercania.

-Perdoname, fui tan injusto contigo, perdoname- Me susurra en el oido, luego me besa el cuello.

No entramos a besar como si no huniese mañana, y siento como me levanta, le rodeo la cintura con las piernas.

El agua de la ducha nos moja por completo, siento como el entra en mi.

Le succiono el cuello, Dejando una marca colorada en este, mi marca.

Siento alcanzar mi punto mientras el solo arremete con mas velocidad.

-Te amo- Digo en un gemido.

-y-yo Tambi-bien- Dice el entrecortadamente, se nota que el tambien ah llegado a su limite.

Al terminar, nos limitamos aseguir bañandonos, Salimos y me seco el pelo con la secadora.

El solo sale vestido con su traje de gala, para ellos es tan facil cambiarse.

Pasa por mi lado y me deja la trableta con pastillas anticonceptivas. y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- Le susurro, el solo me regala una sonrisa tan tierna e intima. que me sonrojo sin pensarlo.

Oigo que tocan el timbre, Es Tomoyo.

Le hago señas a Yukito para que el le diga a Tomy que suba.

En un minutoella esta a mi lado, luce preciosa.

Un vestido sin tiras color blanco, con falda corte sirena. y pedreria azul an la sintura. Con su pelo con una diadema de trenzas, con brillantes encrustados. y sus zapatos con tacon blancos.

-Estas divina- Logro decirle.

-Si, gracias, ahora vamos ah arreglarte a ti, menos mal que te secaste el cabello!- Dice aliviada. Me entrega mi vestidocubierto con una tela de tafetan negro y me empuja a mi vestidor.

Saco el vestido y me lo pongo, al mirarme en el espejo me creo la reina de España.

Es un vestido rosado claro, con capas, voluminoso en la parte de la falda, largo hasta el piso, tiene un cinturon un rosa un tono mas oscuro con una flor al costado de la cintura, es sin tiras.

Es precioso.

Tiene una tela tan suave. Salgo de la abitacion y Yukito me aplude, y me chifla seductoramente, Tomoyo solo me mira emocionada, y noto que en la mano tiene una

¿Camara de video?

Una gota aparece en mi cabeza y solto una carcajada.

-Toma- Tomy me extiende unos sapatos con taco aguja color del vestido- Sientate.

Me siento frente al espejo del escritorio, Tomo empieza a peinarme, me recoje el pelo en un peinado con una orquilla dorada con diamantes rosas encrustados.

Me pone unos aros de perlas a juego con el collar que me coloca despues.

Me delinea los ojos y me aplica rimel, luego labial y arriba un brillo color rosa.

y por ultimo la discreta sombra de ojos nude.

al mirarme noto que estoy muy hermosa.

Re creida ella

jaja.

-Quedate bellisima- Dice Tomoyo emocionada.

Y ambas agarramos nuestros bolsos y junto a Yukito nos vamos a T&S

pov Normal

Tomoyo y los dos tortolitos llegaron a la agencia sobre la nueve, La planata baja esta totalemnte llena, ya habian llegado todos los invitados. y gente que asistia por gusto.

Haci transcurrio la noche, resivieron muy buenas criticas, y varios, digamos mas de 10.000 pedidos de outfits, vestidos y cosas por el estilo, para tiendas, shopping o simplemente el armario de una que otra persona adinerada o famosa,

Terminaron la noche cansadisimas, pero al acostarse, lo hicieron con una inmensa sonrisa.

AL OTRO DIA, APROXIMADAMENTE EN ALGUN PUNTO DEL MAR.

Los esposos Li se encontraban recostados en las reposeras, mirando el cielo, tomados de la mano.

bueno, Meiling agarrando la mano de Shaoran, ya que el ambarino no mostraba ningun interes por esas cosas.

-Xiaolang, que te parece si esta noche vamos al baile de danza classica que hacen en la sala principal?- Pregunto Meiling cortando el silecio

-Mmmm, me parece bien, solo cuida no pisarme con tus patotas- Shaoran se gano un golpe en el hombro pero lanzo una carcajada de todos modos.

-Yo jamas te eh pisado- Dijo Meiling ofendida.

-Y eso es por que jamas has bailado conmigo, baka- Shaoran le saco la lengua infantilmente, Empezaba a sentirse bien con la conpañia de la oji-Rubi, pero era momentaneo

Meiling se acerco a el y le mordio la lengua. Arqueandole la ceja y mirandolo divertidamente.

Ambos se rieron pero luego Shaoran le tomo la mano y se acerco a ella. La beso tiernamente. Sintio el flash de una camara y luego miraron ambos del lugar de donde habia provenido.

Un señor algo caso,con traje de marino les entrego la foto.

Salieron perfectamnte bien.

-Es para capturar los moementos de las parejas felices que nos visitan en este viaje, feliz navegacion- Y sin decir nada mas el hombre se retiro.

Los dos se quedaron viendolo mientras se alejaba fotografiando a las demas parejas.

-Okey!- Dijo Shaoran extrañado con una sonrisa- Eso fue raro.

-Que esperabas!- Le dijo meiling volteando su mirada de nuevo al mar.

Shaoran se levanto con la excusa de ir al baño, pero en realidad era para alejarse un poco de su esposa.

Ya habia hecho la buena obra del dia, ahora necesitaba tiempo para si mismo.

Marco el telefono de el instituto para hacerle una llamada sorpresa asu hijo, Tan concentrado habia estado en el, que se habia olvidado de su hijo,

Xiang de seguro no lo querria atender.

Espero y espero y se escucho la voz de un hombre, grave y fuerte.

- _Mucho gusto, en que puedo ayudarle_

-Hola, soy Xiaolang Li, el padre de Xiang Li, podria comunicarme un momento con el?

- _Si claro, aguarde un minuto-_ En vez de un minuto aguardo 10, hasta que por fin escucho la voz que queria oir.

- _Papi?-_ Pregunto Xiang desde la otra linea emocionado

-Hola campeon!, como has estado?

-Bien bien, soy el mejor de mi clase, ayer el profesor de lengua me dijo que leia muy bien!

-Eso es fantastico!.

-Si, y el profe de mates me dijo que tenia una mente muy brillante- Decia el pequeño Xiang con mucho orgullo, cosa que habia heredado de su padre, ya que Sakura si no recuerdan, era pesima en Matematicas.

-Wooow, tenemos un pequeño genio en la familia.

-Papa- La voz de Xiang se sentia algo ansiosa.

-Que pasa?

-Cuando voy a volver a china otra vez?.

-Este fin de semana.

-En serio?, woow, eso es fantastico!

-Solo quedan 2 dias, asi que ve preparandote, el viernes por la mañana va a ir Shiefa a buscarte.

-Bueno papa, te dejo, Tengo que ir a Educacion fisica

-Okey, cuadate pequeño.

Se corto la llamada, dejando a un Shaoran contento, El viernes por la noche tmbien volvian del crucero.

Podria estar dos dias completo con su angelito.

Eso le agradaba mucho.

Se volvio y observo que Meiling venia hacia el, traia un bikini blanco moldeando su flaca figura.

Shaoran sintio como algo se movia dentro de el cada vez que la veia.

Se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

Hasta que sintio unas manos abrazandolo por detras.

Se volvio y la abrazo el tambien, fue como un impulso incontrolable.

- _ **Si esto sigue asi, voy a acabar enamorandome del enemigo-**_ Pensaba el ambarino mientras de delitaba oliendo el olor a Rosas que largaba el cabello de Meiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Capitulo 10!:** Cruzadas.

Viernes por la mañana en el aereo puerto de Hong Kong.

Pov normal.

Xian Li caminaba apresurado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la mano de su tia Shiefa.

-Ya te extrañabamos- Le decia Shiefa al niño con lagrimas en los ojos por tener de nuevo a su sobrino con ella.

-Y yo a ustedes tia Shiefa- Decia el pequeño, ansioso por encontrarse con su padre- emm, Papa ya esta aqui?

-No, viene ahora a la noche- Al ver la mirada desepcionada del pequeño, se agacho y lo miro con sus ojos ambarinos, aun mas claros que los de Shaoran y le sonrio- ¿Que dices si le preparamos algo?

Shiefa puro contemplar una luz en los ojos de su sobrino.

-SI!- Dijo el pequeño

Ambos salieron de aereopuerto en seguida rodeados de fotografos.

Una señora de aspecto mayor, se aserco con un microfono.

-Li Shiefa, ¿Es sierto que su sobrino fue mandado a un internado lejos de su padre, para evitar que no interviniera en su matrimonio?- Le pregunto apuntando el microfono a la boca de Shiefa.

-Etoo...- Shiefa unia y separaba los dedos, rodeada de mas y mas reporteros, depredadores de la farandula. que les impidian el paso, deseosos de saber mas aserca de el pequeño heredero de la dinastia Li,ahora que sabian de su existencia, hacian mas y mas preguntas.

-¿Por que si no, habrian de mandarlo tan lejos?, hay rumores de que el internado que da en Suiza.

-Xiang, no los escuches- Le susurro su tia al oido, pero el niño ya habia comprendido el por que, de las acciones de sus familiares.

- _ **"La señora de ojos verdes se equivoco, yo solo soy un estorbo"-**_ Pensaba el pequeño cabizbajo, recordando la sonrisa de aquella señora que lo ayudo a regresar al instituto. Sin pensarlo se le escapo una sonrisa, recordaldola.

Pero se le borro al volver al mundo real, y pensar en su situacion.

-Xiang, vamos entremos al auto- Le dijo su Tia Shiefa, el niño solo asintio y se metieron al auto en el que estaba Wei, aun a sus años, aun conservaba su postura y firmesa.

-Joven Xiang!- Dijo Wei, lleno de alegria abrazando y besando la frente del niño, Pero se detuvo, al ver en sus ojos algo que solo el distinguia muy bien en el pequeño- Que le han hecho?- Pregunto algo molesto.

-Solo nos rodearon unos periodistas- Le explico Shiefa.

-No me pasa nada- Dijo Xiang , mirandolos a los dos con una sonrisa. Finjida.

Nadie hablo mientras ingresaban en la mansion.

Al entrar Wei solo se dispuso a bajar las maletas ayudado de Shiefa y subirlas al cuarto del niño.

Xiang se quedo mirando el vestibulo, mirandolo extrañado, todo le parecia ajeno.

Se encojio de hombros y subio a su cuarto, pero cuando estaba por las escaleras algo lo detuvo, sintio una presencia extraña, fria, casi malevola. se giro y ahi estaba, en la portura de una reina. Ieran Li.

Se aserco corriendo y la abrazo. Pero al sentir que esta no le devolvia el abrazo subio la mirada y se alejo lentamente.

La mirada que su abuela le lanzaba era de odio, furia, y frialdad.

-Abuela?- Pregunto el niño asustado.

-Deberias de haberte quedado en Tokio- Le dijo Ieran- Solo te advierto que como estes aqui te comportes y ni se te ocurra molestar a tu padre.

-S-si abuela- Dijo el niño y volvio corriendo por las escaleras, en su trayecto iba cegado por las lagrimas, Paso entre medio de Shiefa y Wei que volvian de dejar sus maletas.

\- De seguro esta contento de estar en casa- Dijo Shiefa, sin sospechar de la verdadera situacion.

Xiang solo llego a su habitacion y serro la puerta.

y se sento en su cama.

-No soy un miembro de esta familia, No soy un miembro de esta familia, No soy un miembro de esta familia, No soy un miembro de esta familia, No soy un miembro de esta familia- Se Puso las manos sobre los ojos y empezo a sollozar. Pero eso solo lo hizo mas fuerte.

Se quito las ultimas lagrimas que tenia, y se paro, salio de su habitacion y se perdio por el jardin.

10:00 Pm

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, Xiang en una punta solo, mirandolos a todos, y todos mirandolo a el.

Hasta que sintieron el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Xiang se puso tenso, pero solo siguio con la mirada puesta en su plato.

El ansia que tenia antes por ver a su padre, se habian convertido en ganas de querer que ese momento jamas llegase

Todos se pararon contesntos a resivir a la pareja. Pero solo Xiang siguio en su silla quieto, inperturbable.

-Donde esta Xiang?- Pregunto una voz familiar. Al entrar en el comedor- Xiang- Shaoran aparecio luciendo su sonrisa, abrazo a su hijo, pero este solo Se quedo alli en su sitio. Caundo lo miro, este solo le devolvio la mirada, le lazo una sonrisa fugaz, y siguio en su mismom estado.

La cena paso con risas y anecdotas de los recien casados. Xiang solo se mantenia distante, herido, pero el ya habia tomado una decision. a pesar de tener solo 6 años pensaba con rapidez, agilides y comprendia las cosas como si tuviera la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años.

-Buen provecho- Dijo dejando su servilleta en el plato- Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo levantandose de la mesa, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- Wei, Podrias ayudarme?- Le pregunto pasando por allado del hombre sin detener su paso.

Wei solo lo siguio, ambos en silencio siguieron hasta la habitacion de Xiang.

-Que necesitaba señorito Xiang?- Le pregunto Wei.

-Ayudame a empacar por favor- Le dijo simplemente, sacando de nuevo sus maletas.

-Pero resien acaba de llega..

-Y es claro que no me quieren aqui, pero, no te preocupes, aun tengo cosas que hacer, me ire mañana por la noche.

-Okey.

Ambos empacaron en silencio. Xiang Saco las cosas de verano, como remeras y demas, solo se dejo 4 remeras por si las dudas. Se venia el frio. asi que empaco poleras, camperas y puloveres, junto con sus uniformes.

-Bien, hasta mañana- Se despidio Wei, pero sintio que alguien lo agarraba del saco.

Se voltio y Xiang lo abrazo.

-Hasta mañana- Le dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreir a el tambien.

La contemplo, ya que sabia que iba a ser la ultima sonrisa que le veria al pequeño, en mucho, mucho tiempo. Xiang solo se preparo para dormir, se cepillo los dientes, abrio la cama y antes de acostarse, le hecho llave a puerta. Era pequeño, pero no estupido.

Shaoran se encontraba preparado para dormir. Habia sido un dia duro.

Su relacion con Meiling, ibaa, ni muy bien, ni muy mal.

Estaba como tenia que estar. Habia descubierto que solo se sentia atraido hacia ella de forma fisica, y que no tenia nada que ver con sus emociones.

Salio de su habitacion y se dirijio a la de su hijo, al menos, iba a darle las buenas noches. pero cuando intento habrir la puerta, estaba con llave.

AL OTRO DIA. por la mañana.

Ieran Li se encontraba en su escritorio con Meiling.

-Y si, tia, se nota que sigue pensando en ella- Decia Meiling algo cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, tenemos que idear algo para sacarla de sus pensamientos, algo que lo distraiga- Pesaba Ieran.

-En sima le presta mas atencion a ese mocoso, que a mi!- Dijo Meiling refiriendose a Xiang, con odio puro en sus ojos rubi.

-Lo tengo!- Dijo Ieran mirandola- Si le das un hijo, el se olvidara por siempre de ellos dos!

-Y asi nos desaremos mas facil de ese mocoso!- Grito aliviada Meiling

Xiang que estaba escuchando desde el otro lado abrio la puerta y aprecio delante de las ds mujeres con actitud superior.

-Eso no va ah hacer falta. Vengo a decirle abuela, que tomare una de las limusinas. Tengo que ir al aereopuerto por unos voletos. me voy hoy a la noche.

-Y adonde te vas?- Pregunto sarcastica Ieran, mirandola a meiling guiñandole un ojo.

-Al instituto, esta abierto los fines de semana. Asi que no les hara falta verme nunca. Solamente mandarme por mes, lo que me corresponde, y dejarme tranquilo.

Xiang se aserco y tomo una de las llaves, y salio de la habitacion dejandolas con la mente en blanco.

-XIANG!- feimei aparecio de adentro de una de las habitaciones y se acerco al pequeño- Ya esta todod listo, consegui un graan departamento donde podemos instalarnos- Xiang la miro imperturbable

-que bien, ire a acomodar mis cosas.

Por la noche.

Xiang se encontraba en el centro de su habitacion, con pasajes en mano.

mirando a su alrededor.

Solo cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y salio de alli.

Shaoran por su parte se encontraba estenuante, no sabia de su hijo desde ayer por la noche y eso lo tenia intranquilo. Su madre le aviso las intensiones de Xiang, pero no creia que fuera en serio. Ieran tampoco le creia, nadie lo hacia.

Hasta que lo vio, con maletas, se aserco a el corriendo y lo quedo mirando

-Adonde te crees que vas?- Le pregunto casi sin aire

-Adonde crees?- Le contesto el niño desafiante.

-Te estoy hablando en serio Xiang, contestame!- Le dijo, aun mas nervioso.

-Me voy para siempre, a Tokio- Le contesto con una simplisidad que le irrito mas.

Se aserco a el y lo sacudio-Que crees que haces!?- LE grito Xiang.

-No puedes irte!, eres mi hijo y yo desido si te vas o no- Le dijo rompiendo a llorar

Xiang solo lo miro, con esa mirada fria sagaz, sin blillo en sus ojos esmeraldas- No me dejes.

Le suplico Shaoran arodillandose, abrazando a su hijo.

-Puedes ir ah verme si te apetece. Me traslado a un departamento con Feimei y Wei.- Le dijo secamente. desapareciendo por la puerta principal, dejando a Shaoran alli arodillado en medio de la sala. atonito.

Sintio una mano apoyandose en su hombro,era Feimei,que tambien se encontraba con una valija.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo- Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, pero la cambio conun gesto sombrio y desepsionado- Solo recuerda que los unicos culpables de todo esto son tu, madre, y Meiling. Espero que disfrutes tu soledad- Ella tambien desaparecio por la puerta principal.

Shaoran se paro y camino hacia la entrada.

Su hijo se habia subido a una limosina y lo miraba atravez del cristal.

Wei paso a su lado, pero no hizo ademan de mirarle si quiera.

Shaoran se quedo alli apoyado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que reacciono y se aserco a la limosina.

Le golpeo el cristal para desirle que lo bajara.

-Que quieres?- Le dijo Xiang algo cabizbajo.

-No me dejes- le dijo Shaoran casi sin fuerzas.

-Tu te lo has buscado- Dijo el niño encojiendose de hombros y sonriendo.

Luego subio el vidrio y la limosina salio de la mansion.

Shaoran solo se dejo caer en el frio suelo, con lagrimas rodandole por la mejilla.

Xiang solo se quedo mirando el paisaje, pero antes de llegar al aereopuerto su muro se quebr y se dejo ver por lo que era, un niño asustado, despreciado, y roto.

Su tia solo lo acojio en sus brazos disiendole que era lo correcto, y que ella iba a estar alli para el.

Llegaron al aereopuerto, solamente bajaron las maletas en silencio,

esperaron el avion en silencio.

y partieron en silencio.

Shaoran Pov.

Se fue.

Se fue.

NO NO NO NO!

Quiero pararme pero no tengo fuerzas. se que eh empezado a morirme.

y me lo merezco,

soy un maldito egoista, soy un estupido, soy una persona que no se merece vivir.

No merezco tener el hijo que tengo, no merezco la vida que tengo

Deberia morir.

-Xiaolang!- Meiling se arrodilla a mi lado.

Me ayuda a pararme y me carga hasta mi habitacion.

Nuestra habitacion.

-Se fue- Le digo aun sin poder creermelo.

-Lo se- Me dice- Vas a superarlo, ven vamos- Se desabrocha la camisa dejando ver lo poco que tiene de delantera.

Si antes me parecia algo hermoso, ahora solo me da asco.

Se sienta arriba mio.

Acaso no me ve?, estoy mal.

La aparto y me paro para salir de la habitacio.

Pero me agarra de la remera.

-Puedes pensar ahora solo en mi?- Me pregunta enojada- El se fue!, solo yo estoy aqui!- Me grita.

-Aveces quisiera que no fuese asi- Le dijo pensando en voz alta

Solo viene hacia a mi y me abofetea.

Supongo que me lo merezco.

-Yo soy tu familia ahora, vas a formar una familia conmigo, y ellos, van a desaparecer de tu vida!- Ellos jamas van a desaparecer de mi vida, por que ellos son mivida.

Sakura, Xiang, debi de haber sido mas valiente, debi ir a buscarla.

Debo ir a buscar a mi hijo.

-Ellos, son, lo que mas amo-Le digo nuevamente pensando en voz alta.

Ahora me doy cuenta de las csas.

No soy un puto titere de mi madre.

y no voy a ser el puto titere de Meiling.

Salgo corriendo de la habitacion antes de arrepentirme.

Bajo contento las escaleras.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta algo me bloquea el paso, o mejor dicho alguien.

-Ay Xiaolang, Xiaolang- Me dice mi madre con una sonrisa algo siniestra- Tienes que tratar mas bien a tu esposa, sabes?, necesitas un nuevo heredero, lo hemos estado hablando con..

-Xiang va a quedarse con TODA ESTA FORTUNA- Le dijoremarcando bien las palabras

Veo que su rostro sigue imperturbable.

Veo que tiene algo en s mano, una jeringa.

Doy un paso atras, y ella da un paso o dos pasos adelante.

-Sabia que ibas a negarte- Veo que le hace señas a alguien que no es ami y en seguida siento que dos tipos me tienen agarrado de las manos.

Ella se aserca. hasta quedar enfrente de mi.

-Mmmm, recuerda que pudimos haber hecho esto por las buenas- Me clava la jeringa en el cuello, siento un gran dolor, luego alivio, todo se va oscureciendo.

No puedo moverme.

No siento nada.

Yukito Pov.

Hasta ahora la veo tranquila.

Supongo que Tokio es grande despues de todo.

Solo tengo que cuidar que no se aserque al instituto.

Aun que ya Xiang solo va a estudiar alli.

Su tia y tutora me mando a llamar. diciendo que se mudarian a un apartamento. Pero que Xiang seguiria asistiendo solo a clases en el instituto.

Supongo que eso esta bien.

Sigo observando a Sakura mientras cenamos, Esta noche se jugo eh hizouna comida creo que americana. se llama Tarta de papa. Es sabrosa.

-Esta buena- Le digo mirandola. Noto que se sonroja, amo sus gestos.

-Gracias, ah sido un dia agotadr en la agencia- Dice levantandose- Voy a bañarme.

La veo alejarse y desaparecer en la puerta de nuestra habitacion.

Tiene razon.

Con el exito que tuvieron en el desfile, estan hasta la cabeza de pedidos.

Mi trabajo no es tan complicado, yo solo voy y vengo, firmo papaeles y juego de vez en cuando con los chicos internos, para que no se sientan solos.

El instituto ah estado tranquilo estos dias.

Riiiingg.

El timbre.

que raro, quien sera a las 10 de la noche?

Tocan la puerta.

Es mejor abrir.

Abro y casise me cae el pelo del susto y sorpresa.

-YUKI!- Touya me abraza y me estruja. Veo que biene con su famila.

Kaho solo me saluda con un beso y un como estas, al que casi oigo.

Trae a un bebe en brazos.

-To-touya- No pudo evitar tartamudear- Kaho, como han estado?

-Pues bien!- sonrio Touya, Kaho solo lanzo una sonrisa ladeada- Y mi hermana?.

-Se esta bañando, pasen tomen asiento- Se acomodaron en el sofa.

Creo que es mejor hacer cafe.

-Quieren colgar sus abrigos aqui?- Les señalo el perchero que esta junto a la puerta.

-No, no. Solo veniamos a saludar a Sakura- Contesto Kaho antes de que Touya pudiera abrir la boca.

Mmmm, siempre fue asi de impertinente.

Nunca me cayo bien,

Touya ahora tampoco.

Se olvido completamente de su propia hermana. y ahora aparenta, o quiere aparentar ser un buen hermano.

Pov Sakura.

Siento voces.

Una voz bastante familiar.

Un grito, el de un bebe

Mejor me apuro.

Me pongo una calza azul y una musculosa blanca junto con mis pantuflas negras.

Salgo a la sala con el cabello recojido en un rodete.

Veo dos personas, Yukito haciendome señas.

No logro ver quien son, estan dandome la espalda.

La mujer con pelo rojo sostiene un bebé. y el tipo alto, es, ES TOUYA?

Avanzo aun mas rapido hasta que se dan cuenta de mi presencia y giran.

Y ahi esta mi hermano, si es que sigue siendo el mismo.

Me sonrie, Kaho solo me da lo que parece ser una sonrisa y vuelve ah mirarme fijamente con sus ojos grises, casi negros.

-Hola mounstro- Me dice, sonrio instintivamente, dios extrañaba tanto esas dos palabras.

-No soy un mounstro- Le digo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Se aproxima a mi y me abraza. No puedo evitar devolverle el abrazo, ah pasado mucho tiempo.

Veo que Yukito sonrie.

Kaho solamente parece concentrada en su bebe.

Mi sobrino!.

Me despego de Touya y voy hacia el bebe.

Abre los ojos, unos ojos marrones grandes, como los de Touya. y ese pelo Rojizo que empieza a crecerle.

Es precioso.

Hago ademan de cargarlo,

Pero Kaho va al lado de Touya.

-Touya, tenemos que irnos, no habras olvidado la cena con mis padres no?- Le dice mirandolo a los ojos.

-Si, bueno, cuando quieras podemos juntarnos, pequeño mounstro- Me dice cariñosamente.

-Si, me encan...

-Cuando?, tienes mucho trabajo en la empresa, y luego tienes cosas que hacer en casa de mis padres.- Me interrumpe Kaho, que diablos le pasa?

-Estoy seguro que no son tan importantes- Le corta Touya.

-Mañana por la mañana ire a tu agencia, quiero conocerla. Y recuperar de alguna forma el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos- Siento que ya no puedo estar enojada con Touya, lo extrañaba tanto,

Asiento emocionada sin importarme la mirada desdeñosa que me lanza Kaho en estos momentos.

-Y por la noche podemos ir a cenar a un restaoran de por aqui, es nuevo, venden comida italiana- Menciona Yukito

-Me parece genial, bueno, nos tenemos que ir- Touya me abraza de nuevo y llo abraza tambien a Yukito, Kaho solamente se despide con la mano cuando van bajando en el ascensor.

-Bueno, Creo que no le caes muuuy bien a tu cuñada..- Dice Yukito abrazandome por detras.

-Si, aun que no se por que.

Me mira a los ojos esos ojos dorados.

-Yo tampoco.

Me besa, un beso corto en los labios pero cargado de sentimientos.

Nos vamos a dormir. Mañana va ah ser un graaan dia.

AL OTRO DIA SERCA DE LAS 08:00 AM.

Pov Sakura

Dia nublado, frio.

No quiero salir de la cama. Yukito salio temprano esta mañana.

Me destapo lentamente y me visto.

Un leggin negro, una camisa color verde agua, y un sueter de lana, a puntilla color blanco.

Es tan abrigado,

Me desido despues de una hora y media por unas botas tiro bajo color negro

Creo que ya estoy.

Me tomo un cafe algo cargado y salgo en mi auto, ahora le puse el techo, si no me muero de frio.

Prendo la calefaccion y me dirijo a T&S

Al entrar noto que Tomoyo ya ah llegado.

Entro al vestibulo y ahi esta mi hermano.

-Touya- Digo asombrada, dijo que iba a venir, pero nunca me imaginaba que taan temprano

-Mountroo, veo que sigues llegando tarde- Esta vez no me freno y le doy un pisoton. Aimi Solo nos mira.

-Oh Aimi, este es mi hermano Touya Kinomoto, Touya, ella es nuestra secretaria Aimi- Se saludan y arranco con nuestro tour.

-Touya?- Noto que alguien dice detras nuestro, es Tomoyo.

-Tomy!- Ambos se abrazan- Como has estado?

-Bien bien, y tu?

-Bien.

-Sakura, Cuando termines de enseñarle el lugar a Touya, ven a mi oficina, llegaron unos pedidos y queria saber si pues ir a comprar las telas- Asiento y seguimos con mi tour.

-Bueno, aqui es la pasarela, donde ususalmente hacemos las fiestas y los desfiles- Le enseño el espacioso salon del segundo piso.

-Wooooww. Aqui puede caber mas de medio Tokio- Dice asombrado.

Llegamos al tercer piso Donde se encuentran los asistentes confecsionando los atuendos encargados.

Ahora el cuarto piso.

Salas de maquillaje y vestuario de las modelos

El quinto piso, donde esta lo mismo que en el cuarto y el deposito.

El sexto piso donde se encuantran la expasiosa sala donde trabajamos solamente tomoyo y yo.

-Cuantos maniquis, estas segura que cuando ustedes no estan, estas muñecas no hacen fiestas- Lanzamos una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Touya.

El Septimo piso, donde esta la utileria, vestidos y outfits terminados. en todas las lalas. Cada una asignada por las estaciones. La sala de vestimenta de verano, la de otoño, la de invierno y la de primavera, mi favorita.

Y por ultimo el octavo piso donde esta mi oficina y la de Tomoyo.

-Bien, que te parecio?

-Estoy asombrado y orgulloso de lo que tu y Tomoy han conseguido, me hace muy feliz saber que eres una gran diseñadora- Me abraza y me besa frente, mira su reloj- Bueno es hora de partir al congreso, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Okey, ten cuidado en el camino, yo tambien estoy orgullosa del gran trabajo al que te dedicas, Te quiero hermano.

Lo veo alejarse.

Me siento feliz.

Siento una mano sobre el hombro, ahi esta Tomoyo.

-Hola muñeca- Me dice con voz de hombre nos reimos- Necesito seda, modal, y algodon.

-Okey.

Decsiendo a comprar los materiales.

Quiero que llegue la noche para reunirme de nuevo con mi hermano.

Pov Xiang.

Estoy empezando ah odiar matematicas.

No me sale nada.

No estoy conecentrado.

Mi padre tiene la culpa.

Lo estoy empezando a odiar a el tambien.

Noto que todos me miran.

-¿Que..

-Li - La maestra me mira como buscando algo- Te decia, que pasaras a resolver los ejercisios.

Me sonrojo violentamente y me paro a resolverlos.

Creo que esta bien.

-Exelente. el cuarto tiene un error pero es minusculo, sigue asi.

Suspiro, al menos no me confundi y despeje mi mente.

No tengo que abrumarme pensando en mi familia, tengo que poder despejar y pensar en lo que si me servira algun dia.

El dia se pasa rapido.

ya es hora de irme, son las 18:00 Pm,

Al Salir mi tia me esta esperando, me encuentro con el director Tukishiro, me mira fijamente y aparta la mirada.

No se que tiene en mi contra, apenas lo conozco.

No me cae bien, desde la ultima vez que hablamos cuando instintivamente sali corriendo, no hemos cruzado palabra. El me evita y yo a el.

Entro al Ferrari rojo de mi tia.

Se lo llevo con ella, creo que el auto es como su hijo, o algo asi,

-Como te fue cariño- Me dice, se me escapa el aire. Tiene los lavios pintados de un rosa intenso, una calza plastificada negra y un sueter blanco y trae anteojos, con el pelo suelto.

-Ti-tia?- Pregunto sorprendido

-Que sucede?

-Na-nada- Miro por la ventanilla- Me fue bien- Respondo a su pregunta anterior.

-Me alegro. Quiero que te bañes, y te alistes, saldremos a cenar a un restaurante italiano nuevo- Odio la comida italiana. no me gusta la pasta, pero bueno, con tal de despejarme.

Al llegar al edificio donde esta nuestro apartamento, distingo a la señora de ojos verdes, quiero gritarle, pero seria muy descortez, no soy de esas personas que andan gritando por la calle.

Entra en el edificio al frente del nuestro.

Genial, vive serca, no se por que, pero me resulta familiar, como si la conociera desde siempre.

Subimos en silencio por el elevador. Hasta el Penhause.

Es espacioso, tiene 4 habitaciones bastante grandes una sala, cocina-comedor y baño en cada una de las habitaciones, y uno para las visitas en la sala.

Entr a mi habitacion. Tiene una graan ventana donde se puede ver la torre de Tokio. Tiro mi mochila en la cama y me voy a bañar.

Me decido por un jean, una camiseta gris, y unas zapatillas de lona negras.

Miro la hora, son la 20:00Pm.

Veo que el cielo se despejo. Tomo mi campera de cuero marron y voy hacia la sala donde me desplomo en el sofa, mi tia va a tardar una ternidad.

-WEII- En seguida wei aparece a mi lado.

-Vos ya estas listo?- Le pregunto.

-Si, la señorita Feimei dijo que la esperaramos una hora mas.

Nos ponemos a mirar tele.

Al rededor de las nueve Feimei sale. Luce normal.

Un jean negro una camiseta negra con cuello, unos mocasines bordo a juego con la campera de cuerina bordo.

-Vamos?- Nos dijo, nos paramos, wei tomo su abrigo y bajamos por el ascensor.

Nos subimos al ferrari y nos conducimos al restaorant.

Al entrar, pude ver que la señora de ojos verdes estaba alli, con el director Tukishiro, un hombre moreno y una señora pelirroja con un bebe.

Acaso me estara siguiendo?.

Nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de ellos. Noto que el director Tukishiro sabe de mi presencia y se pone tenso.

Cruzo una mirada fugaz con otro par de ojos esmeralda.

Sonrio sin pensar y ella tambien. Tomo asiento.

Espero que la comida este buena.

Pov Sakura.

El niño de los ojitos esmeraldas esta aqui.

El vino esta buenisimo.

Se sento enfrente mio.

Sus acompañantes me dan la espalda, no se quienes son, pero creo que la mujer me parece familiar.

Yukito y Touya estan hablando sobre sus trabajos. La pasta esta muy buena tambien, ya estamos por irnos.

Me levanto de mi asiento y recojo mis cosas.

Paso por al lado de el niño y volteo a ver quienes son sus acompañantes.

El efecto del vino me esta asiendo efecto.

soy yo o el hombre que acompaña al pequeño es..

WEI ?

Sacudo violentamente la cabeza y me alejo tomada de la mano con Yukito,

Es imposible que sea Wei...

No tiene logica.

Debo de estar borracha.

No se ni como ni cuando, pero llegamos al penhause.

Antes de dormirme la ultima imagen que aparece en mi mente es la de Shaoran Li.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:** **El colgante**

Pov Shaoran.

No sé, que diablos paso.

Estoy, estoy en una sala, toda blanca.

Estoy muerto.

La jeringa que me inyecto mi madre era veneno y ahora estoy muerto.

-Ahhh- Me llevo la mano a la cabeza, me duele mucho.

Un segundo, los muertos no sienten dolor.

Qué alivio, estoy vivo.

Y en un hospital, hay una camilla en la que estoy acostado, mas adelante lo que parece una estantería con toallas, y medicaciones.

-Ohh, veo que ah despertado- Una enfermera gordinflona con lentes aparece- Le avisare a su madre.

Oh no.

-NO- Maldición la enfermera ya se fue.

Miro la ventana, Si hay mucha altura y si salto, podría fácil quebrarme una pierna.

Pero preferiría quedarme sin una pierna antes que tener contacto alguno con esa mujer, y volver a ver, seguramente, a Meiling.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Me duele todo el cuerpo.

No puedo ni bajarme de la puta camilla.

-Xiaolang- Porque a mi dios!.

Efectivamente Meiling está al lado de mi madre. Mirándome angustiada.

Malditas zorras. Voy a matarlas, voy a degollarlas.

-O vamos- Dice mi madre notando mi odio- Solamente hicimos lo necesario, no nos mires como si hubiésemos asesinado a alguien.

-Estoy seguro que si lo necesitarías, matarías, con tal de salirte con la tuya, Zorra- Le escupo.

Ella solamente me mira con desprecio.

Abandona la habitación, Al fin!.

Meiling solamente se queda parada allí viéndome. Me siento derecho.

El dolor está empezando a disminuir

-Xiaolang, yo- Le hago señas para que calle y le indico la silla al lado mío.

Quiero saber qué carajo me han hecho.

\- Que fue lo que me hicieron?- Le pregunto tratando de no tener contacto visual con ella.

Ella solo baja la mirada.

-QUE DIABLOS ME HAN HECHO!-Le grito desesperado lo que la asusta.

Me mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No te han hecho nada- Dice ella bajo, apenas logro oírla- Solamente, tomaron apenas unos mililitros de tu- Noto que se sonroja- Se-semen.

Agacha mas la mirada, creo que ya se por donde va esto

Maldita, maldita.

\- mas.?- Digo toscamente

-Voy a tener un hijo, vamos a tener un hijo.

Lanzo una carcajada, esto no puede estar pasando.

La cara de ella se ilumina.

Me rio mas, parezco un loco.

Una enfermera aparece, la misma que vi al despertar.

-Está todo bien?- Pregunta.

-S-si- Dice Meiling no muy segura si de alegrarse o de preocuparse por mis risas.

La miro.

-No- Susurro- NO!- Grito- NO QUIERO ESTA MALDITA PORQUERIA- Le Grito a la enfermera

Me mira asombrada al igual que Meiling, Me rio mas y mas fuerte, apunto a Meiling con mi dedo índice.- Y TU!, VAS A ABORTAR ESE MALDITO CRIO!, NO LO PEDI, NO LO QUIERO, QUIERO A MI HIJO, QUIERO A XIANG.!

Noto que la enfermera llama a mas de su clase, y viene un doctor.

Me sujetan, Yo solo sigo riéndome aun mas fuerte hasta que mi risa se transforman en

Gritos.

-QUIERO A MI HIJO, QUIERO A XIANG, XIAAANG!

-SUJENTELO BIEN!- Les grita el doctor a las enfermeras, no puedo zafarme de su agarre, me tienen sujetado, como mínimo 8 enfermeras.

Meiling permanece de pie contra un rincón, está llorando, se debería estar muriendo, ella y el maldito crio que lleva dentro.

Me mira con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, parece que se le van ah salir, yo sigo gritando y tratando de zafarme de los agarres de las enfermeras.

El doctor se acerca con una jeringa.

Espero que sea acido nítrico, quiero morir, quiero irme al infierno, mi vida es una puta pesadilla, y yo solo me eh buscado todo esto, haciendo daño a los que más quiero. Antes creía que la culpa la tenía mi madre, pero no, yo solo soy el único culpable.

-XIANGGGGG!- Grito, me inyectan la jeringa, siento una calma. Pero antes de ver todo negro, y que ya no pueda hablar, doy mi último grito- SAKURAAAAAAAAAA.

Ya no siento nada más.

Deseo estar muerto.

TOKIO. EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO.

Pov Sakura.

Creo que anoche bebí más de la cuenta.

Me duele la cabeza.

Pero me acuerdo de lo que vi, y ese hombre era Wei.

La mujer me parecía también familiar.

Ese pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda, Xiang.

Pero, algo raro ocurre con ellos, algo raro tiene que estar pasando.

No puedo dejar esto así como así,

Hoy es Sábado, tengo el día libre.

y sé que ese niño esta aquí.

en Tokio, lo presiento, se que esta cerca.

Toco mi colgante, el mismo que me regalo mi padre, cuando estaba con mi pequeño en brazos, el primer y último mes que lo tuve cerca y sentí su respiración, esa tarde, cuando hacía apenas unas horas que estaba con él.

A penas tenía unas horitas de nacido. 52 cm de largo. 3 kilos y 400 gramos. Un ser tan delicado frágil, amamantándolo fui la persona más feliz del mundo. el mes que viene cumple los siete años.

Flash back, 6 años y 11 meses atrás.

Ahí estaba Sakura con su pequeño bebe recién nacido, el parto había sido duro, estuvo casi 8 hs en trabajo de parto, sola, con las enfermeras y su padre. Shaoran no estaba, pero ella sabía que no iba a venir, ya ni siquiera lo esperaba, y Touya se mantenía ocupado con cosas de la universidad.

Fujitaka se acerco a su hija, con lagrimas de felicidad que recorrían sus arrugadas mejillas.

-Es precioso, igual que tu, mi pequeña Sakura- La oji-esmeralda solo lloraba y besaba la frente de su bebé- Esto es para ti- Fujitaka saco dos colgantes con cadena y dijes de oro, uno de una madre y otro de su bebe, que si se unían formaban una tierna escena, la de una madre acunando a su hijo.

Uno se lo colgó a sakura y otro al pequeño recién nacido.

Fin Flash Back.

Apretó mi colgante, no puedo evitar llorar,

Donde y que estará haciendo mi pequeño niño

Necesito encontrarlo.

Me pongo una calza negra y una polera azul. me dejo el pelo suelto,

Voy a comprar, se me acabo el café.

La mañana está fresca, es mejor que me ponga mi abrigo.

Salgo, y camino hasta el negocio al lado de el edificio de enfrente,

Al entrar, veo que el niño de ojos esmeraldas esta aquí.

Acaso me estará siguiendo?.

Pov Xiang.

Noto que me observan, Yo solo quiero que me entreguen mi chocolate y largarme de nuevo a mi cama, esta re frio.

y apenas son las 9 de la mañana.

tendría que dormir hasta las 11 am.

Esta kiosquera atiende mas lerdo.

Apretó mi colgante mientras espero, es el de un bebe, siempre lo tengo conmigo, aun que no se desde cuando, mi padre dice que lo tengo desde que era bebe.

hummmmm.

supongo que está bien.

Al fin me dan mi chocolate, no se porque pero soy adicto ah estas cosas.

Me doy la vuelta.

La señora de ojos verdes!.

Wooow. Ella me sigue, de eso no hay duda.

Tiene la mirada fija en mi colgante.

Lo escondo, no me gusta que lo vean. Es algo muy mío.

Le sonrió y voy a mi apartamento.

Pov Sakura.

Tiene el colgante de un bebe.

Es el mismo colgante...

NO, NO, NO Y NO.

Debe de ser una confusión, esto de querer encontrar a mi hijo me está volviendo loca, de nuevo.

El niño me sonrió.

No sé qué diablos me pasa, pero juro, juro, que ese niño tiene algo raro, él y su familia. Tiene que suceder algo!.

Tengo que averiguarlo, tengo que saber que sucede.

Me olvido de mi café y sigo al niño. Entra a el departamento frente al mío.

Vive cerca, eso es bueno.

Corro para alcanzarlo, y me meto dentro del departamento. Se metió en el ascensor, Diablos!.

corro nuevamente por las escaleras, y al doblar una esquina. Me choco con alguien!

-Ahhhh- Se me escapa un grito y caigo de cola al piso, auch auch auch,

-Ite, ite, ite- Me sobo, Una mano, debe de ser a quien choque, tomo la mano y me paro.

-Se-se-señorita Sakura?- Eh?, como sabe mi nombre, me retira la mano violentamente, subo la mirada,

Me falta el aire, es, es WEI!?

LO SABIA, LO SABIA, LO SABIA!.

-Wei..- Solo eso logro decir

-Como ah estado?- Trata de ponerme una mano en el hombro, pero me aparto bruscamente, quiero respuestas, quiero saber donde esta mi hijo.

-Sufriendo estos 7 años, sabes algo que yo quiero saber- Le digo cortante, el solo asiente.

-Creo que ya fue mucho tiempo, venga, acompáñeme.

No estoy muy segura hacia donde quiere llevarme, pero voy de todos modos.

-Shhh- Me hace señas de que no haga ruido estamos frente a una puerta, la abre y entramos a un penhause espacioso, creo que mas grande que el mío.

Nos acercamos sigilosos a otra puerta.

Esta entre abierta, Xiang esta allí,

Estoy confundida, Esta acostado, concentrado en la computadora, comiendo chocolate.

-No entiendo, que tiene que ver el en todo esto?- Le pregunto silenciosamente.

-ahí- Suspira- Venga, siéntese, que vamos a tener para rato.

Me siento. el sofá es cómodo.

-Lo escucho- Le digo manteniéndome distante,

-Cuando el joven Xiaolang..

\- No quería saber de él, solo de mi hijo.

-Cálmese!, ambos están relacionados. Porque si no se ah dado cuenta, porque la verdad es que sigue siendo bastante despistada, ese niño que vimos recién, ese mismo, es su hijo.

Mi hijo, mi hijo.

Estoy atónita, que es esto, es un sueño, esto debe de ser un sueño, aun no eh despertado,

Tiene que ser un sueño, lagrimas, mas y mas lagrimas salen, aprieto aun mas mi dije,

Me falta el aire.

Veo todo negro, caigo, no siento nada.

-Señorita Sakura!- es lo único que oigo antes de caer.

POV normal.

La castaña se desplomo en el suelo, wei rapidamente la acomodo en el sillon.

-Que sucedió?- Xiang aparecio y contemplo a Sakura en el sillon, y miro a wei buscando una respuesta.

-Tuvo un bajo de presión- Le explico el anciano- Vino aqui para preguntar, ehhh, se me olvido- Dijo confundido. Finjiendo, confución.

-Ah, okey, avisame cuando despierte- Dijo Xiang volviendo a su habitación.

Wei solo lanzo un suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillon continuo

Al cabo de media hora sakura recobro el sentido.

-Señorita Sakura, se encuentra bien?- Le dijo Wei preocupado.

-Si, algo asi- Dijo Sakura algo tranquila, luego se dio cuenta de donde estaba y abrio los ojos mirando a wei- Es verdad no?

El anciano solo sonrio y asintio con la cabeza

Sakura solo pudo remitirse a aguantarse el llanto.

-Donde esta?- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Xiang!- Lllamo Wei al niño.

-Que pasa?- Xiang aparecio en la sala y su mirada fue instintivamente a Sakura que lo observaba con tantas emociones a la vez- Oh, desperto, se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto sin sospechar nada.

-Sakura se paro algo debil, trastabillo pero conserbo su postura, se aserco a Xiang, y lo abrazo, lo estrecho y le beso la cabeza.

Xiang solo miraba a Wei sin entender nada, pero por alguna extraña razon se sentia protegido y tranquilo entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

-Hijo- Susurro Sakura, lo que hizo estremecer a Xiang, el niño abrio los ojos como dos platos y miro confundidio al ansiano, este solo asintio.

Xiang sintio que se le salia el alma del cuerpo.

-Es tu madre- Le dijo Wei

Xiang solo se quedo alli, como si el mundo, el tiempo, y hasta la galaxia se hubieran detenido para el.

Se miro con su madre y se reflejo


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: Conociendote :3

Pov Xiang.

Mi madre, la señora de ojos verdes?

Aun me tiene abrazado.

Esto es tan complejo.

Me despego un poco de ella y la miro, es realmente bella.

Tiene unos ojos iguales a los mios.

Estoy tan, confundido, siento que no puedo mas

-DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?- Le grito, ella abre los ojos sorprendida, la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza, no quiero que se valla.

Noto como corresponde a mi abrazo, la quiero, ella es la persona que tanto anhelaba conocer, y ahora esta aqui, la estoy abrazando, estoy sintiendo sus sollozos, escucho el latir de su corazon, por que tardo tanto este momento.

-Shh, ya estoy aqui- Esas palabras son suficientes para llorar, tantas noches y dias alejados.

Tanto dolor. Solo puedo llorar, no puedo controlar mi respiracion, nos arrodillamos y nos quedamos juntos abrazados por unos minutos.

Luego siento que ella se quiere despegar, me cuesta soltarla pero luego lo hago.

Mi tia Feimei aparece en la sala, aun no se ah dado cuenta de la precensia de MI mamá.

-Wei, podrias acompañarme a..- Feimei despega la vista de su telefono y cuando se da cuenta de la precensia de MI mamá deja caer su celular y se lleba las manos a la boca.

-Sakura...- Solo dice, y me mira- Tu, tu sabes quien es el?

Por su puesto que sabe, por que los adultos hacen preguntas tan estupidas?

-Si, se.. por que lo escondieron tanto tiempo de mi?- Noto que algo cambia en su cara es enfado.

-Sakura, no lo se, mi madre es la que da todas las ordenes en casa- Responde mi tia, y claro, si todos son sus titeres, hasta mi padre.

-No me importa, sabes?, mi hijo se va conmigo en este momento- Con gusto, ago ademan de ir a buscar mis cosas pero mi tia me bloquea el paso.

-Sakura, no lo hagas nos meteras en problemas, no sabes de lo que es capaz Ieran cuando algo no sale como a ella le gusta- Veo como el miedo se refleja en los ojos de mi tia.

-Crees que eso me interesa?, me perdila vida de mi hijo, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras TODO. y ya no voy a perder mas- Dijo ella mirandome con esos ojos brillosos. Me hizo señas de que fuera a buscar mis cosas, fui en seguida, empaque todo lo necesario en un bolso y ya estaba listo pqara partir.

POV NORMAL

-Sakura piensa en lo que te dije, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.

-Adios, Feimei, Wei..- Sakura se aserco al ancianoy este le lanzo una sonrisa y una mirada de complice- Gracias- Lo abrazo y cojio el bolso de su hijo mientras ambos abandonaban el edificio.

Al llegar a casa (Penhause de Sakura)

Se miraron el uno al otro.

-Ven, quieres ver tu nueva habitacion?- Le pregunto Sakura con ternura.

-Vamos, mamá- Sakura lo miro perpleja, se agacho y le susurro suavemente mientras lo abrazaba

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere oir esas plabras- Sakura Lo condujo hacia su nueva habitación (una de las tres habitaciones desocupadas.)

Era una habitacion de 4 por 6 metros.

Estabba pintada de azul cobalto y tenia el piso tapisado de color gris, habia una amplia cama con sabanas blancas y dos mesitas de luz a los costados, el armario metido dentro de la pared con puertas color algarrobo.

-Iremos decorandolo- Le dijo Sakura.

El niño solo fue y la abrazo con fuerza negando con la cabeza

-Me gusta- Susurro con un hilo de voz.

-Bien, Desempaca, te ayudo?

-Si mamá.

Ambos pasaron una hora desempacando, entre risas, y contandose anecdotas.

-Dime, Cual es tu pasatiempo favorito?-Pregunto Sakura una vez desempacado todo ytirados en el suelo uno apuntandohacia el norte y otrohacia el sur. Sakura se habia desatado el pelo, por lo que su cabellera cubria el piso en forma de circulo.

-Mmmm, me gusta el soccer, una vuelta practicaba y sin querer rompi un vidrio de cristaleria antigua de la mansión- Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, pero luego el semplante de Xiang se ensombresió- Luego mi abuela, empezo a castigarme, y mi padre no opuso negacion alguna- Dijo Xiang,

-Ellos jamas volveran a lastimarte mientras estes conmigo- Le dijo Sakura mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, dos esmeraldas que se observan. muy atentamente.

En eso sintiron qu la puerta se abria.

Yukito.

Lllego y entro a la habitacion, parandose en seco.

-Sakura, que hace el aqui?- Pregunto temiendose lo peor.

-Lo encontre, Yukito lo eh encontrado- Dijo Sakura parandose y abrazando a su hijo.

-Que felicidad!-Dijo Yukito Finjindo sorpresa y alegria.

Xiang que no se trago su actuacion solo se limito a unirse al abrazo, pegandole una relojiada a Yukito.

los tres pasaron la tarde platicando y Sakura con su hijo recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Mientras Yukito solo pensaba en asegurarse que Shaoran no volvria a acercarse a Sakura.

Por la noche solo cenaron, agotados, y fueron a descanzar.

Pov Sakura.

No lo puedocreer.

lo eh encontrado, esta aqui en mi casa, conmigo, miro su respiracion, esta dormido en su cama, veo supelo revuelto, me asrcoy lo beso en la frente, me voy a dormir yo tambien.

Estoy muy cansada.

cierro los ojos, me invade una felicidad y sueño enorme.

-MAMAAA- Xiang, me levanto asustada, miro el relos. son las tres de la madrugada,

-MAMIII- siento como algien me llama, corro hacia la habitacion de Xiang, esta alli, en pocision fetal, esta llorando, voy a abrazarlo.

y lo miro preocupada

-Que pasa, que tienes mi cielo?- Le pregunto.

-Ellos van ah separarme de ti- Me dice muy asustado. las lagrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos.

-Quienes son ellos?.

-Ieran y papá- Dice gimiendo de miedo.

-Elllos jamas volveran ah asercarse a ti, estas conmigo ahora, jamas te haran daño, estoy aqui, estoy aqui- Le susurraba al oido, noto que se queda dormido.

Lo arropo y me quedo junto a el, hasta que veo que su respiracion parece mas calmada.

Me aceguro de ponr la alarma a las siete, Xiang tiene que conocer la Agencia, mañana es lunes.

Vuelvo a dormir, ukito esta dormido, mas bien en coma. Le beso la comisura de los labios, ya no siento nada,quiero dormr -.-

pipipipipipi.

Okey, me tengo que levantar.

Mevisto, una falda ajustada color verde agua oscuro, una musculosa con volado en el corte, color blanca y mi chaqueta color negra, me pongo mis zapatos de oficina color negro y mi colgante.

Cuando voy la cosina, ahi estan, Xiang mirandose fijamente con Yukito, observo a mi hijo, tiene un jean color negro, zapatillas verdes y una polera gris, esta tan lindo, su pelo me hace recordar tanto ahh. Shaoran.

Niego con la cabeza, y me aserco,

-Buenos dias- Saludo- Ya estas listo?

-MM?- Me dice el con la cuchara del cereal mtida en la boca.

-Vamos a conocer la agencia.

-Espera, el niño tiene que desaunar,

-Desayunaremos en una cafeteria que hay antes de llegar.

Sakura le hizo señas a su hijo, la mañana estaba fresca por lo que le hizo ponerse una campera color negra.

Ambos bajaron y se montaron en el auto de Sakura.

-Dime, que tipo de cmida te gusta?

-mmmm, el suyi, una buena sopa de verduras. Y AMO EL CHOCOLATE :3 - Abos rieron, mientras llegaban a la cafeteria.

-Entonces, que dices si tomamos un capuchino con unas dos porciones de torta de chocolate con frutilla?-El niño asintio energicamente cn la cabeza y ambos furon a desayunar.

Luego retomaron su trayecto hacia T&S.

Al llegar y entrar al edificio Aimi los recibio con una sonrisa.

-quien es el?- Pregunto una curiosa Aimi.

-Bueno, el es mi hijo- Aimi que ya sabia toda la historio pego un grito de felicidad y corrio ah abrazar a Sakkura y a Xiang, ah este le arranco los cachetes, mientras alavaba lo hermoso y simpatico que era, a pesar de que l niño no habia dicho plabara. Asustado por el energico comportamiento de esa extraña chica de ojos aqua y cabello rosa.

Una vez que dejaron a Aimi subieron hasta las oficinas, donde toaron la puerta del despacho de Tomoyo.

-Adelante- Se escucho una suave voz.

-Sakura fu la primera en entrar.

-Sakura, que gust ver...- Tomoyo se quedo muda al ver al niño asomarse timidamente desde la puerta.

Capto la euforia de esos brillantes ojos verdes, se paro, y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del niño hipnotizada, Sakura solo contemplaba la escea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tomoyo le puso una mano en la mejilla.

Lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos amatistas-

-Sakura- Susurro buscando la aprovacion.

Sakura susurro un si, es el.

Y tomoyo lo atrajo hacia si con un fuerte abrazo. El niño estaba disfrutando el abrazo.

La mujer le inspiraba confort y seguridad.

pro no tanta como la que le inspiraba su madre, ademas, el creia que su madre era mucho mas bonita que esa señora.

-Como, como lograste hallarlo?- Pregunto tomoyo resfregandose los ojos y parandose.

-Me encontre con Wei ayer y el me llevo hacia donde estaba mi hijo.

-Esto es tan bizarro.

Oyeron que alguien abria la puerta, Touya entro con la vista pegada a su ipad.

-Tomoyo, has visto a mi herma..- Touya centro su vista en el pequeño que tenia enfrente, y se perdio en un paiaje verde esmeralda.

-Touya, el es.

Touya se aserco y Xiang le extendio la mano, Touya le dio un apreton y Xiang se lo devolvio mas fuerte.

-Touya el es mi hijo- Le dijo Sakura

Touya se le quedo viendo como si tuviera cabeza de pescado aun conla mañono sujea a la de Xiang,

-Que linda joda- dijo antes de perder el conocimiento y caer de espaldas al suelo.

-MAMÁ, LO MATE- Dijo Xiang creyendose culpable por el apreton fuerte de manos que le habia dado a su "tio".


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: Enfrentando la realidad.

Pov Shaoran.

Me despierto sobresaltado.

Miro a mi alrededor esperando ver enfermeros, una habitación del hospital.

Pero me alegro de saber que estoy en mi casa,

Meiling esta acostada al lado mío.

MALDITA SEA.

Me paro rápidamente. y la observo, su respiración tranquila.

-XIAOLANG- Mi madre entra en la habitación- Quiero que vengas a mi despacho en menos de 20 segundos

-Y ahora qué diablos te pasa?- Me tiene podrido ya.

-Es sobre Xiang.

De acuerdo, eso si me interesa.

Me visto rápidamente.

y llego a su despacho, cansinamente bajando las escaleras, empujo la puerta con pesadez y me desplomo en las sillas frente al escritorio.

-Que sucede con mi hijo- Le pregunto mirándola enfáticamente.

-que sucede?, te diré lo que sucede, se reencontró con su madre- Okeeeeyy, demasiadas emociones por una semana.

la miro tratando de adivinar si es una broma.

-QUE?- le digo, esto es una broma.

-Ahí que traer de nuevo a Xiang- Sentencio mi madre, cogiendo de nuevo su teléfono.

Le saco el teléfono y lo parto contra el piso.

Me mira sobresaltada.

-Que crees que haces?- Ni yo mismo se, solo impido que le haga daño a Sakura.

-No le vas a ocasionar daño- Sabe a quién me refiero. me mira aun mas sorprendida.

-Creí que ya habías olvidado tus sentimientos por esa cualquiera-

-Cualquiera?, ella es la única mujer que ame profundamente, con mi alma, con mi ser, y si antes no podía valerme de mis decisiones- Me acerco a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara- Ahora sí, madre. Y no dejare que le hagas daño, entiende eso, madre?- Le pregunto toscamente.

-Y que decisión tomaras, según tu?- Me pregunta sarcástica, sus ojos solo me ven con burla, lo que me enrabieta más aun.

-Ir a ver a mi hijo- Su sonrisa se borra por completo. A si me gusta más. A medida que la suya se achica la mía se agranda.

-No a poner un solo pie afuera- Veo que alguien esta detrás mío, antes de que puedan poner una mano sobre mi saco mi pistola y les apunto- Xiao, por favor, no seas idiota. No tienes las agallas para dispa- Le disparo en un brazo a uno de los dos tipos, calculo que son los que me cogieron la otra vez, que les den por culo.

Noto que lanza un profundo grito de dolor, su compañero lo sienta en una de las sillas, mi9 madre solo se ha quedado allí estática.

Disparo en su dirección, mi bala no le da, solo le rosa la oreja,

-A la próxima tendré mucha mas puntería, madre- Noto que habita un profundo silencio.

Cojo las llaves de mi Ferrari gris y me largo de la mansión, sin antes llevarme mi tarjeta del banco.

Paso al primer banco que encuentro, y retiro todos mis fondos, la que atiende me mira, sabe quien soy hace que no duda en darme el cheque por 1000 millones de yenes.

Le pido que me de 1.000.000 en efectivo, me lo entrega en una maleta, necesitare dinero para el pasaje a Tokio, y para ropa nueva.

y por supuesto, comprare una casa.

en Tokio, y me dedicare a espiar y cuidar a Sakura y a Xiang, se la ira de mi madre, se lo que puede hacer cuando se enoja, se hasta cual limite puede llegar y por sobre todas las cosas, se que ella puede hacer, todo lo que sea necesario para tapar, enterrar situaciones o sucesos que arruinen su perfecta reputación. Hasta incluso matar a alguien.

y no estoy exagerando.

Llego al aeropuerto y saco mi pasaje, para dentro de una hora.

Mi auto ya está asegurado en la zona de carga para ser transportado en el avión.

Noto unas siluetas familiares. MALDICION!. los tipos que intentaron agarrarme en la mansión.

Saco mi pistola y me alejo de la gente. hasta llegar a la parte trasera del aeropuerto.

Sabía que mi madre no iba a dejarme escapar tan fácilmente.

-Vaya vaya- El tipo al que le pegue el tiro en el hombro aparece detrás de unas columnas.

y su compañero llega después que el, tiene un ojo de vidrio- podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil.

-Creía que mi madre era despiadada, pero no imagine que tanto- Sonrió con suficiencia lo que hace que intensifiquen mas su seño fruncido- Mandar a matar a su propio hijo..

-Quien dijo que te mataríamos?, lo que la señora Li quiere es capturarte- Dice el del ojo de vidrio apuntándome.

-Y para que la pistola?- Sin que se den cuenta cojo una placa de metal.

Antes de que me dispare me cubro.

No era una bala, era un dardo.

Corro hasta un mozo de equipaje y me monto en el.

Los tipos parecen no darse por vencidos.

Disparo a quemarropa y logro darle a uno en una pierna.

Cae al suelo gritando. El otro solamente lo deja y sigue corriendo.

Salto del mozo de equipaje y el del ojo de vidrio salta arriba mío.

Maldición tiene mucha fuerza. Empiezo a pegarle en la mandíbula.

Tendré que hacerlo, no tengo otra opción, es el o yo, saco mi pistola y descargo una bala sobre su cráneo, Me quito el cadáver de enzima y salgo como si nada. Nadie me ah visto. excepto mi madre. Noto que está dentro de una limosina. Y esta se dirige hacia mí, corro hacia dentro del aeropuerto y me dirijo a la puerta de abordaje de mi vuelo, le muestro mi pasaje a la azafata.

y subo, al despegar el avión noto que mi madre esta allí en la pista de salida. Solamente me despide con la mano, yo solo corro la cortina de la ventanilla. Sé que está tramando algo, ella no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Me dispongo a dormir.

Estoy exhausto. No me preocupa matar a un hombre, como dije, mi madre jamás se arriesgara a que el mundo sepa que es la madre de Xiaolang Li, el hombre que le disparo en el cráneo a un tipo.

Cuando despierto estamos en Tokio, La ciudad del sol naciente.

Me preparo para investigar, saco mi carro, y voy a comprar ropa. Me hago de un armario lleno, zapatos, zapatillas y mocasines. Trajes Armani, y vaqueros, con remeras y camisas, ropa interior, medias, todo lo necesario, luego voy a una inmobiliaria y pregunto por el domicilio de Tukishiro Sakura.

Por suerte consigo encontrarla. y pregunto si no hay un piso disponible en el edificio, hay uno, pero no es Penhause, y esta 3 pisos abajo de Sakura, lo compro igual.

mi siguiente paso es ir a una mueblería, pero mi teléfono suena.

Paro el auto en un estacionamiento.

Es Eriol, seguro estará preocupado.

- _Xiao Li, me quieres explicar donde demonios has estado?._

 _-_ No puedo hablar ahora Eriol, te diré una sola cosa..

- _Dime-_ Sonrió.

-Ciudad del sol naciente, ayúdame, ven pronto.

Corto, no puedo darle tanta información por teléfono, no soy idiota,

Si es mi verdadero amigo vendrá corriendo a ayudarme, si no, me arreglare solo. Enfrentarme a mi madre, podría costarme la vida.

Llego a la mueblería, compro todo lo necesario para amueblar una casa, y le doy la dirección para que lleven las cosas. No voy a tener el tiempo para acomodarlas, por lo que le pago a un tipo para que acomode los mueble y electrodomésticos en mi nuevo hogar.

Por consiguiente voy a una armería.

Le muestro mi permiso al viejo que atiende. Le digo lo que necesito, armas de grandes cualidades, sierran la tienda, las persianas y le ponen traba a la puerta, me da lo que quienes.

Me valgo de 4 pistolas calibre 23, una minigun, una SPAS .12 y miles de cartuchos para cada arma. y por supuesto, un chaleco antibalas.

Me dicen que ponga mi auto detrás para cargar mi armamento.

Cuando ya tengo todo listo voy a comprar cámaras. Binoculares y cosas así.

El día desaparece y sé que es hora de empezar.

Llego a mi departamento, el tipo se merece lo que le pague, esta todo acomodado, El departamento en si es perfecto, dos habitaciones, un comedor, cocina con mesada y sillas, una sala de estar con los sillones de cerina negro rodeando el LCD 50" y un baño.

una estantería con algunos libros... y demás...

Entro a mi habitación y dejo las armas en el armario. Mi ropa la coloco en otro más pequeño.

y me recuesto a descansar. Tengo sueño.

Pro me levanto instintivamente, me acerco sigilosamente al penhuse que está tres pisos arriba mío.

Escucho risas, las risas de Xiang, y las risas de Sakura, me quedo perplejo, casi las estaba olvidando, Meneo la cabeza, están bien, vuelvo a mi piso.

Mañana me levantare muy temprano tengo que seguirlos, incluso a Yukito, si quiero proteger a Sakura, también tengo que proteger lo que ella ama, aun que no sea yo.

POV ERIOL.

En que lio se ah metido ese asiático ahora..

-Eriol- Kazumii está para allí, mirándome con esos ojos grises casi blancos. Tiene su cabellera negra enrulada algo despeinada, esta allí, mirándome, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta de mi oficina- Mañana es el primer control- Dice emocionada, está en su vestido blanco, traslucido con su piel.

-Si, estoy tan emocionado como tú, vamos a ver a nuestro hijo por primera vez- Me levanto y la abrazo, con delicadeza.

\- Te amo Eriol- Miro a Kazumii, pero en vez de tener esos ojos perlados que tanto me enloquecen, tiene, ojos amatistas.

Trastabillo y caigo, cierro los ojos fuertemente y cuando los abro allí esta Kazumii con su piel blanca como la nieve, mirándome preocupada.

-ERIOL ESTAS BIEN?- Se agacha a mi lado

-Si, solo que estoy algo cansado- Le sonrió tiernamente y me voy a descansar. mañana tendré que ir al control con Kazumii y solucionar el trato con los americanos, Quieren comprar nuestro último modelo en chevrolet, y Fiat, así podre ir a más tardar la próxima semana a Tokio. y de paso, vigilar la central que tenemos allí.

POV TOMOYO.

Esta noche llega Paul, Estoy emocionada!.

Acomode todo para su llegada.

Espero que venga, tiene que venir, ya paso un mes, y me llamo por teléfono diciéndome que vendría.

Mi celular de nuevo.

- _Tomoyo mi cielo, ya estoy doblando la esquina-_ No puede ser, abro la puerta y ahí esta, el auto, y mi rubio hermoso bajando de él. Corro, no me importa estar desabrigada y el frio que hace fuera.

El abre los brazos y yo corro hacia él, me tiro y él me agarra, noto que se corto el pelo, pero allí esta, me mira con sus ojos lapislázulis. brillantes, lo beso, y él me corresponde, me alza, como a una novia.

Llegamos a la habitación y nos amamos desesperadamente

-Te extrañe tanto- Me susurro contra el cuello, pero su voz, su voz, no es la misma vuelvo a mirarlo, y allí, esta, el, Eriol, sus gafas, sus ojos azul profundo, su pelo con reflejos azules, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, allí esta, no puedo evitar llorar.

Aprieto los ojos fuertemente y allí está de nuevo Paul. Lo beso, y no sé lo que siento al hacerlo, el recuerdo de Eriol sigue presente, y aun que no quiera confesarlo, me sigue a todo lugar al que voy.

POV Ieran

Maldición

Maldición.

Tendría que haber ahogado a ese maldito mocoso al nacer, pero me temo que no podrá cumplir sus siete años, no lo voy a permitir. Esto es mucho escandalo, y el secreto podria salir a la luz del dia, o mejor dicho al lente de la camara de la prensa.

Sakura tampoco va a poder seguir cosiendo vestidos.

Xiaolang, mi pequeño e indefenso niño, veo que quiere jugar rudo, pequeño lobo.

Va a tener un hijo, con Meiling, luego me desharé de mi lamentable hijo, un trágico accidente aéreo. Ya que, corto los hilos de mi titiritero.

Este pequeño, porque va ah ser niño, cuando le implantamos el semen a Meiling Me asegure de que esa gameto portara genes masculinos, tengo todo planeado, un hermoso niño.

Fuerte que continuara la dinastía Li, Continuara con la empresa, y a su vez, Dara mas herederos.

Xiaolang, ya n me sirve, se rebeló demasiado, será fácil terminar con él, no salió tan frio como yo, salió igual que su padre. El muy idiota, tenia tantos sentimientos por su familia, apenas me dedicaba tiempo, pero cuando nació Xiaolang, un varón, supe que ya no lo necesitaba más.

El lamentable accidente, el auto no tenia frenos. Oops.

Creo que alguien se los corto, Donde está el homicida?, Pues, nunca se supo.

Yo hago todo lo necesario para mantener esta dinastía. Me cargo gente, pago todas las cuentas.

Tendrían que estarme agradecidos. Meiling sabe de mis sacrificios, y es tan sumisa.

Perfecta para ser mi nuera,

Y mi sucesora, se encargara de que mi futuro nieto siga el camino necesario.

Todo a su tiempo. Y es mejor que mi hijo, esa ramera y mi "Nieto", disfruten sus últimos días de vida...

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **Aquí otro capítulo, ya capitulo 13! Fiuuuf, Cuanta labor!**_

 _ **Bueno, sepan que esto se está poniendo muuuuuy feo.**_

 _ **(Música de suspenso)**_

 _ **De nuevo perdón por mis errores. Estoy descargando un programa que corrige estos errores.**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes, que lee día a día mi historia.**_

 _ **De verdad no esperaba que llegara a tanto.**_

 _ **Que opinan de un fic de Itazura naa Kiss?, tengo ganas de probar con esa serie, me encanta.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!.**_

 _ **:)**_


	14. Chapter 14

DESTINOS CRUZADOS.

CAPITULO 14: Jugando a ser espia, con la muerte en los hombros.

Pov Shaoran.

Para ser exacto. no se como llegue ah esta situación.

Si mis huevos hubieran sido un poco mas grandes 7 años atras, esto, no hubiese pasado.

Hoy, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, hace una semana que estoy siguiendo a Sakura, a mi hijo, a Yukito, Touya y Tomoyo. Instale camaras solamente en la casa de Sakura, en el comedor, la habitacion de mi hijo y creo que en la cosina.

Eriol esta intalado en mi departamento desde hace unas 48 hs. Ya son las 5Am. Dentro de una hora y media, empiezo mi rutina.

Lo que anote en mi libreta (Si, una libreta, de niño siempre anotaba mis anecdotas mas importantes en esta libreta vieja, desde que tengo la edad de Xiang) Es lo siguiente.

 _Informacion acerca de Sakura. esta semana._

 _Siempre sale vestida de su piesa, Usualmente toma cafe con alguno que otro pastel._

 _Sale del edificio serca de las 8:14 u 8:20,_

 _Siempre se da una vuelta por las vidrieras del centro antes de ir a T &S. _

_Tomoyo siempre esta antes de que ella llegue._

 _Le gusta estar siempre en la seccion de indumentaria, es el lugar mas transcurrido por ella esta semana._

 _Siempre almuerza en casa._

 _Por la tarde se va a las 14:00 y hace lo mismo que a la mañana en T &S._

 _Va a recoger a Xiang y se van a dar una vuelta por un camino bordeado de arboles de cerezo._

 _y asi sucesivamente todos los dias de esta semana._

Me gusta seguirlos. Extraño a mi hijo, el tambien lo hace, pero me odia, lo se, y me lo merezco, Xiang es muy bueno para ser mi hijo, por eso es el hijo de Sakura tambien.

Siempre ando con la calibre 23 a la cintura, no puedo descuidarme, mi madre o sus matones podrian actuar en cualquier momento. Le estoy poniendo un esfuerzo enorme a esto, creo que duermo maximo 4 horas diarias, y aveces hay dias que no duermo pensando en mi hijo.

Y siempre atento.

El otro dia, El dia viernes creo que fue, los segui todo un dia.

Y descubri algo... Muy valioso...

Flash Back.

Madre e hijo caminan por una vereda bordeada de arboles de cerezo. El atardecer cae.

Shaoran los sigue, desde lejos, pero puede escuchar la conversacion que tienen ellos dos.

-Mamá, sabes?- Comenzo Xiang de la mano de Sakura

-Que pasa?

-Extraño a mi papá- Xiang bajo la mirada, y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Frenaron la marcha y Sakura se agacho engrente de su hijo.

-Te cuento un pequeño secreto?- Xiang asintio- Yo tambien lo extraño a veces.

-Y, por que no lo buscas?- Dijo el niño mirandola confundido.

-Porque, a fin de cuentas, el se fue- Dijo ella encojiendose de hombros.

-Ahh- Xiang se quedo mirandola, hasta que por fin saco una conclusión- Es como el dicho, ese, el que se fue sin ser echado.., ettoo.. ¿Como seguia?.

-Vuelve sin ser llamado- Le continuo la castaña dandole un beso en la frente- Tu padre te debe de amar como a su propia vida, y estoy segura de que de un momento para otro vendra a verte.

-Lo prometes?

-Si, lo prometo.

Xiang solo sonrio y continuaron su marcha, dejando a un Shaoran algo triston en medio de la acera.

- _ **"El te necesita, donde diablos estas Shaoran?-**_ Pensaba la castaña mientras obserbaba los ultimos rayos del sol.

Fin Flash Back.

Despues de eso, estoy seguro, de que el me extraña y piensa en mi.

Y no voy a dejar que Ieran arruine eso.

Dare la vida por mi hijo. Y por ella.

Despues de eso. Creo que averigue sobre Touya.

Pero como su vida no era de mi interes, y si no fuera por que Sakura es su hermana, estoy seguro,que lo dejaria en manos de mi madre. Pero eso seria ya ser demasiado cruel.

Haci que no lo anote en mi libreta, a Yukito tampoco.

A Tomoyo menos.

Despues mi hijo, No, para el tenia otra libreta especial. Pero la tengo oculta en la mansión.

Eriol aparece en el marco de la puerta, ya era hora de que moviera el trasero el muy flojo.

-Que haces baby?- El y sus formas gays de llamarme.

-lo mismo que ayer- Es verdad, todos los dias son rutina, levantarme a las 5. ordenar todo, cargar mis armas, colocarme el chaleco, espiar en las camaras, esperar a que salga Sakura, seguirla, darme una vuelta por la casa de sus conocidos, 30.000 veces, por cada una, ir a verla de nuevo, vigilar a mi hijo. Eriol tambien hace lo mismo, solo que el se dedica especialmente a seguir a Tomoyo..

Me pregunto si aun sentira algo por ella, en estoas semanas se ah vuelto muy cerrado...

POV ERIOL.

Aqui estoy, viendo el enorme ezfuerso de mi mejor amigo.

Y yo por otro tanto, tambien hago lo mismo, solo que me dedico mas a perseguir a Tomoyo.

Quiero que sepa que realmente siento lo que paso entre nosotros dos.

Hace lo mismo que Sakura, solamente que ella, siempre pasa temprano por una pasteleria.

Me dedico a observarla en una mesa atras de su mesa habitual.

Siempre ando con un diario, cubriendome la cara.

y, sin que me vea, le tiro pepeles con una nota de disculpa.

Ayer casi me descubre.

Flash Back

El niveo se sento detras de Tomoyo y como siempre se cubrio el rostro con un diario.

Tomo un papel y escribio un "Lo siento".

Hizo un bollo con el papel y se lo tiro a la mesa.

La amatista lo desenrollo y al leer la nota empezo a mirar para los costados.

Hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Estaba por levantarse e ir a preguntarle al hombre que se tapaba la cara con un diario si eso era suyo cuando Gino aparecio con unas porciones de pastel.

Eriol rapidamente se levanto y dejo el diario doblado, con algo mas arriba de este.

Tomoyo, al terminar el pastel se giro y descubrio que solo estaba el diario.

Y una rosa azul que tenia pegado un "En serio lo siento"

Toyo levanto la rosa y se la quedo mirando. Luego se la guardo en la cartera y partio a T&S, seguida de lejos, por Eriol.

Fin Flash Back

Hoy voy a tener que sentarme aun que sea a unas dos mesas mas lejos de ella.

Pov Normal.

El reloj empezo a sonar, anunciando las 6.30Am

Indicando que ya era hora de comenzar.

Ambos amigos se colocaron el chaleco antibalas, las armas a la sintura, y se vistieron.

Shaoran con un pantalon de vestir gris oscuro, una polera negra convinada con su calzado y su saco Gris a juego con el pantalon.

Eriol por su parte se puso un jean azul oscuro una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marron, a juego con sus mocacines.

Ambos se colocaron lentes, Shaoran para el sol. y Eriol para la vista.

-Bueno, me voy- Dijo el Niveo Saliendo y montando su Peugeot ultimo modelo blanco.

Se dirigio a casa de Tomoyo, esperando a que salga.

Shaoran por su parte se dedico a Mirar por las camaras la tipica rutina de Sakura.

Hasta que esta salio del edificio acompañada de su hijo.

Los siguio, pero noto que estos no hiban por el camino habitual.

y se dirigian al centro.

El auto de Sakura freno En el centro comercial. se bajaron y entraron.

Shaoran se bajo y entro unos minutos despues.

Traia consigo un regalo para su hijo.

Sakura entro en una tienda para niños.

A comprar mas ropa para el placard de su hijo.

-Vienes conmigo?- Le pregunto a Xiang.

-Puedo ir a la jugueteria. Esta aca al lado- Xiang uso su mejor puchero, al cual Sakura no se pudo resistir.

-Esta bien- Se aserco y le plantó un beso en la frente- No te vayas a ir a ningun otro lado.

-Si mama- El niño se fue feliz a la jugueteria.

Shaoran no se quedo atras y fue a por su hijo.

Lo encontro mirando unas figuras de accion.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le dijo, el niño se giro y lo quedo viendo...

POV XIANG.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Esa voz, esa voz!

Me giro y ahi esta, es mi papá, ES MI PAPÁ!.

No se si asercarme. Dudo unos segundos. Pero que esty diciendo, lo eh extrañado muchisimo.

Corro, a la vez que el se agacha con los brazos abiertos. Lo abrazo, y el tambien me abraza. Lo eh extrañado. Su aroma, extrañaba su aroma, ese perfume que el siempre usa.

No puedo contenerme. Rompo a llorar.

-Ey, no llores campeon- Me dice mirandome. Ahi estan sus ojos ambar con destellos dorados.

-Que haces aqui?- Aun no puedo creer que el este aqui. a que habra venido?

-Por una personita muy especial- Saca de atras de el una caja algo grande forrada en papel brillante color dorado. Con un moño gris.- Para darle su regalo.

Lloro de nuevo, el me braza cada vez mas fuerte, me quedo mirando un punto fijo.

Veo a un hombre, todo vestido de negro.

Con un arma apuntandonos.

-PAPÁ- Oigo un disparo.

Le dispararon, le dispararon a mi papá.

Lo sacudo. No s que hacer, lo sacudo con mas violencia.

-Tranquilo, tendo un cha-chaleco - Me dic,su voz es casi un susurro, le ayudo a incorporarse- Ay que irnos, donde esta tu madre- Su voz recupero su tonalidad.

-En la tienda de al lado- Se oyen mas disparos, nos agachamos, y corremos a la tienda de al lado.

Ay esta mi mamá. o no.

La tienen agarrada y un hombre le apunta a la cabeza.

-Alto ahi Xiolancito- Conocen a mi padre.

-Dejala- Veo algo que nunca vi en la mirada de mi padre, miedo- Diablos, dejala!.

Saca un arma de su cintura.

y me coloca detras de el.

-Tu madre te quiere en Hong Kong en menos de 10 horas. Ven con nosotros y te devolvemos sana y salva a tu preciosura de ojos verdes- Mi madre esta atonita, mira a mi padre, es como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Mi padre baja su arma.

Pero la sube y dispara.

Oigo dos disparos.

Tengo los ojos cerrados. Siento que mi padre se derrumba. Abro los ojos con miedo, Mi padre esta en el suelo.

-PAPÁ- Me arrodillo junto a el.

Mi mama esta alli, arrodillada mirandonos, el otro tipo esta en el suelo. Parece muerto.

-Papá, no papá- Lo sacudo, el no puede estar muerto, el es invencible, el es mi heroe- Por favor Papá- Lo sacudo con violencia, empiezo a darle golpes- DESPIERTA!, DESPIETA!DESPIERTA!

-Shaoran- Mi madre viene y se arrodilla, mira a la gente que esta a nuestro al rededor, le toca el cuello, ella sonrie- Tiene pulso- Esta vivo.

Lo doy vuelta, tiene sangre en el hombro.

Pero esta inconsiente esta perdiendo mucha sangre.

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR- Grita mi madre.

Al cabo de unos minutos llega la ambulancia.

-Shaoran, por favor- Mi madre llora, estamos en la ambulancia- Quedate con nosotros, por favor- Llora aun mas. La abrazo instintivamente- Perdón, deberia de ser yo la que te abraze.

-No digas tonterias, el se va a salvar, los heroes nunca mueren.

Mi papá, es mi heroe.

Llegamos al horpital. Lo acompañamos hasta sierto punto.

-XIANG- Mi tio Eriol me abraza- Xiang, gracias al cielo estas bien- Empieza a mirarme- Estas bien?, mirame y dime que estas bien!?.

Asiento, mi tio eriol me quiere mucho, por eso se preocupaa por mi.

-Sakura, Sakura mirame- Mi madre lo mira- Que es lo que paso?

-QUE ES LO QUE PASO?- Mimadre se para de su asiento y queda enfrentada a mitio- COMO DIABLOS VOY A SABERLO!?- Llora, Mi tio la mira- QUE HACIA EL AQUI?- Se refiere a mi padre.

-Sakura calmate- Mi tio la agarra por los hombros- Te estaba protegiendo.

-DE QUE?.

-De Ieran.- Mi ABUELA. mi abuela es la culpable de todo esto.

Ella, ella quiere matarnos!.

-Los parientes de Li Shaoran?- Un doctor sale de una habitacion.

Mi madre y mi tio se asercan.

-Es mi primo, y ella es su conocida- Explico mi tio rapidamente sin dar detalles.

-Se encuentra muy debil, a causa de la gran perdida de sangre que sufrio, pero esta fuera de la zona de peligro- Se va asalvar, va a estar bien- Tiene que quedarse aqui unas dos semanas.

-Esta bien. Esta conciente?- Pregunto mi tio, el medico niega,

-Pero pueden pasar si gustan.

Mi tio mira a mi madre, esta niega con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, bueno, me alegro. Xiang vendra a verlo- Mi madre solo se queda alli, mas lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

Entra a la habitacion corriendo la sigo, esta junto a la camilla donde esta mi padre.

Le toca los cabellos. Lo abraza, le besa la frente y vuelve a salir fuera.

-SAKURAA- Yukito, ufa, que hincha es!.

Como se entero tan rapido de esto?.

-Estas bien, gracias a dios- Mira a mi tio- Hirawisawa?- Lo conoce?.

-Tukishiro- Mi tio lo intenta saludar pero el solo se aleja, que es lo que le pasa?, es solo un saludo.!- Donde esta el?.

-Xiaolang?, ahi lo tienes- Mi tio apunta con un dedo la habitacion donde yase mi padre aun inconsiente, Yukito entra y sale rapidamente.

No se detiene y va rapidamente a la salida.

Mi madre lo sigue.

Lo coje del brazo, y el se lo saca, le grita.

Mi madre tambien.

Luego el le vuelve a gritar, hago amago de ir, pero mi tio Eriol me detiene.

y me niega con la cabeza.

Mi madre vuelve, Yukito no.

Me siento mal por ella.

-Sakura, si quieres puedes irte- Le dice mi tio- Ya no hay nada que hacer..., Estoy seguro de que a el- Dijo señalando la habitación donde esta mi papá- No le hubriese gustado que tengas problemas.

-aja. Yo.. No lo se.., vas a cuidarlo tu solo?

-Si, yo solo puedo.

-Pero podria venir por la mañana, o por la tarde...

-Puedes por la tarde?

-Si- Mi madre me tomo de la mano, y me llevo.

Yo no me queria ir.

No me quiero ir.

No lo quiero dejar solo...

Pov Sakura.

Estoy casi segura de que cuando llegue a casa, el no va a estar.

Creo que no estoy segura de nada.

El, internado, a medio morir.

El doctor solo dijo que se iba a recuperar por Xiang para no alarmarlo.

Pero la verdad es que..

esta entre un 50% de irse, y otro 50% de quedarse.

Todo esto me pone los nervios de punta..

No puedo soportarlo.

Me detengo, voy conduciendo, aparco.

Xiang esta a mi lado

No puedo mas.

Shaoran, por mas hijo de perra que haya sido, arriesgo su vida por mi, y ahora, puede que jamas valla a agradeserselo, puede que el jamas valla a decirme un "De nada"

Todo este tiempo, estuvo quizas a un paso de mi y yo fui incapaz de verlo.

Dios, quiero poder irlo, ver que esta bien.

-Mami- Xiang me aprieta elbrazo, lo veo, esta igual de asustado que yo-Que pasa?

-Tu papá...- No, no puedo desanimarlo. Como dijo el es su heroe, nuestro heroe.

-Shhh, calma- Me abraza, ya no puedo mas.

Rompo a llorar como una niña.

Mi pedazo de cielo solo me abraza y me besa la frente.

Desde cuando, como paso..

Yo deberia estar en el lugar de el.

-Todo va a estar bien. El se va a salvar- Sonrio, hay que tener fe, aun que parezca imposible.

-Si, todo va a estar bien- Me convenzo a mi misma en voz baja.

Nos separamos y vuelvo a arrancar el coche.

No se ni como, pero llegamos a casa.

Subimos, pero lo que veo al entrar, ya es demasiado para mi.

Tomoyo, Touya, Kaho, y Paul.

Todos, aqui.

-Sakuraaa, Xiang!- Todos corren y nos abrazan.

-Gracias al cielo estan bien- Dice Tomoyo, se le nota que estuvo llorando.

Siento unos brazos, y un apreton fuerte, es Touya.

-Pense- Se le quiebra la voz- Pense, que- No puede terminar la frase, lloramos, lloramos los dos.

-Nos diste un buen susto- Me dice Kaho, la abrazo, y ella me devuelve el abrazo.

Touya tiene a Xiang en brazos. Tomoy esta a su lado, preguntandole algo.

-Sigue asi, y me voy a quedar viudo- Paul me sonrie,- Tomoyo casi se muere de un infarto- Dice mirandome seriamente, Luego me sonrie, yme abraza, un abrazo corto y frio, pro que de alguna manera, te conforta, lugo suspira y se va.

Nos pasamos un rato hablando, sobre el estado de Shaoran y el por que, de su presencia en Japón. Xiang se quedo dormido, y lo llevamos a su habitación.

Yukito no viene. Estoy preocupada.

-haci que, el, Puede irse, com puede quedarse?- Veo satisfaccion en los ojos de Touya, se le escapa una sonrisa al preguntar eso.

Lo pateo en las canillas, hace un gesto de dolor. pero sigue con su sonrisa ladina.

Kaho le frunce el seño y esa sonrisa desaparece, lo cambia por un gesto de fastidio.

-Si, hay posibilidades, de que el no se salve. Perdio mucha sangre...

-Y con quien quedo?- Tomoyo parece angustiada.

-Con Eriol..- Tomoyo se sorprende, Yo y mi maldita geta. Cuando Aprendere a no me ter la pata!.

Paul parece no sospechar nada, ni si quiera conoce a Eriol.

-Bueno creo que ah sido un largo dia. Sakura, tienes que descanzar- Tomoyo Rompe el silenci y se levanta, Paul la sigue, todos la seguimos,

Se despiden todos.

La casa sola,

y Yukito todavia no viene.

Creo que sus palabras fueron de verdad...

Aun recuerdolo que me dijo

"Si no vienes conmigo ahora, te olvidas de que existo", Me negue a ir con el, Se enojo, y se fue.

Dios, acaso este dia no puede ser peor?

Pov Xiang

Entonces...

El no va a salvarse?

 _ **HOLA HOLA HOLAAAAA**_

 _ **BUENO BUENO BUENO..**_

 _ **AGRADEZCO A MIS FIELES LECTORAS!.**_

 _ **SON UN CRACK.**_

 _ **GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Majoabraham!: Este fic. va a constar, de unos veinte capitulos o menos, y de una segunda parte.**_

 _ **Que va a ser algo que tengo la certeza, las va a sorprender.**_

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo el fruto de mi imaginacion!**_

 _ **(Sin el bebé de Meiling...NO HABRIA SEGUNDA PARTE!)**_

 _ **SSLove!: Genia, gracias por seguir leyendo. sI, LO QUE EL DINERO PROVOCA EN ALGUNAS MENTES!**_

 _ **Shaoran se entero de que Sakura es Tukishiro por el comentario de eriol, en el capitulo de la boda con Meiling.**_

 _ **Eriol y Tomoyooo... Ufaaa. bueno... Ellos son un caso muuuuy delicado.**_

 _ **Digamos que lo tengo en observación.**_

 _ **ya se me da una idea de el descenlace de estos dos.**_

 _ **Guest: Aqui esta el capiii, me tarde por algunos percanses con mi computadora. (Se me bloqueo, y bue, la desbloquie)**_

 _ **Besos, y hasta el capi 15!**_


	15. Chapter 15

p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemMis queridas Lectoras: /em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLamento el retraso con respecto al capitulo 15/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emNo eh podido adelantar nada, la secundaria consume casi todo mi tiempo /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emestoy esperando el fin de semana para progresar./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEspero entiendan. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDe nuevo gracias por estar leyendo mi fic, no esperaba tener audiencia, siendo el primero que realizo/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emTengo algunas preguntas.../em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em¿Desean una segunda parte?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em¿o que termine dentro de cuatro capitulos mas?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emSi hago un nuevo fic de Card Captor Sakura/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLes gustaria que se tratase de un Apocalipsis Zombie?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emo orientada en tiempos antiguos de magia y romance?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em¿Les gustaria un fic de Itazura Na Kiss?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBueno, esas son mis preguntas.../em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emRespondan! -.-/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emBesos... /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em Jennifer/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 15: Morir o vivir...**_

Pov normal.

Li Manor. Hong Kong China.

La dama Ieran se paseaba inquietamente de un lado a otro, ella jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan nerviosa.

Sintio unos pasos, y se volvio sobresaltada. Recupero su calma al notar que era uno de sus espias.

-Dama Li- Empezo el hombre con el ojo de vidrio, estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos- El plan fallo, Seiji esta muerto, y el joven Li, en el hospi...

-Inconpetente!- Ieran se aserco al atemorizado hombre hecha una fiera- Te dije, te adverti que Xiaolang no debia salir herido!, SOLO DEBIAN TRAERLO AQUI !, NO LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL!- Saco una daga de su cintura, una presiosa daga, de puño dorado con perlas encrustadas y una hoja platada brillante, y filosa.

Derribo al hombre y lo sujeto del cabello mientras este la miraba tildado.

Se detuvo, al sentir una voz fina y silenciosa.

-Tia Ieran- Meiling se encontraba con las manos sobre la boca con exprecion asombrada.

El vientre no le habia cresido nada, pero no era angustiante, solo tenia un mes de embarazo.

Ieran solo le hecho una mirada y siguio con lo suyo.

Basto con un segundo para degollar al hombre y dejarlo en el suelo, desangrandose, pataleando y dando sus ultimas respiraciones, hasta que porfin se quedo quieto.

-No quiero hombres inutiles como espias, era necesario eliminarlo- Dijo como explicacion a Meiling que todavia se encontraba en Shock. Ieran le poso una mano en su hombro. y le susurro- Algun dia, deberas hacer lo mismo...

Luego ambas abandonaron la habitacion.

Y entraron en otra mas amplia, luminosa, y se sentaron.

-Xiaolang esta bien?- Pregunto Meiling unos minutos despues.

-No, pero ese no es el caso, Debo viajar a Tokio, y quiero que estes a cargo, Nuestro querido Xiaolang debe ser castigado por lo que ah hecho..- Dijo seriamente la gran dama.

-Pero, ¿Para que tiene que ir hasta alla?- Meiling la miraba confundida.

Ieran solo se levanto, y antes de desaparecer sonrio maliciosamente y le dijo a Meiling

-Por que si quieres algo bien hecho, debes hacerlo tu misma...

Tokio, Hospital central.

Shoran se encontraba todavia en su estado inconsiente, postrado en una camilla, con el torso desnudo, perfectamente marcado, y con miles de cables que se aderian a el,

Con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

y el constante pip, del marcador, que de una forma u otra les hacia saber a todos, que aun estaba con vida.

La habitacion estaba en exceso iluminada, los rayos de el sol se foltraban fuertemente por la gran ventana, con varios ramos de flores, e incluso globos, que amablemente los conocidos de Sakura, (Tomoyo, Paul, y hasta incluso Touya?) Habian dejado alli, pero el que mas habia minado de cosas a el chino, fue Xiang.

El niño no habia dejado de ir a ver su padre esa semana trancurrida.

Impacinte, esperaba al entrar, que su padre lo estuviera viendo. Le estuviera sonriendo.

Pero esa imagen jamas se concretaba en la ralidad.

Y el pequeño perdia las esperanzas a cada dia que pasaba.

Pero ese dia, habia dejado de ir.

No era por que no podia, si no era por que ya no queria. Ya no queria sentirse descepcionado al entrar y encontrarse siempre con el ahi, inexpresivo. No podia, apesar de su madurez. El todabia era un niño. Y no estaba psicologicamente preparado para afrontar tales sucesos en su vida. :(

Era una mañana fria.

Pero no por eso el sol dejaba de brillar.

Una silueta femenina atravezo el umbral de la puerta que conducia a la habitacion.

Sakura se detuvo y lo contemplo.

Se quedo alli, concentrada en escuchar el pip constante del aparato.

Se aserco lentamente, y tomo asiento junto a la camilla.

-Por que?- Le pregunto a Shaoran- Por que tenias que salvarme?- Añadio levantando la voz, se aferraba a la manta que cubria el cuerpo masculino.

Cada vez con mas intencidad.

-CONTESTAME!, SHAORAN LEVANTATE, CONTESTAME!- Le grito pegando pequeños golpes a la camilla- Por favor...- Susurro cansinamente.

No era la primera visita que le hacia a su salvador. Lo visitaba dia por medio.

Siempre en la mañana, cuando todos estaban ocupados y no podian perseguirla.

Se quedo alli.

Con la cabeza apollada en el abdomen, en el unico lugar de su cuerpo en el que no estaban esos cables.

Se mantuvo alli.

- _ **"Por que tenias que hacerlo Shaoran?, por que?, Despierta por favor.-**_ Pensaba la castaña-

 _ **Despierta**_

 _ **Despierta**_

 _ **Despierta"**_

Se repetia una y otra vez para ella misma..

Hasta que..

Sientio unas manos que le levantaban la cabeza.

-Hola- Susurro una voz algo ronca, pro igual de familiar.

Sakura solo abrio los ojos como platos, y subio la mirada poco a poco.

Alli estaba el, con los ojos entre abiertos, pero la estaba mirando.

Se aparto instintivamente, asustada, y lo contemplo.

-No, no soy un fantasma- LE susurro, con una sonrisa que derritira un glaciar.

-Sha-Shaoran- Se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras negaba, mientras varias lagrimas caian- SHAORAN- Le grito, se aserco rapidamente a el y lo abrazo, con todas sus fuerzas.

-Auch- Un queejido basto para que la castaña se separara algo apenada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo que, despertaste!- Le dijo incredula. asercandose a la puerta

-Aguarda- Le paro el castaño y la miro- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?

-Una semana- Ambos se miraron y se rieron

Shaoran se aparto y le dejo un lugar en la camilla

Sakura nego con la cabeza.

-Tengo que avisarles a todos que estas bien- Solo le sonrio, corrio hacia el. Le clavo un beso en la coronilla y salio de la habitacion

Shaoran solo se quedo alli, mirando como ella desaparecia.

Pero no le preocupaba, porque esa vez sabia que iba a volver a verla muy pronto.

Por un moemnto todo estuvo tranquilo, luego recordo que lo habia llevado a ese estado.

Busco su celular.

y llamo a la persona que sabia que iba a responder.

-Hola, Eriol?- Pregunto Shaoran cuando este atendio el celular

Se escucho un grito de alegria del otro lado de la linea.

- _ya mismo voy para el horpital, sabia que esa inutil bala no era suficiente para detenerte, hermanito-_ Shaoran solo sonrio.

-Espera, no vengas, solo llamaba para asegurarme de algo, esta semana, no an actuado todavia?- Pregunto el castaño preocupado.

- _No, no ah aparecido ni uno solo de ellos, puedes quedarte tranquilo-_ El castaño suspiro aliviado.

-Eso es excelente, no vengas, y actua sorprendido cuando te llamen o te digan que desperte- Se oyo un okey- Cambio y fuera.

Corto.

Y apago el celular.

Se dispuso a quedarse haci durante unos minutos.

Pensando, esperando que solo una personita cruze esa puerta

Solo fue cuestios de una decada de minutos para que Xiang cruzara la puerta corriendo y abrazara a su padre.

Lo abrazara y llorara como nunca antes,

Solo lloraba y se aferraba al castaño cada vez con mas fuerza.

-Shhh, tranquilo, no me ire a ningun lado- Le acariciaba el cabello y se lo besaba.

Xiang lo miro, tenia ese brillo indesifrable en sus ojos esperaldas.

-PAPÁ- Gritaba, lloraba lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

Sakura obsevaba la escena en silencio, conmovida, lloraba ella tambien, solo que se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Tomoyo estaba a su lado, con su esposo.

Lo miraba y Shaoran a ellos, mas a Paul.

-Donde esta?- Se escucho una voz algo exagerada.

Eriol aparecio.

Tomoyo solo lo miro esquivamente, Sakura sonrio, pero luego al recordar la precensia de la amatista, se puso tensa.

Mas al notar que Eriol no venia solo...

Kazumii estaba con el.

Ambos se asercaron a Shaoran.

y lo abrazaron

-Vine en el primer vuelo hacia Tokio apenas Eriol me dijo lo que habia pasado- Le explico Kazummii, su vientre estaba algo hinchado, ya llevaba 2 meses y medio de embarazo.

-Me alegro que estes aqui- Le dijo posando una mano en su hombro.

Tomoyo miraba algo inquieta a la mujer.

De pronto ellas cruzaron miradas.

Kazumii solo lanzo una sonrisa invisible y Tomoyo se la devolvio.

La amatista le hizo señales a Sakura de que se iban.

Ella solo asintio con la cabeza, era lo mejor. Ya que de lo contrario el ambiente podria tornarse algo grotesco

-Ay Baby!- Le dijo Eriol mientras lo estrujaba.

-tampoco tan actuado- Le reprimio Shaoran bajito, solo para que eriol escuchara.

-Ya lo se, solo que me emocione- Le dijo eriol igualmente bajo.

El doctor aparecio.

-Bien, Shaoran, vas a tener que despedirte de tus familiares, es hora de tu control diario.

Todos abandonaron la sala.

-Tio Eriol, papa ya no tendra que estar en el hospital. Verdad?- Le pregunto el niño.

-Le tomara un poco. Estas cosas llevan tiempo.

El pequeño solo asintio y se fue de la mano de su madre.

Eriol vio una sombra familiar dirijirse al vivero que el hospital tenia.

Se disculpo con su esposa y fue hacia alli.

Y como el pensaba, ahi estaba, Tomoyo, contemplando una margarita algo moteada con color lila.

-Una mutacion muy bella. No lo crees Tomy?- Le dijo el niveo asercandose a ella.

-Si, haci es- Le dijo ella, eh hizo un ademan de abandonar el vivero.

-No te vallas- Le suplico- Quiero que sepas que lamento todo lo que ocurrio entre nosotros- Se puso de rodillas.

LA amatista solo lo miraba sorprendida

-Perdoname por favor- Le dijo mirandola.

Solo hubo silencio. Eriol bajo la cabeza. algo descepcionado.

Hasta que sintio que alguien se la levantaba.

Y miro esos ojos violaceos que tanto lo enloquecian.

\- Te perdono Eriol- Eriol se paro y la atrajo haci si., la miro fijamente.

Ese cabello negro, lacio, esa cara afinada blaca como la nieve, que ahora presentaba un leve sonrojo.

Y esas pestañas largas, oscuras, esbeltas.

-De verdad, eres un bello pecado- Le dijo antes de fundir sus labios con los suyos.

Ambos sonrojados, se besaban desesperadamente, como si el mundo se acabara alli, en ese instante.

Eriol descendio, le beso el cuello, Tomoyo solo se aferraba a el.

El volvio a sus labios, y continuaron con su beso.

-Te necesite tanto- LE susurro ella pegada a su boca- No sabes lo mucho que te necesite.

-Y yo ah ti- LE dijo el sin aliento, mientras se besaban aun mas apasionadamente.

-Pero tu- Dijo ella cobrando el sentido del tiempo y el lugar, se aparto horrorizada por lo que habia hecho- Tu, tu nunca fuiste capaz de venir, de buscarme, de pedirme perdon, cuando estaba sola, sufrindo- LAgrimas caian en su delicado rostro.

-No podia..

-Por que?, porque eras muy orgulloso. Ahora que estoy bien, que tengo ah alguien a quien querer, vienes, aqui, y pretendes que?- Le dijo ella, el se aserco y la abrazo, ella solo descargaba inutiles golpes a su pecho- Te odio, te odio te odio- LE decia con desprecio

Pero ella sabia que no era sierto, antes de salir asustada de alli, le dio otro beso mas, sus lenguas se encontraron, sus bocas querian alimentarse de la otra.

Ella sabia que era hora de decir adios.

Se separo confundida, abrumada y melancolica, y salio corriendo del vivero.

Eriol por su parte solo la vio partir.

-Hay un dicho que dice: Si la amas dejala ir- Se susurro haci mismo- Adios Tomoyo- Una lagrima gruesa recorrio su mejilla. Y callo sobre la margarita. La misma que tomoyo habia tocado unos minutos antes de que la pasion se desatara en ese pequeño rincon.

POV Sakura.

El esta bien.

Sobrevivio. Despues de todo, despues de tanto

Yukito volvio a casa.

Solo que aun no puede aceptar el reaparecimiento de Shaoran en mi vida.

-Mamá, Despues de almorzar vendremos a ver a papá?- Xiang si que esta contento, sufrio tanto, hoy cuando fui a darle la noticia no quizo esperar, corrio hacia el auto llebandome a mi de la mano y arrancamos al hospital.

Aun puedo conservar la imagen en mi cabeza.

Shaoran no ah cambiado en nada. Sigue igual que antes.

-Mamiii- Despabilando Sakura...

-No, tienes que ir a Gimnacia- Ademas el horario de visita es una hora despues de tu clase de gimnacia.

-Por favoooor- Esa cara de perrito mojado, junto con su puchero. o no.

Me concentro en estacionar el auto en la cochera. Y bajo ignorando las suplicas de mi niño.

Tengo que ser mas estricta.

-No, y no insistas- Le digo, haciendome la enojada, noto como se queda callado mientras subimos al penhause.

Entramos, hay olor a comida.

Yukito esta con el delantal y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estoy algo confundida pero me alegra saber que esta de buen humor.

Esta haciendo arroz, con pollo?.

-Receta nueva?- Le pregunto dandole un beso en la boca.

Me mira sorprendido y me sonrie calidamente.

-Americana.

-Cof cof cof- Xiang tose intencionalmente y nos mira algo molesto- Tengo hambre.

-Ya casi esta, Ayudame a poner la mesa- Le digo, frunce el seño, dios, no puede ser mas igual a su padre, sus gestos, su manera de reaccionar.

Ponemos la mesa, y nos sentamos a comer.

Esto esta muy bueno, excelente.

-Esta riquisimo- Dice Xiang deborandose su plato.

-Te salio estupendo- LE digo a Yukito

El solo me devuelve una sonrisa

Es tan lindo cuando sonrie...

Por el momento todo esta tan bien...

Que me parece extraño, ay tanta paz, tanta buena onda, siento que algo malo va a pasar.

Dios Sakura calmate.

Todo va a ir bien nada puede suceder ahora.

Ya fueron muchas las cosas.

Tiene que parar todo.

-Amor- Yukito me mira preocupado.

Noto que estoy apretando los cubiertos fuertemente.

Xiang no esta en la mesa.

-Y Xiangg?- LE pregunto sobresaltada. A donde fue ese niño?

-Fue a cambiarse, si quieres yo puedo llevarlo a educacion fisica...

-Si quieres...- Asiente. Se levanta de la mesa.

y se dirije a nuestra habitacion. Yo solo me dispongo a terminar mi arroz.

Luego levanto los platos, y los pongo en el lavavajillas.

Termio de repasar las mesas.

Yukito viene y me da un beso en el cuello.

-Adios mami- Xiang me abraza. Le planto un beso en la coronilla.

-adios mi cielo, ire a recogerte y nos daremos una vuelta por el hospital.

Yukito me sonrie.

Y veo como se sierra la puerta...

Sera mejor que duerma un poco antes de que sea la hora de ir a buscarlo.

Necesito una buena siesta...

Pov Tomoyo

Que diablos hize.

Soy una idiota.

Lo eh besado. en realidad, eh permitido que me bese

Dios, como eh permitido que lo haga. Tengo esposoy me eh besuqueado con otro hombre en un vivero. Precisamente en el hospital

Pero siento una felicidad que me asusta, por fin tube contacto con sus labios. Los extrañaba tanto.

Por mi mente pasaban tantas cosas.

La primera vez que nos besamos.

En frente del Rey pinguino.

Lo deseaba y el a mi. Nos amamos. Wow, espera Tomoyo.

No puede ser que piense esas cosas.

No, no y no.

Yo amo a Paul. El es mi esposo, el futuro padre de mis hijos...

Salto de la sorpresa al sentir una mano en mi hombro.

Estoy en mi casa, sola, Paul esta en la empresa...

-Shhh- El aliento es calido, me da escalofrios.

Es un aliento. Tan familiar.

Me giro.

Esto no esta pasando. Es...

Eriol...

Se aserca a mi con mirada felina.

no puedo resistirme mas.

El se aserca a mi y yo a el.

No besamos. Lo beso descaradamente en el cuello.

Me lleva al sillon.

Nos besamos el uno a el otro. Estoy arriba de el. No me interesa.

Le abro la camisa.

Los botones saltan y se desparraman por toda la alfombra, me saco la polera y la tiro.

Nos seguimos besando. No puedo mas. Ya no puedo controlarme. Al diablo el mundo entero...

Se acabo la esposa perfecta. Lo que necesite toda mi vida esta enfrente de mis ojos.

Acabamos desnudos.

Besandonos.

La casa esta en penumbras, los rayos del sol se cuelan debilmente por las cortinas.

Siento que su ereccion crese.

-Hueles de maravilla- Me susurra pegado a mi cuello.

-Te ne-necesito- Le digo entrecortadamente.

Siento como su miembro entra poco a poco.

y empiezan las embestidas, lentas y suaves. ME aferro a su cuello.

-No saves cuanto te extrañe- Me dice con voz ahogada- Te necesite Tomy, no saves cuanto...

Aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas.

Hasta que llegamos a explotar de placer.

Nos besamos con mas ardor que nunca mientras llegamos a nuestro limite.

Ya no importa nada.

El tiempo se detuvo en mi mundo.

-Eriol- Le digo mientras revuelvo sus cabellos y lo sigo besando.

Terminamos extaciados.

Lo dejo alli en el sillon.

Y me escapo de entre sus brazos.

Me ducho.

El agua caliente me provoca un cosquilleo.

EL jabon se cae de mis manos. Pero lo atrapo en el aire.

Trato de calmarme.

Lo que hize hace unos minutos fue solo una aventura. Algo que jamas va a volver a pasar.

Esta es finalmente nuestra despedida.

Cierro el grifo y me envuelvo en mi bata.

Al entrar en la sala. Eriol ya no esta alli.

Solo hay un sobre. Y una rosa azul.

La tomo. Es la segunda que encuentro.

Rompo el sobre. Hay una carta y otro sobre aun mas pequeño.

Tomo la carta entre mis manos.

"Tomy, ahora sabras que yo siempre sere de tu propiedad.

Eres y seras lo que mas ame en toda mi vida, la chica que

siempre me cautivo, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu ser, tu alma, todo

de ti me vuelve loco, jamas debi dejarte ir, y entiendo que ahora

ya sea demasiado tarde, estas horas, fueron las mejores de mi

existencia Pero haci como la vida nos separo. Ahora vuelve a cruzar

nuestros destinos. Pero ya es tiempo de que de nuevo se separen.

Odio las despedidas. Mas si son las que me alejan de lo que mas

amo. Pero es por nuestro propio bien.

Adios mi angel...

Siempre tuyo:

Eriol. H "

No puedo evitar llorar, tiene toda la razon.

Y era de esperar que esto sucediera. Yo tambien, siempre sere suya. Siempre.

Rompo el pequeño sobre. Hay un collar. Y un dije con la mitad de un corazon.

Y un mensajito donde dice que la otra mitad la tiene el.

Sonrio.

Es un toque tipico de Eriol.

Escondo la cadena en mi caja de joyas.

Prendo fuego en la Estufa hogar.

Y ahorrojo las rosas. y la carta con el sobre.

Veo como se consumen lentamente.

Los petalos azules de las rosas empiezan a tornarse negros. Veo como todo se incendia.

incluido mi corazon.

Solo cierro los ojos

Aprieto fuerte la boca. Quisiera que todo se repita. Siento que alguien entra. Es Paul.

Viene hacia mi, actua normal Tomoyo, nada paso, nada paso,

-Hola cariño- Me da un beso en la mejilla, me siento tan culpable por lo que hize, por lo que hicimos con Eriol.

Paul no se merece esto. El, entre todos los hombres del mundo, es el que mas me ah sabido entender, quiza, no es amor, quiza solo me sentia entendida con el, el solo me hace sentir bien. Eriol, Eriol es el que esta en mi mente a la hora de hablar de amor.

Pero mi boca me traiciona y siempre deja escapar el nombre de Paul, ocultandomis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Hola, amor- Digo tratando de parecer y sonar normal.

-Que tal tu dia?- Se aserca y se sienta junto a mi.

\- Ah estado normal. No hubo mucha accion...- Sus manos me retiran una de las mangas de la bata.

-Mmm, que lastima- me dice deslizando sus dedos por mi hombro desnudo- No quieres un poco de accion conmigo?

-Me duelen los ovarios cariño- Le digo, el retira la mano algo malhumorado- No te enfades, no puedo ni moverme, por eso estoy aca.

Me mira con una seja levantada. Luego frunce el seño. Resopla algo por lo bajo y se va.

Oigo la puerta del baño abrir y cerrarse.

Me siento muy mal. Debi de haber corrido ah Eriol de mi casa en cuanto se presento, pero no pude.

Soy una idiota.

Y ahora, rechaze por completo a Paul.

Debo de emepezar mi vida de nuevo.

Pero esta vez, Eriol no ira colgado de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16: Abismo...

Pov normal

11 pm En algun punto de las afueras de Tokio

Ieran Li, se encontraba bajando de su jet privado en suelo Japones.

Iba rodeada de 4 hombres enormes musculosos. De traje negro. Todos con ametralladoras.

Y ella solo con su afilada daga.

-Ya saben lo que deben hacer- Les dijo una vez que se bajaron por completo del avion, esta subio a un coche acompañada solo por uno de esos hombres. Miro a los otros tres- A mi hijo quiero que le den esto de mi parte- dijo brusquedad en su voz y le entrego una jeringa con un liquido verdoso a uno de los tres hombres- Despues a los demas, matenlos a todos, a excepsion de los que tengan ojos esmeraldas. a Ellos quiero que los traigan ante mi- Antes de subir la ventanilla de el auto negro ultimo modelo, agrego con maldad- A ellos les tengo preparado algo mucho mejor. DISPERSENCE!

Subio la ventanilla y el auto se perdio entre las calles de Tokio

Pov Shoran

Hospital de Tokio. 12 Pm

Abro los ojos sobresaltado.

Tengo la respiracion agitada.

Siento que me falta el aire... hay un hombre, hay un hombre en mi puta habitación.

-Shhh- Se lleva un dedo a la boca, me mira con crueldad, siento un escalofrio- No queremos que mami se enoje- Mi madre?, o no, o no, no no...

Por dios no ella. Por que no puede dejarme en paz.!

-AYUDAA- A penas mi garganta emitir el grito el hombre corre hacia mi.

Mejor dicho, hacia mi bolsa de suero. Clava una jeringa. Tiene un liquido verde.

Trato de quitarme los conectores rapidamente antes de que el liquido se cuele en mis venas. Sco uno, siento un olor punsante.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde, siento un mareo, el liquido verde..

QUE DIABLOS ES ESO!.

Siento un ardor, me quema, me quema

-AHHHHHHHHH- GRITO DE DOLOR, ARDE.

Algo sale de mis ojos.

Me refriego desesperado, es sangre.

ES SANGREE

-QUE ME HAN HECHO?- El hombre solo sonrie.

Sale mucha sangre de mis ojos.

y ahora... DE MIS OREJAS!, Me siento aun mas mareado. Vomito, pero no es un vómito comun.

Es sangre, nada mas que sangre.

Vomito aun mas.

-A- a- Digo entrecortadamente, alguien que me ayude, por favor.

Veo todo borroso.

Siento un dolor punante n mi pecho,

Ahora se extiende a mi cabeza.

Caigo de la camilla.

Siento mas dolor cuandotodos los cables se me desprenden de golpe. Saco una conclusion desesperada.

Creo que por fin dios me ah castigado por lo que hize.

Sonrio tristemente

No siento nada mas que el frio suelo de la habitacion cuando impacto sobre el.

Pov Xiang

Penhause Tukishiro. 2:00 am

No pudo dormir. Siento una opresion en mi pecho.

Doy vueltas en la cama.

Sierro los ojos. Mi padre.

Algo malo le esta sucediendo o le puede suceder.

Un ruido.

Pasos. hay pasos en el pasillo. no se dirijen a mi habitacion. Ya no los escucho.

Salgo de la cama y me dirijo a la cosina. Espio desde el umbral de mi habitacion. No hay nadie.

Avanzo con cautela por el oscuro pasillo. No tengo miedo. Quiza solo es mamá o Yukito tomando un baso de agua

Al llegar a la cosina veo a dos siluetas enormes.

Uno tiene algoen la mano, un arma. Siento miedo.

Me apunta

-Eh, tiene ojos esmeraldas. Acuerdate de lo que dijo dama Ieran- Ieran?, Mi abuela...

MALDITA VIEJA BRUJA

-MAMÁ- Grito cuando intentan agarrarme.

Efectivamente Yukito aparece.

Sonrio por un instante. Pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que uno de ellos saca un arma.

Le apunta y en un segundo dispara y el cuerpo de Yukito cae inerte de un disparo al craneo.

Me hielo.

No se por que, pero lloro. Lloro, el no se merecia eso.

-DEJENME, MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ-

Ella no aparece.

Donde esta?

-Xiang, DEJENLO- Mi madre aparece, la tienen igual que a mi. Agarrados de las dos manos.

-Ya estan los dos de ojos esmeraldas- Dice uno a travez e un wokie tokie.

No se adonde nos llevan.

Intento safarme.

-QUEDATE QUIETO NIÑO- Me aprietan las manos mas fuertes. Duele.

Duele mucho.

Hago una mueca de dolor. Mi madre abre los ojos al notar lo mucho que me duele.

-LE DUELE, DEJENLO EN PAZ, ES SOLO UN NIÑO- Grita ella mientras subimos al ascensor.

Descendemos, hasta la cochera.

Nos llevan hasta una trafi negra enorme.

Solo con dos ventanas adelante.

Nos tiran en la parte de atras.

A penas sierran la puerta me aserco a mamá. Ella esta temblando. Yo tambien, Su cuerpo se calma.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Shh, tranquilo, vamos ah salir de esta, todo va a ir bien- Dice tratando de consolarme, aun que por el momento, creo que se lo esta diciendo a ella misma.

POV Sakura.

No se que hacer, no se a donde nos llevan

Yukito. Reprimo un grito ahogado.

El, el esta muerto. EL ESTA MUERTO, MURIO Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA, NO PUDE. NO PENSABA QUE IBA A SUCEDER, DEBI DE IR YO A VER QUE LE PASABA A XIANG.

Debi de ir, yo. Y quiza el aun estaria vivo.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza su cuerpo tendido en la alfombra y un charco de sangre al rededor de su cabeza.

No pude gritar en el momento en que lo vi. Estaba mas preocupada por Xiang.

Pero el, ya no esta.

Yukito.

Yukito.

Me caen aun mas lagrimas, esta oscuro, y agradezco mucho que sea asi.

No quiero que Xiang me vea quebrada, el necesita que sea fuerte, mas en estos momentos necesita una persona en la que sentirse seguro, y que yo le inspire seguridad.

La trafi frena repentinamente.

Me golpeo la espalda contra uno de los lados.

Noestoy segura cual.

-Mami, adonde nos llevan?- Pregunta asustado.

Pobresito mi niño.

-No, no lo se- Digo sinceramente, estabilizando mi voz.

La puerta se abre y los mismos tipos que nos secuestraron nos sacan, y nos tiran en el suelo arido.

Estamos en el campo.

Hay una mansion a nuestros pies.

Estamos rodeados por cuatro hombres de negro.

No distingo bien sus caras, pero tienen la barba cresida y el cabello en distintas tonalidades de rojo.

y cuando creo que ya nada puede ser peor.

A la luz de la luna. Reflejada como un fantasma espeluznante.

Con esa sonrisa maquiavelica.

Ieran Li.

Lanza una carcajada demente. Que hace que tanto a mi como a xiang se nos hiele la sangre.

Mi hijo no deja de mirarla con los ojos abiertos como si se tratara de el mismo diablo.

-Asi que, pensaron, que podrian burlarme?- Dijo con una voz fina y astillante- Creyeron que podrian arruinarme? JAJAJA- Otra carcajada mas.

Es una mujer tan despreciable.

Les dijo algo en chino a los demas hombres y luego nos agarraron y entramos a la mansión

Seguimos por un pasillo, ay un olor repugnante a humedad.

Luego entramos en un salon en forma de decagono, solo tenia ventanales.

y estaba iluminado directamente por la luz de la luna.

Todo era de madera.

y alli. clavado a una gran pieza de madera esta Shaoran

Tiene la ropa del hospital.

tiene los brazos y las piertas separados clavados con enormes estacas.

Tiene muy mal aspecto.

-PAPI- Grita Xiang.

Tiene la voz ahogada.

Esta llorando como nunca antes.

Colocan una mesa redonda con sillas.

Nos sientan.

Ay una extraña ruleta.

-Creo que ya han observado la ruleta- Dice Ieran a nuestras espaldas, esta vez con una voz mas gruesa y llena de maldad.

-Pero no podemos empezar el juego hasta que no esten todos los participantes!.

Se escuchan gritos.

Masculinos.

Es Eriol.

Tiene la cabeza sangrando. Lo sientan en frente mio.

\- Bien bien, Vamos a explicar esto, quiero aclarar que no es la ruleta rusa tradicional.

Es MI RULETA RUSA- Dice sonriendo desquiciadamente- La flecha roja indica a la presa.

Y la negra al depredador, y la amarilla. A la parte del cuerpodestinada- Dice.

Entiendo.

Si me toca la roja, muero. y si me toca la negra, debo disparar a alguien

Esto es una porqueria.

No quiero hacerlo.

Por que diablos estoy aqui.

Si jamas me hubiera asercado a Shaoran esto jamas hubiese pasado.

Ieran gira la ruleta, la flecha roja primero, la negra despues. y por ulitimo la amarilla

Griran y giran.

Mi corazon se detiene.

La negra frena apuntandome.

Y la roja frena apuntando a Eriol.

La amarilla no se detiene, sigue girando, y girando.

Ambos estamos con los ojos abiertos.

LA flecha frena.

Con letras negras sobre la madera casi putrefacta esta escrito: "Oreja"

Quien en su puto juicio podria dispararle en la oreja a alguien...

Miro a Shaoran todavia esta inconciente pero veo que su respiracion es agitada.

-Ten- Ieran me tiende una pistola- Hazlo.

-NO.

-HAZLO.

-NO LO HARE, MALDITA BRUJA!- Le grito. Luego le escupo los pies.

-Como quieras- Saca una daga y la coloca en sima del cuello de...

Xiang...

-Hazlo o revano...

Respiro profundamente.

Miro a Eriol. Esta sonriendome.

Apunto.

Uno

dos...

Tres.

Disparo.

Eriol grita unos segundos despues.

La bala impacto en su oreja.

Gracias dios.

Gracias...

Ieran hace girar la ruleta de nuevo.

-DETEN ESTO- Shaoran esta conciente, esta gritando, tomando razon del dolor que le provocan las estacas- MALDITA ZORRA, DETEN LA RULETA, ME QUIERES A MI, DEJALOS EN PAZ.

LAS FLECHAS DE DETIENEN

No, no, no.

La Negra apunta a Shaoran.

La Amarilla a la palabra "Cabeza"

La Roja.

la roja...

Me apunta a mi.

Dos hombre aparecen y desclavan a Shaoran, Este cae. Y grita del dolor.

Esta Llorando.

-Ten- Ieran le da el arma a Shaoran.

Este la toma. Temblorosamente.

Me apunta.

Que esta haciendo?.

Creo que despues de todo, el, no ah cambiado.

Me arrodillo.

y bajo la mirada.

Oigo un disparo.

Pero no me ah dado.

Alguien cae.

Es, es...

Ieran!.

La mato, la ah matado.

-MALDITO INFELIZ- Uno de lo hombres apunta a Shaoran con la ametralladora.

Pero Eriol se abalanza sobre el y se la quita.

Cuando tiene el arma en supoder la descarga contra en hombre y otro que entra.

Eran cuatro. Faltan dos.

Eriol se queda sin balas. mientras recargaa Shaoran apunta la pistola hacia la puerta.

Esta se abre.

El dispara pero no logra darle.

un segundo hombre entra.

Le apunta a Xiang. O no.

No, no el no.

me levanto, pero es tarde. un disparo sonoro inunda la habitación.

Se oye un cuerpo caer.

Pero es el de Shaoran.

Eriol descarga todas sus balas en un acto de rabia contra los hombres.

Se que no van a venir mas.

Esos eran los ultimos.

Shaoran no se mueve.

Corro hacia el.

Esta de bruces contra el suelo.

No.

Lo doy vuelta, Xiang esta mirando el cuerpo alli.

Como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

NO, TIENE, TIENE UN PEQUEÑO HUECO EN EL CUELLO, LE SALE MUCHA SANGRE.

LE IMPACTO EN LA VENA.

NO,

-SHAORAN, SHAORAN- Lo sacudo.

El abre a penas los ojos.

Me sonrie.

-PAPÁ- Xiang esta al lado mio.

Eriol esta contra un rincon observandonos.

-Sakura- Me dice con la voz queda.

-Aqui estoy, aqui estoy, shhh, vas a resistir- No puede morir, no va a morir.

-Los amo, los amo con todo mi ser, Xiang, cuida a tu madre, quiero que seas valiente para ella.- Dice cada vez mas despacio.

La sangre no le deja de salir.

Noto que estoy llorando, las lagrimas brotan como un manantial.

-Sakura, tu, tu siempre fuiste mi unico gran amor, y siempre sera asi...- Lo beso.

Me regala su ultimo aliento- Tu destino y el mio, siempre- Toce, Le sale mas sangre, sus ojos se van quedando sin brillo, no, NO, NO POR FAVOR- Siempre estaran cruzados...

Ya no respira.

No, ya no respira.

-SHAORAN, NO, NO, SHAORAN, DESPIERTA, DESPIERTATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Grito hasta

Que ya no queda aire en mis pulmones. El sol nace. Y el ya muere.

Veo que la habitacion se tiñe de rojo, luego de naranja, va aclareciendo...

-XIAOLANG- Eriol viene corriendo hacia nosotros, le hace primeros auxilios.

-NO HERMANO, NO- Sigue haciendole boca a boca- NO, TU NO, VAS A DESPERTAR- Se interrumpe con otro boca a boca- Y VAS A DESIRME, EY BABY, LUEGO NOS VAMOS A REIR- Sigue con los boca a boca.

Pero se hace un costado, se rinde, nos mira.

Solo callamos.

Hasta que Eriol rompe a llorar.

Los tres lo hacemos.

Hasta que son sollozos.

Luego nada.

Siento como me desvanezco, trato de pararme, pero las piernas me fallan.

Caigo.

Solo escucho las sirenas de una ambulancia, o un patrullero.

No se distingir ya las luces.

-SAKURA- Grita Eriol.

-MAMI- Xiang me mira.

Yo solo veo una sola imagen antes de ver el abismo..

Yo, Shaoran...

en la parte trasera de Seijo.

Cuando, cuando, por primera vez, el me abrazo.

Justo cuando tocaba el estruendoso timbre.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 17: GOODBYE.

Pov normal.

La brisa era muy helada, estremecedora.

La neblina no era muy densa, pero era lo bastante para nublar objetos de 200 mts de distancia

Mas en un lugar tan siniestro como lo era el cementerio.

Todos estaban al rededor de dos tumbas.

Una separada de la otra.

Una, era la de un hombre, que fue capaz de reconstruir una persona.

De darle nuevas esperanzas a quien ya no tenia nada.

Esa era la de Tukishiro Yukito.

Gran esposo, y educador.

Fue capaz de que Sakura renaciera, volviera a sonreir. A pesar de todo lo que habia sufrido.

Habia logrado brindar su apoyo a quien mas lo necesitaba.

Y pese a que su amada, pensara en otro, el jamas la dejo, siempre siguio a su lado, dandole fuerzas de donde no tenia...

Y logrando que ella siempre se sintiera bien consigo misma.

La otra, Llevaba dentro a alguien a quien todos recordarian con inmensa gratitud.

A pesar de a ver sido el culpable del sufrimiento de Sakura, supo remediar sus errores.

Arriesgando su vida por las unicas dos personas a quien el realemnte amaba.

Primero por Sakura, y luego por Xiang.

Nadie nunca fue mas valiente. Enfrentandose al diablo en persona.

En ese instante, lagrimas, sollozos, gemidos ahogados de dolor sentimental.

Se apoderaban de las personas que rodeaban las tumbas.

Mas de dos pares de ojos esmeraldas. Siempre Guardarian el recuerdo de dos angeles que ahora estarian en el cielo.

Siempre los recordarian con amor.

Hacian oidos sordos a las palabras del sacerdote.

Cada uno estaba sumergido en su mundo.

Ella soñando con volver el tiempo atras. Y el pequeño, con encontrarse algun dia con su padre en un futura proximo.

Nadie sufria en esos momentos tanto como ellos dos.

Ambos abrazados miraban a las tumbas sin mirar nada en realidad.

Y cuando la brisa soplo mas fuerte, empezo a nevar.

Copos finos de nieve caian.

Eriol se aserco a la tumba de Shaoran dejando nada mas que una foto, de el y el difunto castaño cn las camisetas de su equipo de rugby favorito.

Comiendo unos hotdogs.

Se alejo del gentio y se perdio en la niebla.

Tomoyo solo lo observo mientras su figura cada vez se difuminaba mas. Pero esa vez, ella sabia, que no iba a volver a verlo, era una despedida. De las tantas que se habian hecho, pero esa, era la definitiva...

Paul noto eso. y le susurro a Tomoyo

-Va a estar bien- Acompañado de una calida sonrisa que sonrojo a Tomoyo.

Xiang dio un paso adelante.

Y coloco la onda que Shaoran le habia regalado en medio de la tumba

Luego volvio con su madre.

Esta solo seguia mirando sin mirar.

y sonriendo sin sonreir.

Asi siguio, y cuando las tumbas tocaron el fondo del hueco, y empezaron a taparlos con tierra, reprimio un grito.

Solo se quedo con la mirada fija. alli, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban inexpresivos, sin brillo.

-Mami, vamonos- Xiang al persibir el estado de su madre la saco rastras de alli, al llegar a la salida del cementerio Sakura se paro en seco.

-Perdon, yo deberia ser mas fuerte, capaz de soportar todo esto, deberia ser mas fuerte para ti...- Xiang la abrazo, Sakura le correspondio.

Se abrazaron a cada segundo mas fuerte.

Xiang se separo, le despejo los pelos de la cara. y la miro fijo.

-Papá dijo que yo debia ser fuerte para ti- Dijo simplemente el niño- Y que te cuidara, nunca dejare que caigas mami- Dijo volviendola a abrazar.

Continuaron su andar abrazados, caminando por la vereda nevada.

-Empezaremos de nuevo, en otro lugar quieres?- Propuso Sakura.

Xiang la miro con expresion soñadora.

-Y si tu y tia Tomoyo ponen una central en Hawai?- Pregunto el niño imaginandose en una tabla de surf.

-Todo puede suceder, mi niño...

-Mami, a donde tu vayas, yo ire...

Sakura solo lo abrazo mas fuerte. Siguieron caminando Mientras sus siluetas se iban difuminando entre la nieve y la neblina.

Todo tendria que marchar bien...

Todo tenia que estar bien.

Despues de todo, de mucho...

Ahora se podria decir que podrian empezar de nuevo en paz.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola...

Fue un final muy duro para mi. Despedirme de unos de mis dos personajes estelares. Shaoran Li :'(

Pero era necesario tomar esas medidas.

Espero que lo disfrutaran.

Como es mi primer Fic, es el mas importante.

Les agradezco enormemente a todas las lectoras que me han acompañado capitulo a capitulo Letra a letra.

Les agradezco en serio.

En fin...

Con respecto a mi nuevo fic,

Va a tratarse de un apocalipsis zombie.

Utilizare el principio del anime de Card Captor Sakura, pero no habra magia, si no, si estuviera la magia de por medio. Creo que bastaria con decir unas cuantas palabras en latin y la plaga se detendria. y no habria Fic.

Esto se estrenara aproximadamente el 31 de mayo.

Necesito ver siertas peliculas, leer unas historias, y visualizarme las escenas, la descripcion y estrenar con mas o menos cuatro capitulos hechos.

Espero que tenga a mi audiencia de mi lado.

Subire un capitulo en esta historia con el nombre LINK.

Alli aparecera el link para ubicar mejor la historia.

Hasta el 31, mis queridas.

Besos! 3

Jennifer Candelaria Gonzalez

:3


End file.
